Definiciones torcidas
by lahonestidadenmi
Summary: Ella le perdonó la vida. Aun no lo asimila. Aún no entiende porque. Lo dejó vivir. ¿Lo dejó vivir? ¡Lo dejó vivir! Piensa aterrorizada del pasado, de si misma, de él. Aún incapaz de percibir siquiera los motivos de sus acciones Sakura se encuentra de cerca con las consecuencias de estas. También incapaz de prever a donde la llevarían. [Fic cooperativo. No soy el único autor]
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

Es una tarde soleada en los bosques del territorio del país del fuego. La temperatura no es destacable hacia ninguno de los extremos.

Sakura se encuentra dando vueltas en círculos, nerviosa y dubitativa. Había salido a recoger unas hierbas medicinales y otros ingredientes que le encargó el cuerpo médico de su aldea bajo órdenes directas de su maestra. La locación de estas le obligo a alejarse considerablemente de la aldea. O de cualquier poblado grande si uno observa con cuidado el mapa.

Esta tarea ya la había realizado exitosamente con anterioridad. Ya conocía casi de memoria la ubicación de dichas plantas. Lo que la mantenía en el sitio era el resolver sus propios conflictos internos

Ella y Naruto habían fracasado en aquella misión junto con Sai y Yamato de ir en busca de Sasuke. El moreno se había esfumado junto con Orochimaru y Kabuto casi tan rápido como dieron con ellos. Y casi los había matado a todos en el proceso. Ellos aún no estaban a su nivel. Y el no mostraba ninguna intención de volver a la aldea.

Se sentía mal por su amigo rubio y porque ella no pudo cumplirle la promesa de traer a Sasuke por él. Pero más aún se sentía frustrada porque sus esfuerzos sobre recaudar información sobre el paradero de Orochimaru habían sido en vano prácticamente.

De no ser porque el akatsuki pelirrojo le había dado información sobre Orochimaru jamás lo habrían dado con él en primer lugar. Pensó por un instante, sus cavilaciones que ya estaban virando por las ramas retornaron casi al instante a su problema inicial.

Akatsuki. Ese akatsuki. Un shinobi con años de experiencia en el combate, incontables victimas en su haber pero con una apariencia joven totalmente artificial adquirida gracias a su condicion de marioneta humana.

Akasuna no Sasori.

El criminal al que ella había salvado de la muerte.

¡Por dios! ¡Le había salvado la vida! ¡¿En qué demonios pensaba en ese momento?!

Estaba muy confundida, asustada y arrepentida también

Claro que sin sus datos no lo habría conseguido y desde entonces no había tenido noticias sobre él o lo que estuviera haciendo ¿Habría vuelto a akatsuki? ¿Volvería por venganza? Se sentía terrible.

**_OOO_**

Siempre fue perseguido por el mundo ninja desde ese incidente en su aldea, ser perseguido no es novedad para él.

Pero antes al menos tenia a akatsuki para protegerlo, no es que a sus compañeros les importase su seguridad sino que el resto del mundo pensaba que ese era el caso. Nadie lo perseguiría por sus crímenes teniendo a la mayor organización terrorista de su lado… pero ahora.

Akatsuki no se lleva bien con el fracaso, y eso es exactamente lo que él les dio. Ahora los tiene en su contra... eso le parece molesto...

Algunos pensarían que para vivir en condiciones tan contraproducentes hubiese sido mejor perder la vida en batalla, no el, esa clase de pensamientos son claramente imbéciles a su vista, la vida puede extenderse eternamente, la muerte es solo ponerle fin a algo que pudo ser arte.

De todas formas su vida no tenía sentido... bueno... no precisamente su vida sino por qué esta no se había extinto en su último combate... el debió morir a manos de la kunoichi que le hizo frente aquel día.

De todas formas esa clase de pensamientos no tienen espacio en su mente en este momento, sin importar porque llego a esta situación, en ella esta y en ella tendrá que existir.

Por primera vez en un buen tiempo está verdaderamente solo. Solo y escaso de armamento.

No todo es negro en esta situación. No aún. Por el momento akatsuki cree que él está muerto y no lo buscaría hasta que existan pruebas de lo contrario. Pruebas que no piensa dar.  
Pero eso no quita que ella sabe que él vive. Y si ella lo sabe quizá Konoha también. Quizá también lo sabe La Arena. Y por eso debe ser cuidadoso.

Un solo cuerpo móvil fue recuperado de entre los escombros de la batalla, el veneno en que sus escasas armas solían estar embebidas se había secado y por ende perdió efectividad. Si quiere obtener acceso a su antiguo arsenal debe reponer sus venenos.

Es imposible crear venenos complejos debido a la escasez de materiales pero el bosque en el que se encuentra debería tener suficiente para crear algo decente.

Busco hierbas entre la maleza del bosque para crear aunque sea alguna sustancia que le cause una mínima ventaja en caso de combate. Cicuta, ortigas, algunos venenos que requieren ser ingeridos… las cosas no se ven muy prometedoras. Nada llama su atención.

Excepto…

Esa planta estaba cortada, muy recientemente. Él lo noto. Hay alguien más en el área, es alguien con conocimientos en herbolaria, un creador de venenos o un curandero, no hay muchas opciones.

Estando entre los territorios de la arena y de Konoha su nación debe ser la hoja, su aldea de origen es demasiado retrograda como para ir a buscar algo fuera de sus paredes.

**_OOO_**

Ella no quería alejarse mucho más de donde había obtenido aquellos materiales, sin embargo su subconsciente demandaba la paz y serenidad de aquel sitio.

Necesitaba aclarar un poco sus pensamientos pero esto es una irónica arma de doble filo.

El silencio la ayudaba a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, al tiempo que la desesperaba el no encontrar alguna solución a sus pesares.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería ir a buscarlo y matarlo finalmente? ¿Confesar que lo había salvado?

Cómo cumplir su promesa cuando justamente sentía en este preciso instante que estaba empujando a su amigo jinchuuriki a la boca del lobo. A él y a su aldea.

Ella le había perdonado la vida a un asesino en masa. No tuvo las agallas para terminar con su vida. ¿Eso no la vuelve una traidora? La idea le asusta. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué hacer?

Por la impotencia y la bronca que le causaba el torrente de circunstancias desfavorables que estaba viviendo en aquellos instantes, no pudo evitar clavar un puñetazo de furia reprimida en el tronco del árbol más cercano a ella resquebrajándolo y generando un seco sonido que se perdió en la inmensidad del pacífico claro

**_OOO_**

El escucho esto. ¿Buscar al sujeto misterioso o abandonar el sitio? Ahí el dilema.

La aldea de la hoja tiene esas tradiciones amistosas con los niños como enviar a sus shinobis en grupos de tres. Patéticas prácticas en lo que respecta a la formación de verdaderas figuras del mundo ninja pero ahora le representan un inconveniente.

Es probable que no sea un solo ninja sino tres. Revisa la zona y solo encuentra un tipo de huellas, sujeto femenino, peso mediano, edad no muy avanzada, sin problemas al caminar.

El solo hecho de que haya dejado huellas implica que no está acostumbrada a misiones de infiltración, en otras palabras es una novata... nada de que sorprenderse dadas las políticas de crianza de la hoja. Si estaba reuniendo hierbas este puede ser uno de dos casos, o esta es su misión personal sin apoyo o uno de sus compañeros está herido y requiere atención.

Datos deben ser analizados, buscar y eliminar este grupo puede ser una buena manera de hacerse con recursos para recuperar su arsenal, si ellos los superan será el fin. La última batalla fue una anomalía estadística, no se repetiría otra vez.

Son de Konoha, muestran signos de ineptitud, existe la posibilidad de que uno este herido, su equipamiento vale más que los riesgos, mejor será localizar a esta mujer antes de que se reúna con su equipo.

Se decide a por esto.

**_OOO_**

Emitió un suspiro de frustración al posar sus ojos sobre la magulladura del tronco, reprendiéndose internamente para controlar sus explosivas emociones.

Entonces se percató de un ligero cambio a su alrededor. Una presencia.

Estaba segura de que sintió una presencia aproximándose. Era débil, casi podía pasar desapercibida. Pero ella era una shinobi observadora. Su especialidad era la de evadir a su enemigo como cualquier médico capacitado.

Sin embargo creyó que huir sería en vano. Sus huellas delataban su presencia y el hueco en el tronco también. Sea lo que sea que estuviera ahí ya se había percatado de ello y venía en su dirección. Por lo que rápidamente concluyó que no había salida posible.

Tenía que confrontar a lo que sea que estuviera allí. Sin embargo no objetó demasiado. Creyó que un buen combate contra un posible enemigo sería la forma perfecta de dar rienda suelta a sus emociones contenidas.

**_OOO_**

Sorpresa, la anónima inexperta no era tan inexperta al parecer… ahora que la ve... era ella... aquella que le perdonó la vida por quien sabe que motivo ¿La consideran traidora? ¿Huye de su país? ¿Logro engañarlos?

El enfrentamiento está descartado, ella fue capaz de ganarle cuando poseía todo su armamento (con ayuda de su abuela claro) ahora estando así de limitado no tendría chance, pareciese que el elemento sorpresa estaba del lado de la marioneta pero él sabía que subestimar a este oponente es una manera rápida de morir

O quizá no hay motivos de enfrentamiento, no lo mató cuando él era una verdadera amenaza para ella y el estuvo en bandeja de plata ¿Porque lo haría ahora?

Tomo algunas precauciones de escape atando su actual cuerpo a los árboles con hilos de chakra para poder moverse siendo atraído a ellos en caso de necesitar huir o necesitar de maniobras evasivas. Cargo algo de polvo en una cavidad bajo su muñeca en caso de necesitar cegarla y se presentó frente a ella sin omitir palabra.

La curiosidad le gano a su cautela.

Los puños de Sakura se tensaron junto con todo el resto de su cuerpo. Sus ojos jade se abrieron reflejando la impresión al identificar al marionetista, la marioneta, al ser… la cosa frente a ella.

**Notas de autor.**

Primero que nada. No soy el único autor de esta obra. El final fue escrito hace cuatro años y el inicio hace solo dos.  
Permítanme explicar.  
El fin de esta historia coincide y es el comienzo de otra que se encuentra en forma de doujin. EL autor de este doujin me contacto proponiéndome escribir una precuela a su historia. Cosa que acepte sin mayores dudas.  
Con el fin de evitar spoilers no divulgaré la identidad de este coautor ni su doujin. Lo haré público al terminar la historia. Si alguien no tiene problemas con adelantarse a la historia tiene la libertad de contactarme por mensaje privado.  
En el caso de que usted lector haya llegado a esta historia conociendo previamente este doujin agradecería que no divulgue sus conocimientos a lectores nuevos.  
Como muchas de mis historias esta ya tiene un cuerpo y final escritos que solo deben ser retocados y publicados por lo que puedo prometer que esta historia vera un final.

Gracias por leernos.


	2. Motivos

**Motivos.**

No puede ser… pensó incrédula a más no poder la pelirrosa, adoptando una posición defensiva y una mirada un tanto más hostil. No se mueve de su sitio. No quiere ceder terreno.

-Tú.. ¿Acaso quieres pelear conmigo otra vez?- Se apresura a preguntar ante su más que probable agresor

El pelirrojo responde. Frío. Casi sarcástico.

-Con mi arsenal completo no pude en contra tuya ¿Te parece que quiero enfrentarme en este estado no solo a tí sino al Kyuubi y al Colmillo Blanco de Konoha?... es probable que no estén lejos... no sería muy sabio de mi parte enfrentarme a ustedes.

Sakura se muestra desconcertada pero aún no baja la guardia. Aún está esperando por algún ataque sorpresa. De seguro que sólo está buscando venganza. Se pregunta dónde se encuentra su compañero.

-Entonces... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te mostraste si no quieres pelear?

- Si no me mataste antes no es coherente que me mates ahora, tengo mis dudas contigo y no veo pérdida en intentar resolverlas... siempre y cuando tus compañeros no me detecten..

Todos sus sentidos estaban atentos ante la posible aparición de un tercero en escena.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por el rostro de la joven, ciertamente no esperaba esa respuesta. Aunque bueno, ella a decir verdad tampoco qué tipo de respuesta esperar.

-Entonces… ¿He de suponer que ya no estas con Akatsuki?

-Al igual que yo, ellos no se toman muy bien el fracaso, tampoco la traición... Hablando de traición… me pregunto cómo hiciste para esconder la tuya... supongo que lo hiciste... no creo que un ninja de la última generación de Konoha tenga el valor ni la capacidad de sobrevivir sin compañía

Ella apretó los labios en un gesto de molestia evidente

-Dices que no quieres pelear, pero vas a conseguir que ahora sí te capture. Después de todo, tu espía te traicionó y Orochimaru escapó. Pensándolo bien, aún puedes darme más información para nuestra misión…-

El marionetista sonríe arrogante.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad de capturarme, soy un criminal de cierto renombre si se me permite presumir ¿Te parece que vas a tener otra oportunidad de atraparme?  
Basta de jueguitos. Si tuvieses intención de matarme o capturarme ya lo hubieses hecho.  
Dime que querías de mí al dejarme vivir y yo te diré lo que sé de Akatsuki, no son mis aliados pero en este mundo ninguna información es gratuita.

El ceño de Sakura se mantuvo fruncido, desviando la mirada un momento hacia el suelo, más luego regresándola cuanto antes al frente. Un ninja médico nunca debe perder de vista al enemigo, y ella se preciaba de ser uno.

Pierde los nervios al responder.

-¡Agh! Sólo… Sólo no pude matarte ¿De acuerdo? No soy como tú, ni como el resto de los criminales con los que estabas-

Exclamó con una actitud defensiva, exasperándose un poco por lo arrogante que podía llegar a ser ese, si se le puede llamar así, hombre.

El pelirrojo arquea la ceja incrédulo ante lo que oye.

-¿Traicionaste a tu aldea y arriesgaste la estabilidad política de la relación entre la Arena y la Hoja sólo porque 'no pudiste' matarme?  
Tendremos nuestras diferencias pero.. ¿Acaso quieres que crea que no tienes sentido común? Ahora en serio ¿Que querías?

-...-

Silencio es la respuesta. Esta vez su mirada no se despegó de la de él, intentaba descifrar algo a través de aquellos gélidos orbes mieles que al parecer no variaban su expresión casi nunca. A simple vista la interrogante del pelirrojo es la misma que ella no puede responderse a sí misma, o entenderla siquiera. Molesto. Siente la frustración exasperándola y volverse ira poco a poco.

-Sólo...agh, no pude ¡Sólo vete! No quiero volver a verte otra vez. Para olvidarme de que ese hecho ocurrió alguna vez..

A él no le gusta esperar... al ex Akatsuki nunca le gusto esperar... hora de negociar sucio.

-Respóndeme o dejare que alguna de mis marionetas sea vista en la aldea de la Arena, veamos cuanto puedes ocultar tu mentirita si no colaboro.

Era una mentira, él se beneficiaba de que lo den por muerto y aun no tenía acceso a sus marionetas pero ella no lo sabía, y eso puede ser usado a su favor, al menos las marionetas obedecen, la kunoichi pelirrosa lo estaba exasperando, a pesar de eso aun insistía en hablarle. La curiosidad le gana.

-Tsch ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Sea como sea estás vivo ¿O no? ¿Por qué insistir al respecto? Deberías simplemente estarme agradecido por lo que hice-

Intentó persuadir por las buenas manteniendo la calma ante la supuesta amenaza del pelirrojo.

-Por curiosidad. Porque quiero saber si algún día vendrás a cobrar un favor. Porque no sé quiénes saben que vivo. Porque toda acción tiene un propósito... hay más motivos para dudar que motivos para que yo esté vivo hoy.

Sasori menciona cada uno de sus puntos como presumiendo de ellos antes de seguir.

-¿Me respondes o quieres unírteme en el libro bingo?

La chica tragó saliva nerviosa.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de partirle la cara al medio como la última vez, pero se controló como pudo. Ese sujeto no podía sentir sus golpes. Aparte de que no lograría nada actuando de forma irracional.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse un poco afligida con aquellos cuestionamientos que le presentaba el pelirrojo. Pensó en Chiyo-baasama en esos momentos ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que sentir empatía por un monstruo tan despreciable como ese? ¿Por Chiyo?¿En realidad valía la pena? Definitivamente no. Sus emociones desbordantes y sus acciones precipitadas fueron sino su peor infortunio.

Se tomó un mínimo instante para analizar una respuesta razonable.

-¿Estás insinuando que puedo "cobrarte un favor"?-

-Yo te di información sólo por considerarte oponente digno en aquella batalla, por dejarme vivir te debo un favor... que por ahora te estoy haciendo al ayudarte a cubrir tu traición... Un consejo, no traiciones a tu aldea si no estás dispuesta a que te descubran.

-Jamás traicionaría a mi aldea.-

Aseveró la joven sin dudarlo ni un instante.

-¿Cambió la definición de traición en tu aldea natal? Te recuerdo que sigo vivo... Supongo que como no es una traición no debe haber problema en que haga una aparición por ahí, conquiste un país o dos... tú sabes... cosas propias de un criminal de rango S al que te encargaron eliminar...

Lo miró con ira reprimida, mas mantuvo la calma de nuevo.

-Yo jamás traicionaría a mi aldea. Y tú me debes la vida. No harás nada contra Konoha-Amenazó.

-¿Tu aldea? No necesito que sea tu aldea. Mi aparición en cualquier sitio sería noticia suficiente para que me acompañes en el libro bingo-

-¿Y si te pidiera que…-

No completó la frase ya que un pensamiento llegó a su mente con la rapidez de un rayo.

-Un momento. Si llamas la atención en cualquier lado ¿Eso no alertaría a Akatsuki de que sigues vivo? Dijiste que no se llevan bien con el fracaso- Sonríe mordazmente antes de continuar.  
-No harías algo así ¿O me dirás que te falta "sentido común"?-

Contra argumentó desafiante.

El ninja renegado sonríe. Ya era hora de que su improvisada compañera de charla note ese detalle. No es tan torpe como pareció durante la conversación.

-Ok, me descubriste en eso. Ignora ese detalle y yo ignoraré que cargas todo el equipo de supervivencia para tu equipo, también el armamento y encima eras la encargada de buscar las hierbas... llámese... estas sola.

Se sobresalta por la repentina aseveración. Poniéndose en guardia nuevamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ahora sí quieres pelear?-

-No quero pelear. Quiero respuestas. Observa tu posición con cuidado, estás lejos de tu país, sin apoyo, no tienes antídotos para mi veneno, tú sabes que yo sigo vivo por lo que tu existencia no me conviene.  
Solo quiero respuestas, dámelas y no tendrás que verme.

-¿Y qué harás cuando las tengas?

Preguntó con cierta hostilidad, comienza a creer que esto no terminará nada bien.

-Usarla si es útil. Nada más.

"¿Usarla?" se preguntó para sus adentros imaginándose lo peor.

-Prueba que no harás nada que perjudique ni a mi aldea ni a ninguna otra-Exigió con voz demandante.

-Si me quieres vivo para entregarme a alguien, a ese alguien no le va a ir bien... eso es suficiente información sobre lo que haré con lo que me digas.

Sus facciones se relajaron de manera casi involuntaria, causando que emanara un pequeño suspiro.

-Pues no existe tal persona. En ese momento no tenía pensado entregarte a nadie-Niega ligeramente con la cabeza.

- En eso piensas bien pero aun no me respondes ¿Porque me dejaste vivir? ¿Qué vale tanto que traicionaste a tu aldea?

Aún insiste, pese a que ella en cierta forma ya respondió esa pregunta. Cada vez se convence más de que no podrá librarse fácilmente de esto, ¿Qué clase de respuesta espera encontrar? Reformula su respuesta, aunque no es muy diferente de la anterior.

-Tal vez porque no soy como tú, tal vez en memoria de Chiyo-baasama, tal vez un capricho. Pierdes el tiempo. Creo que no hallarás la respuesta que estás esperando escuchar-

Dice sin convencerse a sí misma siquiera.

- Estupidez será la explicación entonces... bueno, si no tienes nada que pedirme entonces me retiro.-

Él no le creía, no tiene sentido, quizá si la persigue por un tiempo encuentre respuestas. De seguro hay alguien en Konoha que sabe de su supervivencia. De seguro si ella no regresa ese alguien hablará y tendrá a todo el país del Fuego tras él. Sabe que tiene que perseguirla. Que tiene averiguar por qué sigue vivo. Averiguar quién más lo sabe.

La pelirrosa interrumpe sus maquinaciones de modo cortante.

-Sí tengo algo que pedirte. No vuelvas a acercarte a mi aldea… ni a mí.

- Si no es necesario para mi supervivencia así sea... Adiós.

La kunoichi no respondió. Se debatió internamente hasta el último momento para detenerlo, pero el sujeto frente a ella se pierde de su vista tan rápido como apareció.

Simplemente se quedó estática hasta que la particular e inconfundible presencia se desvaneció de los alrededores.

Luego apoyó la espalda sobre el tronco del árbol que hace unos 20 o 30 minutos antes había abollado con su fuerza y se dejó caer sentada al pasto. Completamente Incrédula sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Unos pocos instantes de tiempo real bastan para que acabe por caer en cuenta de la gravedad de lo que acaba de hacer.

-Lo dejé marchar otra vez…-Musita contemplando con horror al vacío

-¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!

Se reprendió furiosamente mientras se jalaba el cabello con ambas manos nerviosamente

-¡Soy una idiota!

Grita al borde de un ataque de histeria

El marionetista se decide a seguirla. Hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido. Parece que la ninja es fiel a su aldea. Significa que escondió el hecho de que el sigue vivo al menos de los rangos superiores. La verdadera razón por la que sigue vivo aún está dentro de Sakura. La curiosidad y la cautela son motivo suficiente como para que merezca la pena averiguarlo.

Lágrimas de frustración escaparon de los párpados cerrados de la kunoichi. Murmura para sí misma mientras corre de regreso a la aldea.

-Perdónenme… todos…-

Se sentía muy confundida y furiosa consigo misma. ¿Cómo podía tenerle consideración a alguien que no la merecía en absoluto?  
¿Qué rayos estaba mal en ella?

¡Había salvado a un Akatsuki! ¡A un criminal sin sentimientos! ¡A un asesino!  
Chiyo-baasama estuvo dispuesta a matar a su propio nieto. Y ahora creía comprender muy bien sus motivos. Irónico.  
Chiyo no hubiera querido esto, definitivamente no lo hubiera querido.

Se movía a gran velocidad, no tenía planeado pasar ni un segundo más a la intemperie y sin protección. Sólo quería llegar lo más rápido posible y completar su misión. Quería abandonar ese lugar de inmediato.

Había comenzado a ponerse el Sol cuando ya podía divisar nuevamente entre las penumbras crecientes de las copas de los árboles a las enormes puertas con el símbolo característico de su aldea. Apresuró el paso saltando cada vez más aprisa. Al menos pronto terminaría su pequeña misión.

Una vez que el camino de árboles desapareció para dejar lugar al característico camino de hierba y tierra que conducía al enorme umbral se permitió alentar el paso y recobrar algo de energía.

Por su parte, la marioneta humana detiene su disimulada persecución tiempo antes de que ella llegue a la aldea.

Konoha es más avanzada en sus técnicas de detección de intrusos de lo que lo es Suna... de la Arena ni siquiera puede decirse que tenga defensas. Piensa con una mueca de orgullo al recordar su pequeña red de aliados en su aldea de origen.

Tampoco es seguro intentar ingresar a la aldea de la Arena aún. Hay que esperar que esos pedantes líderes digieran su supuesta muerte y consideren correcto bajar las defensas... Por ahora sólo queda esconderse por un tiempo.

El pelirrojo comenzó a alejarse de Konoha, si llegase a ser detectado no está en condiciones de enfrentarse a un equipo ANBU.

La pelirrosa lo dejó escapar otra vez traicionando una vez más a su aldea... si ella quiere entregarlo a alguien y ese alguien está en Konoha, encargarse de él o ella no sería una tarea fácil; no tan cerca de la aldea; no sin venenos más potentes.

Sasori sacude su cabeza librándose de esos pensamientos. En su situación actual, tiene que pasar algo de tiempo antes de que sea seguro acercarse a una zona poblada, pasar unos días creando toxinas es la opción más práctica. Buscar guaridas de serpientes es la siguiente acción en la lista, las plantas las buscaría durante el día...

Motivado por la idea de re-crear su arsenal de toxinas se decide a eso. Conocer los motivos de aquella que le salvo la vida tendría que esperar…


	3. Amistades

**Amistades**

Ya más tranquila y dentro de su aldea, Sakura secó algunas gotas de sudor de su frente.

Estaba agotada, tanto mental como físicamente. Sólo quería entregar aquellas plantas y hierbas que fue a buscar hace unas horas atrás y luego desaparecer por un rato de la vista de todos. De ser posible darse un buen baño de agua tibia. Dudaba poder conciliar el sueño esa noche con todo lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy, aunque estaba tan extenuada que simplemente apartó dicho pensamiento de su mente por el momento.

La pelirrosa se aproximó a paso lento por las calles de Konoha, las cuales se estaban deshabitando ya que la jornada de trabajo llegaba a su fin y todos los habitantes se refugiaban dentro de sus aposentos para descansar hasta el día siguiente.

…

…

-Veo que has traído el encargo, buen trabajo Sakura.

Mencionó la mujer rubia de edad avanzada pero de aspecto juvenil desde la cómoda silla de su oficina. La Hokage nota que su alumna tarda un poco en responder.

-Sí, maestra

Asintió levemente la susodicha forzándose a sonreír.

-Ahora el cuerpo médico no necesitará más recados por un tiempo.-Agradeció nuevamente Tsunade, observando la caja cuidadosamente cerrada que su alumna había depositado sobre el escritorio.

-Con su permiso, Tsunade-sama.

Se inclinó la pelirrosa en señal de respeto hacia la voluptuosa mujer rubia, disponiéndose a salir por el umbral de la habitación. Aunque usualmente ella se habría quedado más tiempo para platicarle animadamente a su querida maestra sobre el reconocimiento de las hierbas y sobre su desempeño en ninjutsu médico, esta vez no estaba en sus mejores días.

Además de que aún tenía fresco y presente que otra vez había dejado escapar a Sasori... con vida. No se atrevía a mirar mucho tiempo a los ojos de su maestra. Ella era bastante mala mintiendo, aquello se sentía como confesarle silenciosamente su más patético y lamentable error.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado hacia el gesto. Era una mujer muy ocupada por ostentar el puesto de Hokage, pero también muy suspicaz; pudo notar el cansancio o desgana en su alumna. Más no mencionó nada al respecto.

La sannin supuso que se debía a lo ocurrido en la última misión de búsqueda de Sasuke. Además, desde que se sabe que Akatsuki está tras los jinchurikis la aldea no se siente segura. Deja ir a su alumna sin retenerla.

_…_

El sol estaba comenzando a asomarse nuevamente por el horizonte.

Sakura seguía revolviéndose cada tanto en su cama inquieta tratando de conciliar el sueño. Pero no lo lograba. Otra noche en vela. Ya pasaron 3 noches de mal sueño.

Y es que ciertamente el asunto de hace unos días no la dejó pegar el ojo por tiempos prolongados.

Se sentía terrible consigo misma. Aquel sujeto era un monstruo ¿Por qué lo dejó escapar?

No comprendía los motivos. Estaba muy confundida, tratando de convencerse a sí misma que lo había hecho por la anciana Chiyo. Pero cada vez que su mente volvía a rememorar los sucesos, esta aseveración se tornaba más y más absurda.

Tenía que hacer algo. Ayer ni siquiera había podido mirar a los ojos a su maestra. No quería admitirlo pero ese sujeto tenía razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría ocultar su mentira?

Y tampoco podría confesarlo. Es que ¿Cómo explicar semejante acto irracional? ¿Se compadeció de un asesino en masa que quería morir? ¿Se compadeció de su abuela que lo quiso matar? ¿Se estaba compadeciendo de sí misma al concederle una segunda oportunidad al que pudo matar a su mejor amigo?

Ella no era una traidora. Ella simplemente no pudo ser una asesina a sangre fría como al parecer lo eran los engendros del demonio que conformaban la misteriosa organización criminal.

Eso se dice a sí misma. Intenta explicarse sus acciones.

¿Y si el pelirrojo le mintió y sigue en Akatsuki?

No podía simplemente pegar al ojo ante la idea de que mientras ella estuviera durmiendo uno de esos sujetos viniese a atacar a Naruto. Su cabeza ya divagaba en miles de preocupaciones.

Finalmente, se levantó de la cama, resignada al hecho de que si no había dormido en el transcurso de la noche, menos lo haría ahora. Se dirigió vestida de su negro camisón sin mangas hacia el baño que se encontraba en frente de su cuarto a través del delgado pasillo. Tras enjuagarse la cara con agua fría, se vislumbró en el espejo frente al lavabo en el cual posaba sus tersas manos.

Manifestaba unas pequeñas ojeras por el insomnio. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia evidente. ¿Por qué todos los pesares y los males de este mundo le pasaban a ella?

Suspiró.

Por su propia culpa, estaba claro. Ese era el problema. Ella. Ella y su estupidez.

Al pasar por el pequeño living de la estancia ya luciendo su característico atuendo de civil con falda negra y blusa roja, sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre el reloj que colgaba en la pared…

_12:00, mediodía..._

-Joder...-Maldijo entre dientes pasando una mano por sus cabellos rosados, revolviéndolos un poco con molestia.

_…_

-Sakura-chan...-Unos resplandecientes ojos azules observaban con curiosidad y cautela a la chica en frente a ellos.

-...itadakimasu-Expresó la aludida en voz más baja de la que hubiera querido, mientras tomaba sus palillos y los despegaba para comenzar a ingerir los humeantes fideos frente a ella.

Naruto Uzumaki mantenía una mirada expectante sobre su compañera de equipo y amiga. Perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos por momentos.

Sakura mantenía la mirada en el plato, jugueteando de a ratos con el fideo. Aunque lo cierto es que tenía como un nudo en el estómago que suprimía todo apetito alguno.

De repente recordó que no se encontraba sola, sintiéndose descortés con su amigo y compañero que cariñosamente la había invitado a almorzar con él. Con él y con Sai en realidad, pero el pelinegro aún no hacía aparición por el Ichiraku ramen hasta ahora.

Dirigió su mirada desconcertada hacia él, provocando que la de Naruto retornara a la mesa frente a su nariz tornándose un poco más seria.

-... ¿T-todo bien?-Preguntó la kunoichi luego de unos segundos de palpable silencio entre ambos.

Ella cambia su tono a un aire juguetón como cuando eran más niños, tratando de alegrar un poco la situación.

-Oye, Kakashi-sensei se repondrá pronto, ya lo verás-

-Lo sé…-Respondió el rubio frunciendo un poco más el ceño, ocasionando que la pelirrosa desviara nuevamente la mirada hacia otro sitio algo incómoda, pero también preocupada.

Sonrió con amargura el Uzumaki, mirando fijamente al ramen humeante frente a sí.

-Ese Sasuke...-Musita más para sí mismo que para ella.

-Naruto... sobre eso...-Se entristeció la pelirrosa -…lo siento de verdad, al final no pude…-

-No- La cortó el chico sin mirarla, sorprendiendo a la chica, quien volteó a verlo-Yo lo siento... -rió otra vez con nostalgia-yo dejé que se me escapara... es irónico pero… aunque me haya esforzado por entrenar estos años aún no estoy a su nivel -comentó tratando de que sonara chistoso como cuando eran aún unos genins de 12 años.

La pelirrosa emitió un suspiro de frustración. Estaba tan preocupada por su error que casi no tuvo tiempo para tener un duelo real por la experiencia ocurrida en la guarida del Sannin de las serpientes…

-No te preocupes… yo sé que te harás más fuerte... para que Sasuke-kun pueda…- Intentó darle ánimos al rubio, pero éste parecía enfrascado en los recuerdos dolorosos.

-...No lo sé.-

Dijo Naruto en voz baja, de nuevo más para sí mismo que para Sakura, aunque la pelirrosa logró escucharlo perfectamente. Se sentía mal también al dejarse invadir por los recuerdos de los 4 como el viejo y ahora tan distante equipo siete.

-Juntos… juntos podremos- La chica hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle de forma amena, posando su mano de forma comprensiva sobre la espalda del rubio.

Naruto simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa de forma algo triste-Sí, claro -Contestó para luego rascarse la nariz y ampliar aún más su sonrisa, a la misma que solía hacer de niño, cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño alegremente.

Detrás de ellos, Sai ingresa al sitio. El ninja pálido les saluda con el tono propio de él.

-Empezaron sin mí. Naruto, Sakura-

Luego de saludarse, Naruto y Sai comenzaron a platicar y la pelirrosa pudo notar a su amigo más aliviado, quizá por la aparición de del anbu. O por las palabras de consuelo que ella le había profesado.

En ese momento se sintió abatida. Definitivamente no podía contarle _aquello_ a su amigo rubio.

Por un momento llegó a pensar en contarle a Naruto lo que hizo, él siempre estuvo para ayudarla. Pero verlo así hoy… No. No podía ponerle sobre los hombros una carga más que tuviese que soportar por ambos. Él ya tenía suficiente con el tema de Sasuke.

Además de las circunstancias particulares en las que la situación se daba; el sujeto que ella salvó formaba parte de Akatsuki, casi mata a Gaara. No, definitivamente no quería obligarlo a pasar por más dolor del que ya soportaba.

Y además era un Jinchuuriki, ella ya conoció muy bien lo que era la furia de un Jinchuuriki.

Definitivamente no. Era su responsabilidad y debía encargarse de ello por sus propios medios.

Según tenía entendido, Naruto entrenaría con Kakashi cuando éste se recuperara. Por lo que si ella se involucraba en una misión en solitario para encontrar y matar a ese Akatsuki, él probablemente no iría con ella, de ese modo su amigo estaría a salvo del peligro.

Totalmente convencida creyó que lo más conveniente era esperar, esperar a que la oportunidad se le presentase y finalmente terminar el trabajo que la abuela Chiyo había comenzado…

* * *

Tres días han pasado desde la última vez que el Akasuna vio humano alguno. Sus reservas de toxinas ya estaban abastecidas; venenos paralizantes, debilitantes, letales... la defensa personal ya no sería un problema incluso contra grupos pequeños.

Eso traía un inconveniente menor pero muy molesto...

Aun no es tiempo de ingresar a Suna, no es seguro aún, ahora debe esperar... odiaba esperar... Para ser un ninja que anhela la eternidad no es uno al que la idea del tiempo le sea tan irrelevante como le es al concepto de la eternidad.

Normalmente ocupaba el tiempo libre en perfeccionar su arte, creaba marionetas tan bellas en aspecto, diseño y utilidad que ellas mismas le agradecerían por su belleza si pudiesen conservar el don del habla.

Ahora estaba obligado a esperar... pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada... odiaba eso... pero no tenía opción, por ahora solo se movería por el bosque.

El bosque, encontraba belleza en esa entidad, eterna, perenne, cambiando de forma y de función con las estaciones así como una marioneta cambia según el ritmo de un combate.

Recordó las discusiones que solía tener con su ex-compañero Deidara... él tenía una manera muy distinta de definir el arte, era diferente, incomprensible para el pelirrojo. No comprendía la fascinación que tenía con esas cosas que solo duraban instantes ¿Cuál es la gracia de la belleza si no puede ser admirada por siempre?

Incluso la manera en la que miraba al bosque era distinta, su compañero observaba al bosque como una serie constante de explosiones, miles de bellezas y pequeñas obras de arte, el cambio constante... intentar comprender la visión artística de su ex-compañero le era imposible.

A pesar de ello llegó a respetar al rubio, no por su percepción del arte sino por su devoción a ella; muchos shinobis dentro y fuera de Akatsuki persiguen fines vagos y sin valor... dinero... diversión... poder... ¿De qué vale todo eso en un mundo sin belleza?

Por eso Deidara fue el único de ellos que le llegó a agradar, hasta pensó en volverlo una marioneta, pero sería una lástima para el mundo perder a uno de los pocos que aprecia la belleza, mas allá de que no comparta su definición... de todos modos habría sido una marioneta maravillosa.

Una sombra se proyectó desde el cielo por sobre la cabeza de Sasori, éste se detuvo y observó a los cielos... conocía esas formas, no es que las haya visto antes, nunca eran iguales entre sí... pero las curvas grotescamente moldeadas en esa figura eran una firma muy clara de a qué se enfrentaba...

Con un sonido leve, la figura desapareció y el artista de lo efímero se dejó caer delante de Sasori.

Ve descender a Deidara, que cae de pie directamente en frente de su campo de visión.

El rubio no lo atacó de antemano. El marionetista devolvió la cortesía. Piensa que Akatsuki por fin descubrió que él sigue con vida. Han enviado a Deidara a terminar lo que Sakura dejó a medias. No se iría sin combatir. Una batalla de artistas. Si es necesario le dará a su ex-compañero la muerte que se merece.

La marioneta se posiciona para combatir.

-Te mandaron a buscarme ¿No? ... diría que es una lástima pero ya me estaba aburriendo sin nada que hacer.-

El akatsuki sonríe al ver a su ex-compañero. Sabe que su arsenal sufrió demasiadas bajas. Se muestra confiado y responde.

-Siempre igual... los momentos no duran tanto como para que debas preocuparte por cuántos pierdas. Intenta disfrutar de verlos desaparecer, como el humo de una explosión.-

-No es mi estilo. No creas que seré una presa sencilla; será una última discusión artística, pretendo ganarla.-

Su tono de voz cambia al tono usual de sus conversaciones. Con un gesto exagerado el rubio apoya su peso en un árbol.

-Aprecio la destrucción, pero me gusta más crearla que vivirla. No estoy tan loco como para enfrentarme a ti. Además me caes bien, mi nuevo compañero es un imbécil.

-Si no vienes a matarme ¿Para qué estás aquí?

-Porque no quiero que mueras, no hasta que pueda enseñarte la belleza de lo efímero.

Sasori responde incrédulo.

-Pasará demasiado tiempo antes de que siquiera considere tu punto de vista

-Por eso te quiero vivo. Escucha, nadie en Akatsuki sabe que sigues vivo, por ahora. No sé cuántos sepan; la ausencia de tu núcleo implica que vives pero antes de sospechar eso pensarán que el núcleo está en el poder de alguna de las aldeas. Tarde o temprano lo notarán y vas a tener que huir. Tienes que ser más discreto.

Sasori se relaja. Su ex-compañero no vino a enfrentársele. Recibir una buena noticia le agrada. Responde a Deidara como siempre lo ha hecho. Criticándolo.

-¿Discreción? Habla el que se mueve en un pájaro gigante de arcilla

-Tsk, eso no viene al caso. Puedo distraer un poco y cuando me encarguen buscarte podré retrasar un poco mi investigación. Pero tarde o temprano tendré que inventar una buena excusa para que no sea mi pellejo el que corra peligro... eso si no te encuentra otro.  
Puedo darte unos meses pero deberías bajar la guardia.

-¿Vienes sólo para decirme que me cuide?... cosa que ya debía hacer sin que me digas... no suena muy coherente

-Vine a decirte que te daré ventaja para que uses mejor el tiempo, agradecer es algo que podrías hacer ¿No?

Dice el rubio reprochando.

-Pues gracias

- Además no hay forma de que encuentre alguien a quien sea divertido mostrar mis creaciones. Ese Tobi es un total pelmazo.-De la nada cambia su tono a uno alegre y enérgico-¡Y no es sólo eso!... ¡Mira lo que hice!

El rubio saca unas figuras de sus bolsillos, éstas crecen y comienzan a volar en sincronía; pareciesen un híbrido entre pájaros e insectos: curvas estilizadas, suaves, apéndices largos y finos; no parecen muy aerodinámicas pero aun así alzan vuelo.

Se mueven por separado y luego en grupo, haciendo gala de la imaginación del Akatsuki que les dio creación.

Luego de una danza de espirales alrededor de los árboles, las figuras se posan en el tronco de un árbol añejo y explotan volviendo añicos al mismo, y también a un área a su alrededor.

Sasori se cubre de los escombros sobresaltado por la potencia de la, a estas alturas, predecible explosión.

-¡Hey, estúpido! ¡¿Primero me dices que mantenga el perfil bajo y luego creas un claro en el bosque a base de explosivos?!

-Pero se vio precioso, ¿No?

Deidara responde con la emoción y la sonrisa de un niño. A pesar de todo es bueno tenerlo cerca. Aunque sea por unos momentos.

-Todavía no entiendo qué le ves, y más importante aún; ahora tengo que alejarme de esta zona porque es demasiado llamativa. Tenemos que movernos-

-Tengo una creación para eso.

-Movernos sin llamar la atención.

Los dos se alejan del área. Sasori decide disfrutar de su excéntrica compañía mientras lo tenga cerca. El rubio pronto tendría que volver con Akatsuki, y él tendría que esperar otra vez.


	4. Búsqueda y espera

**Búsqueda y espera**

Parecía ser el momento. Las circunstancias se alineaban por completo.

Kakashi-sensei seguía en el hospital, aunque le darían el alta pronto él estaría ocupado ya que debía entrenar a Naruto. Eso los mantendría ocupados a ambos.

Desde que se supo que Akatsuki estaba tras la bestia de las nueve colas se prohibió a Naruto salir de la aldea sin custodia. Eso calmaba los nervios de Sakura al menos en lo que al tema respecta.

La pelirrosa comenzó a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera de servicio en la biblioteca, reforzando conocimientos sobre herbolaria, medicina y otras cosas que pudieran ser útiles para la improvisada misión.

La situación estaba tensa pero aún no llegaba a explotar. Por esto acabó por considerar que sería en éste momento la oportunidad adecuada para atender el asunto del marionetista. Para cuando los conflictos inicien ya no tendría tiempo… Sasori se volvería un problema mayor y los datos que ella sería capaz de obtener de él serían de utilidad.

Sin duda alguna debía acabarlo cuanto antes. ¿Y si aún seguía en el País del Fuego como hace unos días atrás? Si dejaba pasar más tiempo quizá perdería para siempre la oportunidad.

Una misión menor. Esa era toda la excusa que necesitaba. Y no tardó en encontrarla.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura, Sakura? —Preguntó una extrañada Tsunade ante las palabras de su alumna-¿Segura que no quieres que envíe compañía contigo para esta misión?-

—Estoy segura maestra—Asintió seriamente la chica—Es sólo la confección de antídotos para la Arena, estoy segura de que puedo encargarme. Ya me conozco el camino.  
No se preocupe maestra-sonrió restándole importancia amablemente—En estos momentos la aldea depende de nuestras fuerzas para proteger a Naruto de Akatsuki.

La mujer asintió ante el razonamiento de su alumna. La pelirrosa jugó bien con la situación de su país.

— ¿Estarás bien?

—Claro maestra, fue usted quien me entrenó para esto—Se adjudicó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa causando que la Hokage también esbozara una media sonrisa complacida.

—Entonces te lo encargo. Ve y haz que me sienta orgullosa.

—Con su permiso— Se despidió con una reverencia la kunoichi.

Orgullo… pareciese que el universo le juega ironías en contra. Pero si logra lo que en realidad busca en esta misión, quizá pueda recuperar el orgullo.

"Esto terminará esta vez... "Se asevera a sí misma Sakura con la determinación que la caracteriza; mientras ajusta uno de sus guantes y toma su mochila para finalmente partir, alejándose de las puertas de su aldea.

El viaje a Suna tardaría unos tres días normalmente. Pero ella la pensó al respecto. No informo a la Arena de su partida. Podría llegar días más tarde sin levantar sospechas. Modifico el papeleo en Konoha para que el tiempo invertido en la búsqueda de Sasori se pierda entre la burocracia de su aldea. Podrá dedicar tiempo a sus objetivos.

Ya había trascurrido una distancia considerable desde el punto de partida mientras se desplazaba con destreza y agilidad por el bosque. Con ayuda de un salto veloz, se posó sobre el árbol más alto que encontró en su camino, aprovechando la iluminación natural de aquel soleado día, observando a todas las posibles direcciones de su vasto alrededor.

Se sintió intimidada por un instante al ver el enorme territorio en el que puede esconderse su perseguido.

"Si aún sigue por los alrededores dentro de las fronteras de éste país...no debe de estar muy lejos" Piensa la joven kunoichi mientras analiza calmadamente la situación.

Necesita un rastro que seguir. No es posible encontrar a un hombre sin un sitio dónde empezar, menos a un shinobi, menos aún a alguien con tanta práctica en evadir la captura, y menos aún dentro de un territorio tan vasto y extenso como lo era el sitio en el que se encontraba ella ahora mismo. Sería como intentar hallar la aguja dentro del pajar.  
Decide tomar camino hacia el último lugar donde lo vio, si existe un lugar en donde es probable ver señales de él, es allí.

Avanza por tierra y luego de un, para nada corto trayecto, vuelve a elevarse sobre el bosque para dar un mejor vistazo.

Sus ojos se posaron en aquel detalle del paisaje que contrastaba bastante con el resto del tupido bosque de los alrededores. Un forzado claro entre las copas de los árboles.

De inmediato duda de su visión y de sus otros sentidos. Decide movilizar su chakra bajo la idea de que esté bajo el efecto de un genjutsu u otra ilusión. Despues de todo es sabido que Sasori tenía una técnica de ese estilo. Hace los sellos correspondientes para contrarrestar dicho estilo de técnicas…

Nada. La irregularidad era real.

Se acerca cautelosamente al área en cuestión y confirma los destrozos. Esto no era natural, no era un rayo; la zona parecía ser afectada por un tipo de combustión o explosión.

Se sobresaltó ante tal conclusión y no tardó en adoptar una posición de combate. Mira hacia todos los lados en busca del posible responsable. Por supuesto, esto era innecesario, el autor ya estaba lejos. No tardó en razonarlo.

El sol había descendido hace tiempo mientras la kunoichi se debatía entre acampar o no. Su consciencia le grita que no hay tiempo para descansos, que cada segundo implica distancia que el marionetista gana. Tiempo para esconderse, tiempo para matar inocentes.  
Aun así, su razón tenía que ceder ante el hecho de que seguir con la cacería durante la noche sería casi imposible. Además, encontrarlo y no ser capaz de enfrentarlo sería tan inútil como peligroso.

Acabó por descansar unas pocas horas hasta que la luz del sol regresó.

Ya un poco más descansada y nuevamente en guardia, optó por utilizar este claro como centro de referencia comenzando a explorar la zona, rodeando el sitio de la explosión. Si había una anomalía, es probable que se encontrara con otra no muy lejos de allí. Siguiendo procedimientos estándares trazó en su mente un radio de dos kilómetros alrededor de este claro y comenzó a examinar el terreno.

Girando alrededor de la zona; alejándose poco a poco del centro pasa así una buena cantidad de horas, siendo afectada por el tedio, la frustración y la impaciencia que la tarea generaba. Estaba insultándose a sí misma por el error que dio origen a todos estos eventos hasta que algo le llamo la atención…. Por poco hubiese deseado que ese algo sea Sasori.

Definitivamente no lo era, pero era algo que ella reconoció. Veía unos colores muy llamativos para ese escenario, demasiado radiantes para ser parte de la flora local. Una serpiente venenosa escondida en el follaje. El veneno de esta especie es potencialmente letal en las dosis adecuadas; ella cargaba con antídotos, pero la idea no era gastarlos en animales sino en el ex Akatsuki.

Al ver al animal desde otro ángulo lo notó: sangre, estaba muerta... muerta... y _entera_... lo que la mató no la devoró...  
Se acercó al espécimen y sus sospechas se confirmaron: al animal le faltaban sus glándulas de veneno; era un trabajo muy limpio... esta pista es más que lo que posee hasta ahora. Una pequeña luz de esperanza. Siendo el único posible indicio, seguirlo es la mejor opción. Esto no podía ser obra de otro. Los cazadores de serpientes prefieren capturarlas vivas y venderlas para cosechar el veneno de forma controlada y constante.

Miró al cielo y vio su posición actual respecto al sol; revisó el territorio circundante con más detalle; gotas de sangre indican que la serpiente fue transportada desde el sur.

El autor de esto se dirigió al norte.

Según el conocimiento que la kunoichi tiene del terreno, en aquella dirección se encuentra un bosque de helechos lo suficientemente espeso para servir de refugio a alguien que no desea ser encontrado. Animada por este descubrimiento acelera su paso.

* * *

Deidara se había despedido hace días, las reservas de veneno del pelirrojo habían crecido un poco, pasó unos días creando un, no muy sofisticado, pero efectivo de método detección de intrusos.

Se posicionó en un área del bosque en la que los arboles añejos escaseaban; una zona poblada de helechos frondosos y enmarañados con algunos árboles jóvenes que no podrían soportar peso sobre ellos. El follaje aún superaba la altura del humano promedio.

Buscó un claro y desde él extendió hilos de chakra, uno por cada dedo. Estos fueron conectados a los arbustos y helechos que rodeaban el territorio aledaño.

Tal como una araña en el centro de su red, su tacto le permitía sentir el movimiento que se daba en sus alrededores y detectar su posición por medio de cada uno de los hilos. Cerrando los ojos y enfocándose solamente en el fluir del chakra en la punta de sus dedos, era capaz de alcanzar una percepción única.

Algo se movía en el sur; estaba caminando, la intensidad era baja; debía estar a 50 metros... siguió camino hacia el noreste a paso lento; probablemente sea un venado u otra fauna local.

Movimiento en el este... volvió por donde vino. Intentar averiguar qué es lo que ronda la zona sin ser capaz de verlo lo mantenía ocupado, aliviaba la molesta tortura de la espera.

Dos cuerpos se movían en el este, pareciesen fusionarse en una sola maza de movimiento; se detienen, el movimiento de algo más grande y lento toma su lugar... una escena de caza. Los dos cuerpos colisionaron y lo que quedó es el depredador arrastrando su cena a un lugar seguro. Lástima por la presa.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que un movimiento llamativo alcanzase sus dedos.

Ágil, rápido, se acerca desde el sur; por la cantidad de follaje que mueve no es más grande que mucha de la fauna local; demasiado rápido para ser identificado como un animal.

Debe ser un humano, un ninja. Sasori se estremece ante la idea de que uno de sus ex-compañeros haya venido por él tan pronto. Decide prepararse para el combate.

* * *

La ninja de orbes verdes se acercaba cautelosamente en la misma dirección; abriéndose paso entre la espesa maleza del terreno, sus ojos viraban escudriñando a todos los lados posibles, cambiando de dirección de forma fugaz intentando vislumbrar algo de movimiento a su alrededor.

Sabía que éste era el sitio. _Este debía ser_. Es el sitio perfecto para esconderse en solitario.

Transcurrían los minutos, y aunque externamente mantenía una postura observadora y calculadora, lo cierto es que dentro de sí misma no se daba el mismo panorama.

Preocupación, ira, frustración, incertidumbre, temor al fracaso, culpabilidad por sus errores, y confusión por todo lo anterior. Intentaba poner algo de orden, imponiendo su deber por sobre todo lo demás. Ya había fallado dos veces en dicho deber. Lo había dejado ir dos veces…

La primera ¿Por qué? Aún se martirizaba con ello. ¿Por Chiyo? Eso seguía empeñada en cuestionarse. Se había encariñado con la anciana, la vio tan opacada e inconforme con su vida; incapaz de enmendar todos sus errores del pasado; incapaz de cumplir su sueño.  
Sakura estaba segura de que la anciana se había resignado a tratar a su nieto criminal como uno de sus otros incontables errores; y por eso tuvo que asesinarlo aunque por dentro esto la devastara.

Aún sin conocer a la jounin retirada en su totalidad, ni a ella ni a su historia, le tuvo lástima. Fue doloroso para la kunoichi verla admitir que jamás cumpliría su sueño, el de hacer feliz a su nieto con aquella técnica prohibida. A diferencia del otro, para la anciana los lazos de sangre sí eran importantes.

Al parecer, los sentimientos de Chiyo de alguna forma habían llegado hasta ella y conmovieron su corazón en aquel momento…

Debía ser por eso. Tenía que ser por eso. Era mucho más fácil creer que le perdonó la vida por respeto a la ya difunta abuela Chiyo que indagar aún más en el asunto… no quería admitir que, en cierta forma, el pelirrojo le recuerda a _él._

Ese sujeto no era como Sasuke, y la abuela Chiyo no era como ella o como Naruto.

Naruto y ella buscaban salvar a Sasuke de la oscuridad y del camino de la venganza; salvar el vínculo que tenían entre ellos.

El otro sujeto era un monstruo, un asesino incapaz de sentir o razonar. ¿Qué iba a saber de la vida? ¿Qué valor podría otorgarle al sacrificio de un familiar?

Tanto fue así que Chiyo había decidido asesinarlo, comprendiendo que era una causa que ya estaba perdida. Pero Naruto jamás consideraría ni concebiría la opción de matar a Sasuke…

Deja de comparar las situaciones. No quiere pensar más. No quiere pensar más en Sasuke, en cuánto cambió, en cuán irreconocible se encuentra.

Sasori en realidad era un monstruo, atacó a su propia familia, traicionó y abandonó a su aldea. Lo que Chiyo tenía por él era algo no correspondido. Alguien así no debe ser capaz de corresponder afecto…

Claro que Sasuke, en aquella cueva intentó…

Presiona sus parpados con fuerza centrándose en su misión y prepara el armamento con cuidado. Encontraría al marionetista y le pondría fin a todo esto.

* * *

Sasori reconoce a la kunoichi que entra a su pequeña red. Sonríe, al menos no era Akatsuki. Pero que haya regresado sólo significa una cosa: ella mintió. Alguien quiere su cabeza y ella vino a cazar la recompensa.

Sakura organiza su inventario preparándose. Una movida poco inteligente de realizar en frente de él. Ella está mucho más armada que él.

Armado con escasos senbons, él se encuentra en clara desventaja. Así que utilizaría la sorpresa y una buena dosis de paralizantes para comenzar.

Decide lanzar tres senbons, uno al brazo que ella está utilizando para revisar; dos en las direcciones más probables de escape.

Ya sea que dé en el blanco o no, lo siguiente será presentarse ante su contrincante.

Después de todo aún quiere saber por qué lo mantiene vivo…


	5. Batalla

**Batalla**

Sakura se percata de esto para esquivar a duras penas los primeros dos proyectiles, dado a que tenía su inventario a mano, pudo cubrirse del tercero con su mochila.

Reconoce de inmediato la posibilidad de que estas agujas estén envenenadas. Aun así está contenta de haber encontrado a quien busca.

—Ya sabes que estoy aquí, no tiene sentido ser cautelosa—

El marionetista reconoce que perdió el factor sorpresa y se deja ver.

—En efecto, la cautela ya no tiene sentido. Eran solo paralizantes, nada grave, debes entender que no se si vienes con buenas intenciones y tenerte quieta es la mejor forma de averiguarlo.  
Lo que nos lleva a mi principal duda ¿Debería haber usado otro tipo de veneno? —

—Esta vez no voy a dejar que te vuelvas a escapar ¡Voy a matarte! —

Dice la kunoichi reafirmando su convicción. Para frustración de ella el marionetista sonríe mostrándose divertido ante el cambio de opinión.

— ¿Ya no puedes cubrir tu traición? No recuerdo haber entrado a Konoha ni dejarme ver ¿tu cómplice te delató para salvarse? ¿Alguien decidió pagar por mí? —

— ¡Sólo vine a terminar lo que empecé! —

Avanza en dirección al marionetista y arroja un devastador golpe apuntando a su torso.  
El pelirrojo salta unos metros hacia arriba y ella salta tras él.

La prisa de Sakura comenzó a cobrarle. Sasori estaba atado al suelo con hilos, con sólo tirar de ellos regresó al suelo antes que su oponente. Sakura, carente de maniobrabilidad en el aire, se ve totalmente vulnerable. Termina recibiendo dos agujas en el muslo.

Sasori ve que ella no parece la misma con la que peleo hace tiempo. Parece fuera de disciplina. Peligrosa pero sin foco. Sin Chiyo para ayudarle y peleando en sus términos, Sasori se siente confiado del resultado de este enfrentamiento.

—Conste que no soy yo el que tiene intenciones asesinas en esta ocasión ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te convertiste en un monstruo como yo tan rápido? Creo que siempre lo fuiste—

Sakura cae al suelo y de inmediato saca jeringas que se inyecta a si misma sin pensar demasiado.  
Sin importar las características del veneno que tenga en su sangre, alguno de los antídotos le compraría tiempo… y todos los antídotos equivocados le jugarían en contra dentro de no mucho tiempo. Consumida por la idea de matar al marionetista, ella no planea permitir que esta pelea dure demasiado.

— ¡No soy un monstruo! Yo jamás levantaría una mano contra un familiar. ¡Así que cállate fenómeno! —

Arroja una serie de kunais que Sasori esquiva antes de responderle.

—Traicionaste a tu aldea, levantaste tu mano contra más que tu familia—

— ¡¿Y tú qué sabes de familias o aldeas?! —

La pelirrosa arroja una bomba de humo que interrumpe la visión de ambos. Luego ella calla.

—Tu aldea incluye a tu familia, se supone que es más importante.- —Responde el pelirrojo.

Luego de hablar, Sasori remueve uno de sus brazos y lo arroja en un borde de la nube de humo. Acto seguido salta hacia el otro borde. La ninja debería adivinar en base al sonido a cuál de los dos bordes dirigirse.

Ella acierta en su elección y la marioneta escapa a duras penas de un golpe que agrieta el suelo bajo sus pies. Sale del humo atrayéndose a sí mismo a los arbustos lindantes con los hilos que en ellos había dejado.

—Seguiremos así hasta que uno de los dos cometa un error ¿No? –Habla Sakura — ¡Te atreves a hablar de familia! ¡De aldeas! —

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Era bastante más útil para los dos no enfrentarnos. —

Sakura lanza aún más proyectiles antes de lanzarse a sí misma nuevamente sin impactar.

—Tuviste dos oportunidades fáciles de matarme. Me subestimas si crees que tendrás una tercera. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —

El marionetista vuelve a elevarse mientras habla con su oponente, tanto para desmoralizarla como para saciar su propia curiosidad. La pelirrosa salta tras el ex-Akatsuki, que vuelve a abusar de su maniobrabilidad aérea para descender y arrojar más senbons hacia ella.

Sakura no comete el mismo error una segunda vez. Su cuerpo evita el impacto con una técnica de reemplazo y ella arremete otra vez sobre su enemigo a gran velocidad

—Tus estúpidas agujas no sirven contra mí. —

Pero él estaba un paso adelante.

—Difiero

De la nube de humo, más precisamente del brazo que en ella permanecía brota una aguja que se clava en el hombro de la kunoichi deteniendo su avance.

—Las siguientes tendrán venenos letales. No más jueguitos… y aún no me respondes. ¿Por qué? —

Sakura se clava otra jeringa. La mezcla química de antídotos y otros químicos diseñados para mejorar el desempeño de su cuerpo fluía por su sangre alargando la pelea, pero arriesgando su vida. De a poco comienza a contemplar la idea que si el marionetista no la mata estos químicos lo harían.

Avanza otra vez pero a media acción siente sus sentidos fallar por un instante. Momento que el marionetista abusa para extraer la aguja en su hombro y volver a clavarla en el muslo de la ninja.

—Tus antídotos no regeneraran músculos. Responde. —

Toma unos pasos de distancia.

— ¿Qué importa? Es estúpido—Contestó mientras dirigía su palma embebida en chakra sanador con característico tono verdoso hacia su muslo para sanar la afección

Mientras los potentes efectos del antídoto estuvieran actuando sobre su cuerpo, no tendría que preocuparse por el veneno que el otro introdujera dentro de ella, aunque debía ir con más cuidado…

—Comprender el motivo por el que ahora me quieres vivo no es una estupidez. Estupidez es tu cambio de opinión. Mira como terminas. —

—Porque eres un puto error. Para el mundo, para la abuela Chiyo, para Akatsuki y lo eres para mí. Voy a corregir ese error—Suelta con ponzoña en sus palabras

—Entonces la estupidez fue dejarme vivo… excepto que a pesar de error no soy un peligro para ti. Supongamos que te creo que nadie te envía. Entonces es más útil mantenerme vivo.  
Mi único motivo para matarte es que eres una amenaza, eso y que serias una hermosa marioneta... pero no tengo el equipo para... procesarte.  
En serio, no me des motivos para matarte. No tienes suficientes para insistir en esto. —

La pelirrosa lo miró con asco y repulsión mientras el cóctel químico en su sangre nublaba su vista y atrofiaba sus músculos.

—Si quieres serme útil quítate la vida. —Insiste desafiante— ¿Realmente te piensas que haría todo este viaje de búsqueda sólo para socializar amistosamente contigo? ¿Qué confiaría en un criminal como tú? ¿Que esperaría algo de ti? —

—Puedes esperar que haga lo que es conveniente para mí mismo, tenerte de aliada es conveniente, si pretendes mi muerte será conveniente matarte.  
Vuelvo a repetirte, tener un enemigo cuando puedes tener un aliado es estúpido.  
Solo mato a quien está mejor muerto que vivo, si te quisiera matar ya lo habría hecho. Te dejé ir. —

— ¡Ya cierra la boca! —Lo calla entre aturdida y harta de tan inútil y obtusa conversación.

Arroja otro golpe, pero su cuerpo ya no está en su mejor estado. Está perdiendo por simple desgaste, el monstruo frente a ella ni siquiera tiene músculos que puedan cansarse.

La marioneta humana vuelve a evitarla, no hay modo que él pierda una batalla de desgaste, el brazo suelto vuela hacia la pelirrosa y una navaja en él le genera un corte no muy profundo en la pantorrilla.

De allí en adelante la escena apenas puede llamarse batalla. La ninja insiste en atacar fracasando en cada movimiento y recibiendo heridas en respuesta.

Sasori ya no se enfoca tanto en la batalla como en la situación.

—No quieres morir, tu vida vale más que tu moral, lo sabes—

—Te equivocas, antes que vivir como una coraza patética y vacía sin escrúpulos, prefiero morir con el honor que aún me quede…—Exclama nuevamente con la mirada encendida mientras intenta asestar su mejor golpe. Sasori se deja impactar en el hombro, el brazo se disloca de su posición y clava una aguja en su tórax mientras el resto de su cuerpo se desliza hacia un lado.

_"Esta chiquilla aún insiste, su estupidez es... admirable... ese es el término"_

—Una oportunidad más: usa tu cerebro o no tendrás otra chance de usarlo, mi paciencia tiene límites—

La insistencia y estupidez de Sakura eran formidables a los ojos del pelirrojo, que había hecho su misión personal el ver morir ese ímpetu en la kunoichi.

Ella trata de seguir sus movimientos y buscar un hueco en su defensa para alcanzarlo con otro golpe, sin embargo sus movimientos se tornan torpes y confusos.

—Vete al demonio—Dice la mujer con escaso aliento

Sasori realizaba sólo cortes superficiales, no quería sólo matarla, quería ver en sus ojos esa mirada que dice _'debí aceptar su oferta'_. Toda voluntad se quiebra, toda intención es temporal. Solo lo eterno le importa, ¿Qué vale la vida de un ser humano cuyos más fuertes valores duran tanto como lo que tardan en reconocer que están en agonía?

Eso le permitía matar, de allí nacía quizá esa falta de respeto que le tenía a la vida. Todos renuncian a sus valores cuando se enfrentan a la muerte. Cuando la llama de la vida se apaga los grandes ideales se apagan con ella.

No existían excepciones. Incluso él mismo estaba incluido y eso mismo le pesaba. Cuando la agonía toco su puerta, cuando la muerte vino a buscarle; él, el que decía darle valor a lo eterno, el que buscaba la inmortalidad. Él acepto la muerte cuando la vio de cerca.

Sakura por su parte sólo insistía, sus movimientos entorpecidos le dificultaban la esquiva pero por cada corte que recibía se acercaba más al marionetista, paso a paso, salto a salto.  
Su cuerpo ya no respondía a motricidad fina, por más que quisiese era imposible para ella siquiera sujetar una jeringa de antídoto. Apenas se mantenía de pie.  
La kunoichi se veía deplorable, incontables pequeños cortes se exhibían en su ropa y extremidades, a pesar de eso seguía avanzando con decisión firme e inquebrantable en su mirada.

_"Él es un monstruo, un asesino, un traidor, un enfermo, mi responsabilidad... Lo deje vivir dos veces, arriesgué todo por un error... si muero aquí él vendrá conmigo…"_

La terquedad y tenacidad de esa chica ya eran insoportablemente irritantes. Ya fueron suficientes juegos, era hora de mostrarle cuán poco valen sus valores. Un movimiento más de sus hilos en el momento preciso fue todo lo que necesitó, en su desgaste físico la pelirrosa _casi_ logró esquivar un pequeño pero crucial corte que logró derribarla.

Sasori rápidamente vuelve a ensamblar sus brazos; y mientras inmoviliza los de la aturdida pelirrosa la observa con frialdad a los ojos.

—Ahora lo entiendes ¿No? Era mejor tenerme de aliado…  
Ya te arrepientes ¿Verdad? Así como te arrepientes de haberme dejado vivir ahora te arrepientes de enfrentarte—

—Que… te… pudras…—

Fue lo único que recibió por respuesta.

_"Esta niña aún insiste... ¿Acaso no nota que su derrota es inminente? ¿Acaso no nota que sólo respira porque yo se lo permito?"_

Sakura libera sus brazos a fuerza de voluntad e intenta un último golpe que apenas roza la mejilla del marionetista antes de perder el conocimiento en lo que parecen ser sus últimos momentos de lucidez.

El marionetista la ve caer mientras los ojos verdes se cierran poco a poco. Él había salido ganando por rebote ésta vez, ahora estaba libre de deudas y solo debe preocuparse por embargo, su mente no repara mucho en este detalle, otro asunto se lleva su total atención… Observa estático e intrigado la escena frente a sus ojos.

_"Su mirada... no cambió, sus intenciones... no se desvanecieron, sus valores... no cedieron ante la agonía... Su voluntad, de no ser por el resultado de la batalla... esa voluntad podría ser... permanente... eterna..._

_Ella poseía habilidades impresionantes, ella consiguió derrotarme una vez y de no ser por la falta de preparación la historia probablemente se hubiese repetido._

_Esa voluntad... tal como cualquier marioneta no garantiza la victoria, como cualquier herramienta el mal uso de ella puede conducir al desastre… Y por usarla mal... esa voluntad está a punto de morir con su portadora... eso seria. No. Eso es una lástima."_

Su cuerpo iba a morir antes que su voluntad… ella no había cedido. Ella acababa de convertirse en la _excepción_ a la regla. Algo que hasta hoy creía imposible.

Valores que no son efímeros. Una voluntad eterna. Una tenacidad que él es capaz de admirar.

De repente y sin previo aviso, un aspecto de la eternidad que él no comprende se presenta frente a sus ojos. Más precisamente está a punto de morir frente a sus ojos.

No comprendía el porqué, eso le molestaba. Pero aún más le molestaba que esta mujer logró algo que el no pudo. No temblar ante la muerte. Envidiaba eso. Quería comprenderlo.

No podía respetarse a sí mismo como artista si dejaba a esta voluntad desaparecer...


	6. Una chance más

**Una chance más**

El tiempo era borroso, confuso; sólo recordaba fragmentos de la batalla. Dolores en sus extremidades, punzadas agudas de impactos de senbons. Todo era negro, su sentido del oído recién se estaba despertando. Cree haber perdido la vista pero un cambio en la luz le hace notar que su temporal ceguera se debe a que no tiene la fuerza para abrir sus parpados.

Permanece quieta y adolorida mientras su cuerpo de a poco recupera algo de motricidad. Mientras tanto hace un esfuerzo por recordar qué era lo que le había pasado para terminar así…

Sasori. La batalla con él. Ella había perdido... pero estaba viva. O al menos eso cree. Intenta abrir los parpados pero siente que pesan toneladas.

Fue rescatada, ¿Por quién? ¿Qué ocurrió con Sasori? ¿Huyó?

Había fracasado; al abrir sus ojos tendría que enfrentar sus verdades con la aldea. No bien se recupere de esto teme la realidad a la que regresará. De seguro verá las paredes del hospital de la hoja, la desaprobación de su maestra... Y eso no es nada comparado con lo que le espera cuando sepan la verdad.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano abrió los ojos, pero no estaba en una camilla y no era su gente quien la estaba observando.

Su vista es borrosa, muy borrosa. Apenas logra visualizar una sola figura negra que al parecer la observaba. Parpadea un par de veces, intentando reconocer el sitio en el cual se encuentra.

Definitivamente no era un hospital.

El olor característico del bosque entra por sus fosas nasales a cada inhalación. Concluyó rápidamente que era una probabilidad el que no se hubiese movido mucho del sitio en el cual había perdido la conciencia hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Sin embargo parecía estar recostada sobre otra cosa más suave que el césped silvestre o la tierra…

Debía espabilarse cuanto antes, debía revisar ella misma el estado de sus heridas.

Incorporándose lentamente, aún con los ojos cerrados, palpa su brazo y luego las heridas que causaron su desmayo.

Estaba vendada y al parecer la hemorragia se había detenido hace algo de tiempo, no cabía dudas de que la habían atendido a tiempo.

¿Pero quién?

La figura que vio, la que creyó al principio que era una simple alucinación, pero observándola nuevamente por unos minutos mientras sus sentidos vuelven en sí mismos. Esta, anteriormente borrosa masa, comienza a tomar una forma desagradablemente conocida. Era… él. Era Sasori.

Sasori se encuentra frente a ella sentado al lado de la mochila que ella trajo. Sin expresión en el rostro y con los parpados entrecerrados, los ojos ámbares de la marioneta la observan impasibles y taciturnos.

—Sí, vives. Si, fui yo el que te atendió.

Responde a una pregunta que la pelirrosa no llegó a formular nunca, casi como si leyese su mente con su penetrante mirada ámbar.

—Ahora que sé que sigues viva y que probablemente aún intentes matarme, será mejor que me retire.  
Te aconsejaría que no intentes nada estúpido ahora y que no vuelvas a perseguirme pero creo que sería inútil pedírtelo—

—¿..Por... por qué? ¿Por qué me ayudaste? —Fue lo único que atina a preguntar la chica, aún muy aturdida y desconcertada por todo lo que pasaba. No entendía absolutamente nada.

—Vales más viva que muerta.

—¿..Eh? —Cuestiona ella nuevamente frunciendo un poco el ceño, tratando de rememorar un poco más los acontecimientos previos a su inconsciencia.

—No podría llamarme artista si privo al mundo de la belleza.

La mueca de la kunoichi se tuerce expresando desconcierto ante la inesperada respuesta.

—Me tomas el pelo ¿A qué te estás refiriendo exactamente?

Cuestiona con escaso aliento y forzando cada palabra a salir de su agotado cuerpo.

El pelirrojo se pone de pie sin emitir sonido alguno; manteniéndose inmutable, o eso le parecía ya que en la penumbra de la noche no podía vislumbrar muy bien aquellos rasgos.

—No espero que comprendas conceptos como la belleza o el arte, si no puedes comprenderlo nadie puede explicártelo—Sentencia con voz seca y sin emoción alguna en ella.

Sakura bufó con fastidio, desconforme con aquella 'respuesta'.

—Estoy confundida…

El Akasuna no emite ninguna respuesta, esa frase no necesita respuesta. Aún no procesa las implicancias de aquello que encontró en la pelirrosa. Sólo la observa como intentando sacarle las respuestas con los ojos.

—Aún quedan antídotos si es que los venenos aún afectan tu juicio. Mi conocimiento médico no es el mejor pero pude estabilizarte. Dejaré tus cosas en este arbusto, me tome la libertad de tomar las sobras de tu arsenal ofensivo. Creo que es un precio justo por tu vida, si difieres de todas formas no tienes opción.

— ¿...Supongo que con esto estamos a mano? —Preguntó sarcásticamente la joven. Ella no le había pedido que hiciera eso, pero a fin de cuentas, no podía ser tan desagradecida, incluso si la 'ayuda' provenía de un ser como ése.

—Supongo... —Responde Sasori, tan inmutable e indiferente como siempre.

—Para ser un criminal, eres estúpido; podrías haberme matado. Deberías haberme matado—

Contestó una amargada Sakura, desviando su mirada al suelo… Ahora ella estaba prácticamente _suplicando_ la muerte a un criminal, al que ella había salvado de morir en primer lugar. La joven no puede pensar un escenario en el que pueda verse más patética.

— ¿Tú hablas de estupidez? Dado tu historial quizá seas una autoridad en el tema…—Se burla jocosamente de ella— Y respecto a lo de criminal: criminal es aquel que rompe la ley, las leyes cambian, son efímeras, irrelevantes. Persigo cosas más importantes, más duraderas. Definirme como criminal es circunstancial. Sin valor alguno.

—No importa que uses la ley para justificarte. Eres repugnante. Dime cuantos has matado sin motivo…

Contestó sintiéndose arder internamente. No puede perdonarse vivir por culpa de él. No puede entenderlo.

—Murieron por la misma razón que tú sigues con vida. Por belleza. Por arte. Si sus muertes son algo reprobable entonces tu vida también lo es. —Responde.

Sakura apretó los dientes con furia y enfado por la descarada provocación, quería golpearlo, golpearlo una y otra y otra y otra vez, sin importarle que sus nudillos se rompan en el proceso ni que el pelirrojo no pudiera sentirlos. Pero no tenía fuerza para esto. Ya le costaba sólo el hablar.

—Cuanta impotencia que me das—Contestó riendo entre dientes de forma irónica, pero con infinita rabia—No te das una idea de cómo quiero golpearte—

—No te aconsejo gastar fuerza intentándolo, no voy a ayudarte a volver a Konoha así que tendrás que caminar hasta allí. —Sasori ignora de manera descarada la intención asesina no tan implícita de la fémina para con él—De por cierto, no pienso dejar que nadie sepa de tu traición, no habría gracia en salvarte la vida si luego tus compatriotas tendrían que quitártela

¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué la ayuda?

Sakura Entierra su rostro en el hueco que formaban sus rodillas flexionadas sobre sí misma, abrazándolas con los puños cerrados y gritando su impotencia tan fuerte como su mermado cuerpo le permite.

—No quiero que me ayudes, no quiero que me salves ni que me ayudes a esconder que existes. Si tengo que pagar por mi error, ¡Prefiero que así sea! …Desaparece ¡Desaparece de una vez y muérete!

Él permanece indiferente al estado emocional de la kunoichi.

— Yo no colaborare en tu destrucción, va en contra de lo que creo correcto.

— ¡No los traicioné! Una cosa sin idea de nada como tú no puede entenderlo…

Contestó desesperada y colérica ante la cada vez más frecuente acusación contra ella, cubriendo su rostro.

— ¿Si no traicionaste a tu aldea entonces cuál es el error?

— ¡Tú eres el error!

—... ¿Error dejarme vivo? ¿Eso no es traición?

—...Ya cállate. No quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo fenómeno del diablo—Contestó furiosa y amenazante la chica, esta vez levantando su faz de su regazo para dirigirle una mirada hostil.

Sasori sonríe al ver ese ánimo en la joven. Responde animado. Agradado por la vista. Algo que a la kunoichi le repugna desde el fondo de su ser.

— ¡Bien! ¡Eso sigue existiendo! Hice bien...

—...Eres un…

—Un artista.

Ella se arriesga y hace un segundo esfuerzo sobrehumano. Trató de ponerse de pie como pudo mientras Sasori no se movió de su sitio en ningún momento. Flaqueando y cayéndose un par de veces.

Una vez conseguido el equilibrio sobre sus dos piernas intenta golpearlo con la poca fuerza que tiene.

— ¡Eres un bastardo!

Como era de esperarse en su condición, los músculos le fallaron y calló sobre la marioneta/marionetista, manteniéndose de pie apoyada sobre su pecho. La situación le daba asco. Le hacía hervir la sangre. Apoyada sobre el hombro del sujeto que más odia, se niega a torcer su cuello para verle.

Sasori mantiene un rostro inmutable mientras por dentro siente a su musa dándole la aprobación por sus actos.

—Y por esto te dejo vivir

Murmura en el oído de Sakura antes de apartarse y dejarla caer de rodillas.

—No te aconsejo volver a buscarme, pero espero que desobedezcas.

La chica, cabizbaja, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, deja que un par de lágrimas de impotencia cayeran de sus ojos y rodaran por sus mejillas hasta morir en la tierra debajo de ella.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué?—Trataba de contener en vano los sollozos— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

— ¿Qué quiero? Que vivas, que insistas, que mantengas viva la belleza que portas. —Responde extrañamente fascinado, cosa que repugna aún más a la joven frente a él — ¿Por qué? Ya lo dije. No privaré al mundo de ella.  
Volverás a intentar matarme, volveré a impedirlo, no quiero matarte pero no planeo morir.

—Además de ser algo repugnante... también eres un morboso—Espeta con el poco orgullo que aún le quedaba, sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

—Yo hablo de belleza, tú hablas de morbo y repugnancia…—La corrige con sutil aire de arrogancia.

—...Eres un enfermo—Contesta ella.

—Un artista— La corrige de nuevo.

La chica sólo atinó a seguir llorando ante la impotencia de no poder tan siquiera ponerse de pie sin esfuerzo.

—Te odio…

No hay respuesta del marionetista esta vez. Él sólo se aleja; él cumplió con su deber como artista: permitió a la belleza existir. Ahora tiene mucho en que pensar; presenció una nueva forma de belleza, su perspectiva artística estaba evolucionando.

Todo gracias a esta joven que le da caza.

—No te vas a escapar. —Con terquedad ella intenta agarrarle la ropa para evitar que su objetivo huyera de nuevo, lamentablemente esto queda sólo en el intento.

—Ya no te diré que no me persigas, solo te diré que guardes tu fuerza y vuelvas para hacerlo cuando alguien pueda creer esas palabras. —Habla calmadamente por última vez antes de marcharse de la escena.

Luego ella queda sola. Por un momento mientras su cuerpo recuperaba sus fuerzas se permitió llorar. No le importaba. ¿Y ahora qué? La pregunta se le presenta como un monumento a su fracaso definitivo.

Respira hondo para tranquilizarse o al menos controlarse por fuera. Vivir en estas condiciones, deber su vida a esa cosa… a esa persona. Era un motivo para despreciarse, para detestar el hecho de vivir.

Piensa en Naruto, en Sasuke. Pero más que nada en el primero. Entre tanto ambiente depresivo y sin esperanza, ella lo recuerda. Él pasó de ser un niño molesto a alguien que camina por delante de ella. Desde la partida de Sasuke, el rubio decidió con cargar con otro problema más… Como si el peso de la bestia de nueve colas hubiese convertido cada carga adicional en una nimiedad.

Sakura sabía que este no es el caso. Naruto cargaba con cada promesa y cada misión personal forzándose a sonreír día a día.

Luego compara a su rubio amigo consigo misma.

¿Y ella? Llorando y revolcándose en el suelo ¿Era esa la impresión que quería dar? Definitivamente no. Aprieta la tierra dentro de su puño con impotencia mientras sus cavilaciones la hacían vagar aún más entre sus recuerdos.

Ella también había hecho una promesa. No podía simplemente derrumbarse como si nada. Ella se había prometido a sí misma que sería de ayuda. No podía renunciar a sus propias convicciones No. Ella jamás _se permitiría_ renunciar a ellas.

Luego de un rato que en su mente sólo habían parecido unos pocos instantes, logró ponerse de pie con determinación. Ella no quería ser así .Hace mucho ya que había renunciado a compadecerse de sí misma por ser débil.

Ese Akatsuki no volvería a jugar con ella de esa forma…

Se apresuró a comprobar lo que quedaba de su armamento. No le quedaba casi ningún arma, pero sí suficiente medicina y comida para atenderse a sí misma y llegar en buen estado a la Arena.

…

Antes de dejar la zona revisa el exacto sitio en el que despertó. Su memoria táctil no estuvo equivocada. Allí encontró una oscura y suave prenda de torso, sobre la que evidentemente ella reposó mientras se hallaba inconsciente.

Sin duda pertenecía al marionetista. Ahora no todo parecía estar perdido. Quizá un rastreo podría ser millones de veces más rápido y efectivo para encontrar al fugitivo. Pero él era demasiado inteligente para olvidar _esto_ aquí. Él la estaría esperando. Tendría una chance más de redimirse.

Sin perder tiempo emprende camino hacia la aldea de la Arena. Sasori no saldrá del país del Fuego. La seguridad en Suna aún es demasiado activa y Akatsuki tiene demasiada presencia en sitios aledaños. Le encontraría otra vez… tendría una chance más de enmendarse,

Los días fueron pasando y el pequeño encargo había sido completado, pese a pequeños inconvenientes que por suerte jamás saldrían a la luz. Afortunadamente para Sakura, el encontronazo que había ocurrido durante su viaje de ida había quedado sepultado para siempre, para las aldeas, y por ahora dentro de su propia mente también.

Cumplida la tarea asignada el retorno a casa no se hizo esperar tampoco. Gracias a su talento en el ninjutsu médico, podía presumir de cierta ventaja al borrar casi perfectamente los rastros de la batalla acontecida.

La situación era miel sobre hojuelas, salvo que él sigue vivo… en el sentido de que nadie pareció notar nada extraño sobre los acontecimientos que ocurrieron, y menos aún sobre aquellos que _en verdad_ habían ocurrido. ¿La suerte estaba a su favor? En este momento no estaba muy claro, no podía sentirse ni completamente aliviada por la conveniencia de la situación en sí, ni como una completa fracasada por haber fallado de nuevo en deshacerse de ese Akatsuki y redimirse frente a su aldea.

—Bueno, me siento más que satisfecha con lo que me has demostrado hoy. Ya has hecho mucho Sakura—Sonríe la voluptuosa mujer mayor, mentora de la pelirrosa—Ahora puedes descansar.

Al menos su esfuerzo sirvió para que la Hokage no notara las consecuencias de una batalla de tal calibre en su cuerpo.

—Con su permiso maestra—Se inclina respetuosamente, para luego abandonar el sitio por la única puerta que poseía la habitación.

Sasori volvió a esconderse, pero ahora tenía estos sucesos en su mente. Esa joven le mostro _algo..._

No estaba acostumbrado a _encontrar_ belleza; una cosa es crearla, inmortalizar un momento, un estado. Eso sí lo conocía, más que conocerlo es algo que había perfeccionado. Tanto adoraba darle eternidad a lo efímero que lo practicó en su propio cuerpo.

Otra muy distinta era esto... algo duradero que _ya existía_... algo tan tendiente a la eternidad. Algo bello que es así sin necesidad de que un artista intervenga. Esa terquedad.

Eso es capaz de sobrevivir a la agonía, a eso en donde toda voluntad se quiebra... pero no a la muerte... así como la belleza duradera en una de sus creaciones muere cuando la marioneta es destruida.

Había encontrado algo que no debe morir... Deidara hubiese dicho que es algo efímero...

Pero no es tan sencillo; no existe nada incondicionalmente eterno. El marionetista lo sabía y es por eso que dedicó su vida a encontrar y crear belleza.

Incluso la marioneta más bella pierde sus cualidades al ser destruida. Por eso debe cuidarse él mismo también.

Sin embargo, si en algo confía, si algo reverencia, si algo en este mundo le es de verdadera importancia, _eso_ es su musa. Y esta le dijo que a Sakura aún no le había llegado la hora. Ella vendría a buscarlo una vez más y él sabe que tendrá una chance más de comprender esa atípica voluntad.


	7. Sobre el arte

**Sobre el arte**

La misión había salido bien, considerando las complicaciones. Ahora Sakura disponía de unos días para aclarar sus pensamientos. Para intentar descansar de la confusión.  
Ella seguía viva pero el Akatsuki también, no la había matado, la había salvado. Las cosas no iban tan mal ¿verdad?

Maldición, ahí estaba pensando en el tema otra vez.

Ya llevaba dos días en la aldea, dos días en los que intenta encontrar algo de descanso y tranquilidad. Bueno, cuando la jornada de hoy llegase a su fin ya serían tres días.

Buscando un sitio calmado y poco transitado para descansar su mente, se termina hallando a sí misma en la biblioteca. Pero no por esto consiguió soledad.

—Buenos días, Sakura— Saluda con voz amable un pálido muchacho de pelo negro, al divisar a la joven en un lugar un poco apartado dentro del silencioso lugar.

—Oh, Sai. Buenos días…—Saluda distraídamente la aludida, mientras retorna su mirada al libro que estaba leyendo hasta hace unos milisegundos atrás.

Era común ver a la pelirrosa en la biblioteca, Sai no notó nada sospechoso en ella. Toma una silla y le hace un gesto a su compañera pidiéndole para sentarse en su cercanía.

— ¿Puedo...? —Pregunta con el tono de voz un poco más bajo por respeto a las otras personas que se hallan en el sitio, sin embargo la chica no pareció escucharlo.

— ¿…Sakura?

Insiste nuevamente esta vez alzando la voz sólo un poco, pero aun así no recibe respuesta. Extraño.

—Sakura—Insiste esta vez con tono de voz normal, esta vez sí logrando llamar la atención de la kunoichi, quien despegó la vista del libro para mirarlo algo sorprendida.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Claro, claro. Siéntate Sai—Responde rápidamente la chica sonriendo un poco apenada por el pequeño despiste.

El chico se sienta frente a ella abriendo el libro de comportamientos sociales que usualmente acostumbraba leer en sus ratos libres.

No es noticia que Sai posee ciertas complicaciones para socializar. Él mismo las acepta, intenta aprender a llevarse con la gente por medio de la lectura. Para su pena siempre encontró que la gente es consistentemente más complicada que los libros. Ambos leen en silencio.

El moreno leyó por un tiempo. De a momentos observaba a su compañera de equipo. No pasó desapercibido el detalle de que Sakura no cambio la página en 30 minutos. Debe de estar preocupada. Quizá debería de preguntarle al respecto.

¿Cómo acercarse a la gente de forma amistosa? Su libro favorito decía que sentarse junto a la persona era una forma frecuente y efectiva de generar conversaciones espontáneas y de esa forma conseguir que las relaciones y vínculos se volvieran más estrechos.

Sin embargo, ¿Cómo hacer que surjan dichas conversaciones? A veces podían surgir de la nada, pero en casos como esos, al parecer se requería de otro esfuerzo más elaborado para conseguirlo.

¿Qué hacer en esos momentos?

Decide tomar la iniciativa, ya que varias veces vio a Naruto y a otras personas del mismo círculo social hacerlo. Sin embargo, las mujeres en general, y especialmente Sakura, poseían un carácter algo voluble. Si, voluble era la palabra que por ahora más se adecuaba. Concluyó que debía ser más sutil.

—... ¿Qué estás leyendo? —Pregunta de repente del chico

—...Nada tan interesante como lo que lees tú—

La pelirrosa suspira con aburrimiento.

Eso era…una respuesta negativa? ¿O quizá una respuesta positiva? En el libro pone que cuando consigues una respuesta negativa, es mejor dejar de insistir. Sin embargo la intención de dicha respuesta era algo confusa. Podría ser cualquiera de las dos

— ¿Eso crees? —Pregunta el chico de nuevo, expectante a la reacción de la pelirrosa.

—..Olvídalo—

Esta persona era demasiado ambigua. ¿Qué significaban aquellas respuestas? Le molesta un poco no comprender las conversaciones, pero a la vez las respuestas a su parecer cripticas le intrigan. Decide prevenir y dejar la conversación por ahora.

—Bueno— Responde con voz algo alegre pero inmutable mientras vuelve su vista a su propia lectura.

Sakura apoya su codo sobre la mesa frente a ella, recargando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano mientras observa al chico leer esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Oye, Sai.

Llama la chica con curiosidad disimulada

— ¿Sí? —Atiende el otro sonriendo mientras vuelve a levantar su mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Piensas en algo cuando haces tus dibujos?

Pregunta arqueando una ceja sutilmente.

—En lo que quiero dibujar.

Responde el dibujante como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

La pelirrosa lo mira un poco confundida pero mantiene el interés en la _pseudo_-conversación.

— ¿Y en qué sueles pensar? ¿Cosas? ¿Personas? ¿Paisajes? ¿…Sentimientos?

—Preguntas algo que ya he respondido. Es confuso ¿Por qué te interesa? ¿Te agrada el dibujo?

Responde haciendo gala de su ineptitud al conversar.

—Me da curiosidad el arte… y tú eres un artista ¿Verdad? —Responde ella esta vez, tratando de disipar en lo posible las dudas del otro.

—Puede decirse que lo soy. El arte es un concepto muy amplio ¿Hay algo particular acerca de lo que quieras mi opinión?

Sobre el arte él sí que entendía. De eso sí podía hablar. Escasas son las ocasiones en las que una conversación toca un tópico en el que el pálido se sienta a gusto. Así que responde con una naturalidad atípica en él.

—El arte como concepto amplio tomaría más tiempo del que tenemos.

Estaba alegre por mantener una conversación dentro de sus términos, por fin algo que podía entender.

—Me interesa el tema. El arte. Quiero aprender sobre él ¿Podrías enseñarme?

—El arte es muy amplio como decía... todo puede ser considerado arte. Depende de donde encuentra belleza el artista. —Sai hace una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—Yo la encuentro en el movimiento, y del movimiento la llevo a los dibujos. Otros encuentran belleza en la juventud. Creo que es el caso de Guy, lo plasma en su taijutsu. Al menos creo que es la única forma de explicar su obsesión. Como sea.

Es la búsqueda de la belleza y la expresión lo que diferencia el arte de las demás cosas.  
Una técnica marcial usada como herramienta solo es eso, buscando belleza, expresándola. Entonces es arte.  
Como decía, es amplio. No podría explicarlo en general.  
¿Algo en particular acerca del arte que quisieras saber? —

Sakura se sorprende de recibir una respuesta tan elocuente de Sai. Él no suele hablar de ese modo. Pero parece que llevó sus dudas al sujeto correcto. Jamás hubiera pensado esa frase refiriéndose a Sai.

— ¿Las personas pueden ser arte?

La pregunta refleja su total ignorancia respecto al tema. Sai por su parte parece no sorprenderse mucho por ella.

—He tenido a personas o aspectos de ellas como inspiración, no contemplo a las personas como arte. —El dibujante se desenvuelve con total naturalidad—He leído acerca de algo llamado el arte de vivir, gente que persigue la belleza en su modo de vida. Creo que es algo que de una u otra forma todo artista hace.  
No sé si alguien pudiese llamar a otros 'arte' pero si puede encontrar en otros la belleza que uno busca para su arte.  
Buscar inspiración fuera de uno es algo muy común en artistas.

_"Encontrar en otros la belleza que uno busca para su arte"._ Esa frase hace eco en la kunoichi.

—Ya veo... —Responde pensativa pero atenta a las palabras del chico—Entonces, si un artista persigue o encuentra esa "inspiración" en una persona ¿Eso qué significa?

—Nada en particular. Ayuda al artista a crear; una fuente de inspiración es algo que un artista aprecia pero no tiene por qué tener un mayor significado.  
Por darte una comparación es similar a la admiración entre discípulo y maestro. Solo que se ve de una manera distinta... enfocada en la belleza.

—Entiendo… —Su mirada verde baja un segundo—Entonces si esa fuente de inspiración desaparece, entonces el artista buscaría otra similar en otro sitio ¿Verdad?

—No es tan simple, las fuentes de inspiración no son algo común. Un artista busca crear belleza, encontrarla no es común. Uno no la busca, uno la encuentra. Que una fuente de inspiración desaparezca no es bueno.

—Como en una relación de maestro y discípulo: El maestro protege a su aprendiz; el artista intenta preservar la belleza ¿No? —Razonó la chica ante las palabras de Sai.

—No. El artista aprende de su fuente de inspiración no al revés.  
El artista sería el aprendiz. Pero sí, intentaría preservar su fuente de inspiración. Al menos eso imagino.

— ¿Y si ésta huye de él? ¿El artista la perseguiría?

Sai queda en silencio confundido por la pregunta.

—Preguntas cosas raras.  
Yo no debo perseguir un paisaje o un animal solo porque me inspire, su existencia me inspira.  
No entiendo a qué te refieres.

Sakura lo mira con la ceja ligeramente arqueada, estaba entrando en territorio pantanoso... Debía tener más cuidado de no ser tan directa. Se reprende mentalmente al respecto.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Me refiero a si necesitas estar en constante contacto con la fuente. O aunque no la veas ni estés cerca aun así puede serte provechosa.

—Lo segundo. No necesito estar cerca de un ave para que me inspire. Aunque sería una lástima que todas las aves desaparecieran. Si ese fuese un riesgo creo que las defendería. Espero el ejemplo te sirva con tu duda acerca de la protección. De todas formas creo que siempre habrá aves.

—Eh... sí, claro. Me ayuda…—Responde sin comprender la analogía. Ahora el moreno volvía a sonar tan incompetente en el aspecto social como siempre lo fue.

—Me alegra.

Responde el dibujante con una sonrisa.

—Lo tendré presente—Responde entre risas la joven.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo, es entretenido—Comenta nuevamente la kunoichi , ahora de mejor humor, estirándose sobre la silla.

— ¿Por qué las dudas? ¿Deseas desarrollar un tipo de arte?

Sakura lo mira con curiosidad que se permite demostrar.

— ¿Hmm? No, simplemente sentía curiosidad. No eres el primer artista que conozco, pero sí el primero con el que converso de arte.

—Creo que es la primera vez que hablo del arte. Me sorprende que te interese el tema. Los ninjas médicos suelen enfocarse más en temas prácticos.

—Sí, supongo que es así... Pero no sabía que el arte fuera algo más... ¿Cómo decirlo? Interesante de lo que me parecía a simple vista.

—Me resulta interesante, pero entiendo que en este mundo no muchos decidan invertir su tiempo en pensar en asuntos como la belleza. Gastar ese tiempo entrenando suele ser más útil. Quizá por ese motivo uso mi arte en mis técnicas.

_"No eres el único, créeme" _Piensa con ironía para sus adentros la joven.

—Sí, creo que tiene sentido— Contesta aún pensativa. Pero no duda en seguir vociferando sus dudas al dibujante. No sabría explicarlo, pero ahora se siente más confiada.

—Si alguien te dijera que eres su fuente de inspiración ¿Lo considerarías como algo benigno sin importar de quién provenga? —

Sai responde a la pregunta nuevamente sin notar nada raro.

—Depende de su definición de belleza, de cuan buen artista sea quien me lo diga, no es algo bueno o malo de por sí.

—Supongo que era algo obvio—Dice más pensando en voz alta que para el chico

—De todas formas que alguien encuentre belleza en uno suele ser interpretado como algo bueno. Si un artista encuentra su inspiración en alguien, hay que considerar que los artistas suelen tomar más en serio el significado de la palabra belleza.  
Por eso la importancia de la definición.

Aunque hace unos instantes parecía comprenderlo todo, ahora Sakura volvía a estar tan o quizás aún más confundida que en un principio. Cosa que sus facciones reflejaron.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Pregunta un ignorante Sai ante la situación interna de la joven.

— ¿Con que la definición? ¿Y cuál es tu definición de belleza? Si eres un artista debes tener una—

Cuestiona con nueva confusión en sus ideas.

—No es algo muy claro, encuentro belleza en la imagen y el movimiento. Una figura puede ser bella al dar la sensación de movimiento, yo busco darle ese movimiento.

_"Supongo que en eso ya no me puedes ayudar"_ Piensa un poco decepcionada.

Efectivamente, ya no podía cuestionar sobre formas de arte más 'prohibidas' o 'ilegales' sin sonar totalmente excéntrica ni llamar incluso la atención de Sai. Además de que sentía que de esa forma se delataría a sí misma. Quizá ya no había forma de averiguar aquello sin ser directa, ni tampoco creía conocer a alguien lo suficientemente retorcido o inescrupuloso como para darle respuestas que a ella pudiesen servirle.

—Claro que cada artista entiende la belleza de modo único. —El pálido prosigue como si nada—Este criminal que cometió suicidio durante el secuestro del kazekage. El Akatsuki con quien se enfrentó Naruto. Él se llamaba a si mismo artista buscando la belleza en la explosión de sus creaciones...  
Dicen que la agilidad en el movimiento de sus esculturas era formidable. Me hubiese gustado verlas.

La joven se sorprendió internamente por el ejemplo de Sai. No se esperaba que él pudiera llegar a apreciar ese tipo de arte o reconocer como artistas a sujetos como esos. Ahora no se sentía tan excéntrica…

—No sabía que pudieses llegar a sentir respeto por esa clase de...arte, Sai—Comentó la kunoichi—Estoy sorprendida—Sonríe de medio lado.

—Estoy interesado en los movimientos de la naturaleza por lo general, pero que un humano cree algo móvil ajeno a lo natural me resulta interesante.

—Lo acepto, pero me cuesta comprenderlo… Tomando el ejemplo del Akatsuki que se suicidó. Me cuesta hallar belleza en las acciones de un criminal, creo que no logro ver lo que tú ves porque no soy una artista.

Responde entre confundida y desesperanzada ante conceptos que ahora cree, están más allá de su comprensión.

—No es el crimen lo que me llama la atención, son sus creaciones. —Procede a explicar calmadamente el dibujante—Crimen es romper una regla, las reglas cambian y a veces es necesario romperlas. El padre de Kakashi sabe de eso, tu sensei también.  
El arte y la belleza son conceptos que trascienden las reglas y las naciones.

La frase comienza a sonarle demasiado conocida a la pelirrosa. Se anima a seguir intentando comprender.

—Entonces, ese criminal 'artista' ¿No necesariamente sería considerado una mala persona o un peligro para el mundo? No suena muy lógico... —Razona en voz alta nuevamente. Para ella sigue sin tener sentido ni cohesión una cosa con la otra, ni logra separar la una de la otra.

—Cuando dos naciones están en guerra ambas ven a la enemiga como 'mala', el concepto de maldad es confuso. Desde nuestro punto de vista era una amenaza sin dudas.  
Nuevamente, el colmillo blanco de Konoha puede ser considerado malo por no entregar todo por su misión.  
De todas formas el arte trasciende el bien y el mal, uno puede crear belleza más allá de cuan bueno o malo sea percibido por otros.  
Son campos sin conexión.

¿Por qué no tendría que haber conexión? Ella sigue sin entenderlo.

—Entonces, si ese Akatsuki te dijera que tú eres su… fuente de inspiración ¿Allí sí habría una conexión entre ambos campos? —

—No hay conexión, la belleza y las reglas no tienen puntos en común.  
Y como mencione antes, no sé qué pensar si no conozco la definición de belleza del artista en cuestión.  
Separar al artista del criminal es el punto. —El aire educativo de la conversación cambia un poco, reflejando cierta perplejidad en el dibujante—Y de por cierto eres muy imaginativa en tus preguntas. Son inusuales.

—Pues tu visión artística también es inusual para mí—Contesta notando lo que ocurre, intentando distraer al moreno —Bueno, yo no podría separar ambos campos.

—Soy artista porque busco la belleza en las imágenes y los movimientos, sería criminal si traicionase a mi aldea. Aún si eso pasara seguiría siendo artista. No hay conexión.

—Sí… creo que lo seguirías siendo. —Comenta algo extrañada por el ejemplo. Pero gracias a él, quizá ahora una nueva perspectiva del asunto se esté a abriendo ante ella. Quizá pueda comprender mejor ahora.

— ¿Y si el arte implicara o se inclinara por actos ilícitos o poco éticos? ¿Seguiría sin haber conexión?

—Las leyes cambian, la belleza no, como sea, jamás traicionaría a mi aldea. El bienestar de Konoha está por sobre todo. De todas formas, a veces las leyes son un obstáculo para la aldea... pero eso no viene al caso ahora.

Dice refiriéndose a la Raíz y el grupo alterno ANBU con el que es familiar. Prosigue en su explicación ante una atenta Sakura.

—Mi arte sirve a la aldea, Konoha me importa más que mi arte. Supongo que puede existir gente que le dé más importancia al arte que a sus aldeas o países.  
Siendo que la ley puede cambiar pero la belleza no, la conexión es una casualidad y puede cambiar... supongo que es una especie de conexión de todas formas.

Aquella respuesta la había dejado pensando. Si había alguien que encajase con la situación que acaba de mencionar Sai, ya sabía quién era. Comenzaba a creer que tenía que encontrar al culpable de sus pesares y sacarle respuestas.

— ¿Te refieres a matar? ¿A ese arte?

Sai pregunta eso aparentemente de la nada, sacándola de inmediato de sus propias cavilaciones.

La mirada de Sakura mirada se torna algo más seria ante el cuestionamiento, sin embargo, el otro lucía inmutable, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Nunca pensé que estuvieses interesada en ese arte... tu sabes, siendo un médico pensé que estarías demasiado interesada en salvar vidas, como para apreciar quitarlas de modo artístico.  
No le contaré a nadie.

No es nada de lo que avergonzarse, aldeas enteras se fundan en el concepto de que quitar una vida es arte.  
Todo el mundo dirá que matar está mal pero si matas por defender la aldea está bien... es ambiguo, nadie puede asegurar que eso está mal.  
Es más, si dejas vivir a un enemigo de tu aldea no eres un asesino pero eres un traidor.

La pelirrosa pone los ojos en blanco frente a tan obtusa conclusión del dibujante. Para empezar intenta comprender cómo fue que llegó a ella.

—Eh...Sai, no estamos hablando de asesinar a nadie ¿Sabes?

Responde Sakura con una falsa sonrisita de oreja a oreja y una aún más falsa vocecita adorable y tierna, mientras una vena de fastidio comienza a hincharse sobre su frente.  
Genial. Ahora Sai creía que ella era una de esos monstruos.

—Eso decía, jamás oí nada.

Responde el dibujante en tono cómplice.

— ¡Que no soy ninguna jodida asesina, imbécil!-Responde ya exaltada, golpeándolo en la cabeza con la mano que antes apoyaba sobre la mesa-¡Lo que mataré serán tus jodidas aves como vuelvas a llamarme así!

El dibujante se incorpora con una mueca de dolor.

—Está bien, ya te dije que es así. Baja la voz, llamaras la atención.

La joven lo mira con cara de pocos amigos mientras la vena de su frente se hace más y más grande. Él la observa con la misma mirada de siempre aún convencido de que la joven tiene una definición "alternativa" del arte.

—Deja de mirarme así—Lo regaña frunciendo el ceño aún más.

— ¿Así cómo?

Pregunta con inocencia sin entender a qué se refiere su compañera.

— ¡Agh! ¡Olvídalo! —Exclama nuevamente la pelirrosa llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Sin duda la ineptitud social de Sai podía llegar a ser muy irritante.

Ya calmándose un poco, al quedarse el chico en silencio, intentó reanudar la conversación, la cual ya había virado hacia un punto bastante… crucial por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Me rehúso a llamar artista a un asesino…

Expele en voz baja y un tono sumamente cortante.

—Muchos piensan igual, solo lo entendemos al perseguir la belleza.

Dice Sai haciendo énfasis en el plural.

—Nunca voy a entenderlo.

Sentencia ella negando con la cabeza.

—Eso— Asiente el ANBU aun siguiendo el juego de ocultar.

La pelirrosa siente regresar su mal humor. Intenta contar para contenerlo pero las ganas de sacárselo de adentro son más prominentes.

— ¡Ahh! ¡¿Sigues pensando en lo mismo?! ¡¿Por quién coño me tratas?! —Exclama furiosa, levantándose abruptamente desde donde se hallaba sentada.

—No sé a qué 'eso' te refieres. Recuerda que no sé nada de nada.

Musita Sai con una sonrisa.

— ¡Que no soy ninguna asesina, idiota! —Grita olvidándose un momento de donde se encuentra ahora mismo, captando la mirada de todos los que se hallaban en la biblioteca, quienes voltearon a mirar entre incrédulos e indignados al dúo tan ruidoso.

La vergüenza se apoderó de ella inmediatamente al notar cómo había llamado la atención de forma innecesaria, sonrojándose violentamente.

— ¡Maldición!—Reniega entre dientes, sonrojada por lo bochornoso de la situación, antes de huir a pasos agigantados el sitio.

El ANBU de la raíz queda solo preguntándose cómo es que logra esconder sus gustos artísticos siendo tan ruidosa. En retrospectiva quizá ser tan ridícula ayude a que nadie la tome en serio.

* * *

El ruido bochornoso durante el día ahora se ve eclipsado por el silencio de la noche. El día había llegado a su fin, todos descansaban en sus aposentos. Aunque la tranquila noche sería simplemente otra de insomnio para Sakura, quien aburrida de dar vueltas en su propia cama decide abandonar su sitio de descanso y subir a recostarse sobre el tejado de su hogar, una costumbre de pequeña que ya venía bastante abandonada, observando el cielo nocturno.

El silencio y la tranquilidad reinantes, solamente interrumpidos por el cantar de los grillos; las estrellas centelleantes en el firmamento; la Luna iluminando tenuemente su rostro y la cálida brisa nocturna, no son más que acompañantes en la velada que la ayudan a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Mientras se relaja en su cómoda nueva posición, no puede dejar de pensar en todos los acontecimientos que la habían marcado de cierta forma los últimos meses.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. El reencuentro con Naruto, el secuestro de Gaara, su batalla con Sasori, la muerte de Chiyo, la incorporación de Sai y el capitán Yamato en el equipo, la guarida de Orochimaru, el reencuentro con Sasuke, la nueva fuga de éste…  
Todo en tan poco tiempo, y todo aquello dejando alguna marca emocional en ella.

Todo cambia de sentido y dirección tan pronto, de manera tan inesperada…

Aun la golpea el hecho de haberle salvado la vida a él. Con la tranquilidad de la noche y la mente un poco más en frío, vagos recuerdos de la escena llegan a su mente una vez más.

La batalla había terminado. Ambas mujeres habían vencido, pero el costo había sido elevado. Recordaba aún latente la escena de la abuela Chiyo a su lado, encogida y mermada por el veneno en su cuerpo, y con una expresión que la pelirrosa no pudo descifrar del todo en el rostro. No parecía del todo impasible, ni del todo devastada por la pérdida que acababa de sufrir…

Ella misma, aún conmocionada, observaba el cuerpo inmóvil del pelirrojo frente a ella, siendo abrazado por las marionetas de sus padres en un irónico acto de redención.

La anciana, quien se había rehusado a volver a su villa para ser tratada a tiempo por el veneno en su cuerpo, había comenzado a abandonar la cueva que ya no era más que un escenario de sangre y destrucción.

Luego de eso todo ocurrió de un momento para el otro… Ella se agachó para remover las espadas del núcleo del marionetista en un arrebato de rendirle honores ante el enemigo que antes de morir, se había tomado la molestia de recompensarla con información valiosa para su misión. En ese instante sintió un latido, uno sólo, y muy débil. Comprendió que él aún no había muerto… Y entonces, entonces ocurrió el hecho del cual ahora se arrepiente y le pesa en la conciencia.

Lo había curado, le había otorgado al marionetista una segunda oportunidad. Para luego abandonarlo, inconsciente y _vivo_, en esa cueva, rodeado de todas sus creaciones y sus años de trabajo, todos destruidos.

Le había salvado; no porque no se atreviera a matar. Es una ninja, conoce sus deberes, sus riesgos. Siempre tomó seguridad en que todo aquel al que ella debe enfrentarse merece lo que está por ocurrirle.

Pero cuando vio a este sujeto en su agonía. Luego de oír algo de su historia, y más aún luego de que colaborara voluntariamente con ella... Por un momento no le pareció tan malo… por un momento su historia le recordó a Sasuke.  
Pero luego… luego volvió a ver a Sasuke… vio lo que es ahora, y vio lo que intentó hacerles. Lo que intento hacerle a Naruto.

Ahí quedaron sus esperanzas. Así como la confianza que le tenía a Sasuke comenzó a fracturarse con pequeñas dudas. La confianza para con el resto del mundo pasó a ser inexistente.

Si Sasuke es así. Si alguien que ella conoció de su infancia terminó así… entonces Sasori es definitivamente un monstruo…

Uno que le salvo la vida.

Primero ella le salvaba la vida a un criminal y luego quería matarlo.

El criminal primero intentaba matarla y luego la salvaba.

¿Algo tenía coherencia en el mundo actualmente? ¿Algo?

Nada, nada parecía tener coherencia ahora.  
La plática que había tenido en el día con Sai, en cierta forma se lo confirmaba.

Bueno… Sai había intentado matar a Sasuke en su momento. Y tiene trato con la Raíz. Él no es precisamente normal.

Antes no dudaba de su deber en darle caza a ese Akatsuki, bueno, ex-Akatsuki.

Pero esa conversación con su nuevo compañero de equipo de hoy. La verdad, la desconcertó.

¿Debía desistir?

¿Dejarlo existir? ¿Perdonarlo?

¿O debía ir por tercera vez a intentar acabar con él?

Lo pensaba y ya no tenía sentido. Las acciones del pelirrojo no tenían sentido alguno.

La salvó de morir, atendió sus heridas, dijo que quería que siguiera existiendo ¿Por qué? ¿Por belleza? Se negaba a aceptar a ese sujeto como algo más que un asesino.

Era su enemigo, intentó asesinarla en un primer momento, dijo que la vida de su propia abuela no le importaba ¿Algo así puede saber lo que es la belleza?

¿Puede importarle realmente? ¿Entonces por qué la salvó? ¿Para volver a matarla después?

Ahora se cuestionaba su propio deber.

Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que encontrarlo y exigirle respuestas

Ni Chiyo, ni Naruto, ni Sai, ni nadie podía ayudarla.

De eso estaba segura .Al menos en el desorden caótico que era su mente actualmente, la única cosa de la que estaba segura en este momento, era que quería respuestas. Luego resolvería si ir tras él para matarle o entregarse y sufrir el precio de su traición.

Otro giro desagradable que tomaban las cosas.

Primero él quería respuestas de ella, ahora ella quería respuestas de él.


	8. Tras él

**Tras él**

Nuevamente, otro par de días transcurre luego del encuentro en la biblioteca. Relativa tranquilidad, al menos de modo pasajero, logra sentirse en el ambiente. Tranquilidad que la hace hallarse otra vez a sí misma dentro de aquel silencioso y no muy frecuentado lugar leyendo, esta vez sí un poco más espabilada que la última vez.

Pero aunque quisiese negárselo a sí misma, Sakura sabía que no se sentía muy tranquila, hace tiempo ya que no lo estaba. Por momentos contemplaba la idea de que ya no podría enfrentarse a Sasori en sus propios términos. Era una realidad el hecho de que él ya tuvo demasiado tiempo de prepararse, él ahora mismo la está esperando. Duda seriamente de que esto pueda llegar a buen puerto.

Pero eso no quita que ahora quiere respuestas de él. Y mucho menos quita el hecho de que haberle perdonado la vida es algo de lo que ella no debería salir sin castigo. Su consciencia se lo exige. Pero también está la creciente curiosidad de comprender el por qué el ex-Akatsuki le había perdonado la vida a ella, bajo qué motivos se mueve y qué razones tiene o tuvo para haberlo hecho. No conforme con la vaga respuesta que le profirió el marionetista, ahora ella quiere investigar, comprender el por qué real de las acciones de tal calibre de criminal para con ella.

Frente a la mesa y junto al libro que leía de a ratos se hallaba un pequeño papel algo garabateado, con rayones y dibujos algo simplones, que la joven hacía casi sin notarlo. Retornando su vista al papel por unos instantes, frunce el entrecejo ligeramente, cogiendo el borrador que se encontraba al otro lado del libro mencionado. Borra los trazos sobre la hoja.

Escucha una ligera risa cerca de donde se encontraba.

—Hola Sakura— Sai saluda y se sienta a su lado.

—Hola—Contesta la kunoichi con voz algo ausente, sin despegar la mirada de la mesa.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunta el moreno notando el anómalo tono en la voz de Sakura. No está ni cerca de comprender qué significa, pero sus libros recomiendan prudencia al oír tales tonos.

Ella arruga el papel formando un bollo que luego ocultó dentro de su puño, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana junto a la mesa en la que se halla sentada, que daba a la calle.

—Nada, trataba de dibujar el paisaje de afuera... —Comenta restándole importancia a esto último, y arrojando el bollito al tarro de basura a unos pasos delante de su posición. Sin embargo, en un pequeño error de cálculos, el pequeño objeto rebota en el borde del tarro y termina cayendo en el suelo.

El dibujante recoge el papel del suelo y se lo devuelve sin observarlo.

—No lo voy a ver, porque las obras incompletas no se ven sin permiso. Es esfuerzo, es práctica, uno no desecha el esfuerzo, de la práctica se aprende. No existe el talento innato, ni siquiera en el doujutsu.

Explica con calma y naturalidad.

—Ni modo, no puedo pensar como artista—Bufa ligeramente, con expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro, recargando su mejilla sobre la palma de una mano.

—No en un aspecto en el que no encuentres belleza. Entiendo que en tu caso practicar arte sea más difícil.

La pelirrosa lo observa por el rabillo del ojo… el muy idiota aun la creía una asesina artista…

—Supongo. Igualmente solo estaba matando el rato—Contesta tratando de rehuir a ese tema de conversación—Tener días libres ahora me parece un fastidio—Ríe con cierta dosis de ironía en su voz.

— ¿Por? Estar de misión constantemente es agotador…—Comenta Sai con inmutable expresión sonriente.

—De alguna forma ya me había acostumbrado a la rutina…

—Suelo disfrutar de la rutina pero un evento atípico siempre es bueno.

El dibujante sigue la corriente animadamente, Sakura por su parte cambia el tema de la conversación sin previo aviso.

—Hablando de misiones ¿Sabes cuándo saldrá del hospital Kakashi-sensei?

—Cuando sane.

La joven gruñe ante la inútil respuesta.

— ¿Qué día?

—No lo sé con exactitud. Podríamos ir a preguntar, quizá Naruto esté allí también.

—Supongo...

Musita mientras se levantaba de su asiento, aventando nuevamente el bollo de papel, esta vez sí dentro del tarro de basura, mientras abandonaba el sitio en compañía del otro chico.

* * *

Los característicos ojos azules del hiperactivo rubio compañero de ambos, se posaron sobre los dos jóvenes, observándolos de forma curiosa.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —El Uzumaki la llama animadamente al ser la primera en reconocer a lo lejos, en la usualmente concurrida calle de la aldea en la que los tres ninjas cruzan caminos.

—Ah… ¡Naruto! —Responde la aludida de forma igualmente animada, volteándose a verlo. Mientras tanto, Naruto los alcanza a ambos, alzando la mano en señal de saludo amistoso para Sai también.

—Hace bastante que no te veía, Sakura-chan. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Al fin la abuela Tsunade te deja descansar un poco? —Comenta de modo bromista, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a la chica.

—Sí, por fin me liberó unos días —Responde de forma automática la joven, riéndose también.

— ¿No era que te desagradaba el tiempo libre, Sakura? Eres contradictoria.

El ANBU interviene alegre con su típica ineptitud social.

La aludida pone los ojos en blanco con cierta irritación. Emite un suspiro cansino en respuesta.

—Sakura-chan es fantástica—Elogia el rubio. Él por su parte, debía admitir que, tras varias rabietas y malas hostias, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las escasas habilidades sociales de su compañero, por lo que ignora los comentarios algo salidos de la nada sin más.

—Tú comenzarás a entrenar muy pronto ¿Verdad? — Pregunta la pelirrosa—Justo íbamos a ver al sensei al hospital.

— ¿Ustedes también?

Naruto responde esta frase con un mal practicado disimulo.

Sakura entonces le dedicó una mirada curiosa también a su amigo rubio.

—El sensei me pidió que fuera hoy—Ríe con entusiasmo intentando esconder la mentira.

— ¿Entonces vamos juntos? — Habla el moreno.

—Eh...a decir verdad, prefiero ir sólo con Sakura-chan—Responde el rubio con una cómica mirada de disgusto al otro chico.

La pelirrosa entonces fusiló con la mirada a su amigo rubio por la insinuación.

— ¿Por qué?

Cuestiona un aún ignorante y sin tacto Sai.

— ¡Eh! —Se sobresalta el rubio, sonrojándose de vergüenza— ¡Espera, espera, Sai! ¿A qué te estas refiriendo? ¡¿Eh?!

—Solo me pregunto por qué…

— ¿Cómo que por qué?...pues...pues porque ¿Necesito un motivo? —Contesta Uzumaki evasivamente y un poco sonrojado e incomodado por las preguntas, mirando hacia un costado, evitando la mirada furtiva de la kunoichi.

—Suele haber motivos para una preferencia—

— ¡¿Ah?! —Le contesta esta vez con una clara mueca de desconcierto, mostrando haberle perdido el punto a la conversación.

Sakura no tenía paciencia para esta conversación de locos, así que se adelantó a ellos dejándoles solos.

— ¡Eh! ¡E-espera! ¡Sakura-chan! —Exclama Naruto al notar la ausencia de su amiga, antes de comenzar a correr hacia ella tratando de alcanzarla.

…

Allí estaban, en el hospital en el cual su sensei se recuperaba de la ardua batalla librada anteriormente contra Akatsuki… ver a su maestro herido hace que Sakura se sienta mejor con su decisión.

Los tres jóvenes ingresaron dentro de la habitación en la cual el susodicho se encontraba.

— ¿Sensei? —Llama la pelirrosa al encontrar a su anterior maestro dentro del lugar.

—Me pregunto cuántas veces se ha leído ese libro, sensei—Bromea el rubio con picardía, al observarlo sentado en la cama de hospital leyendo el ya conocido libro de tapa verde.

—Dicen que es bueno. ¿Debería leerlo?

Dice de la nada Sai.

Sakura se sonroja por esto último, dedicándole una mirada de furtiva al dibujante— ¡No digas esas cosas en frente mío pervertido de closet!

—Buenas chicos. — Saluda el jounin desde su lugar, entrecerrando su ojo sano en señal amistosa al siempre trío de ruidosos.

El rubio había dejado de prestar atención a la mini escena a sus espaldas para acercarse con intriga hasta el costado de la cama.

El Jounin por su parte cerró el libro y miró en dirección al rubio, prácticamente leyéndole la mente con su único ojo abierto.

— ¿Listo para comenzar el entrenamiento Naruto?

— ¡Sí! Por supuesto que lo estoy—Responde el aludido, cerrando el puño frente a sí.

—Me lo imaginaba—Contesta felizmente, para luego adoptar una mirada más seria—Mañana me darán de alta, así que dentro de dos días, a medio día, te esperaré en el viejo campo de entrenamiento para comenzar.

— ¡Genial! ¡Con esto pronto sobrepasaré las habilidades de Sasuke!—Afirma con una sonrisa aún más amplia el rubio, y con una mirada llena de determinación.

—Qué bien que le darán de alta sensei—Habló la pelirrosa, ganándose una mirada del ninja copia—Bien por usted.

—Créeme que lo es. —Sonrie el maestro

Sakura permanece con el grupo mientras conversan. Lo que ella había ideado en realidad, era verse con su Sensei a solas, antes de que saliera del hospital…  
Parece que tendrá que cambiar sus planes. Iba a pedirle ayuda de modo indirecto para rastrear a Sasori, aunque de más está decir que no le diría la verdad. Aún no quería que le caiga el peso de la ley encima. Primero intentaría sacarle las respuestas a Sasori. A los golpes si es necesario… luego… luego, sí. Dejaría su futuro y su vida a manos de aquellos a los que traicionó.

Escuchando la conversación de Naruto y Kakashi se hizo con información que le sería provechosa y sumamente útil. Es decir, el dónde y el cuándo practicarían sus dos compañeros.

Unos días más tarde, habiéndose preparado tanto en equipamento, como en excusas, más no en su mente, decide acercarse a Kakashi antes de que Naruto llegue a su entrenamiento. Las viejas costumbres no se pierden, Naruto probablemente no se despertará a tiempo.

Como se lo había propuesto, había partido de su hogar antes de las 12 del mediodía, ya que su objetivo era cruzarse con su sensei antes de que Naruto lo hiciera, debía llegar antes del mediodía al lugar establecido.

Con su atuendo de servicio característico, se dirigió a paso ligero al punto de reunión. Intentó despejar su mente pensando en otra cosa, relajarse. Kakashi al contrario de Naruto y Sai, era muy observador, y se daba cuenta con mucha facilidad cuando algo no andaba bien, y más aún si su inusual petición no se veía creíble ni natural.

Rezaba porque su plan saliera bien, poniendo cada gramo de su esfuerzo mental para que su actuación resultara.

La consuela pensar que al menos es la última mentira que diría. Luego dirá la verdad… será más difícil… pero al menos estas falsedades se acabarían.

Una vez la suela de sus botas hizo contacto con el suelo, entre tierra y césped silvestre del lugar, sus ojos buscaron a Hatake. Sus pasos la llevaron a internarse un poco más en el claro, prosiguiendo en la búsqueda de quien fuera su maestro antaño, sin embargo no lo encontró por los alrededores, ni sintió su presencia cerca de ella.

Suspiró. Las viejas costumbres no se quitan después de todo. En su nerviosismo había olvidado caer en cuenta de que el ninja copia no era muy conocido por su puntualidad.

Sonríe con cierta nostalgia al percibir lo familiar que le resulta el pequeño detalle, bajando la mirada al césped, siendo éste peinado suavemente por la cálida brisa de primavera.

Suspirando de nuevo, procede a acomodarse contra el tronco de uno de los árboles que rodean el agreste claro y aguarda pacientemente por Kakashi, mientras tanto se siente perder por unos momentos ajenos al tiempo real en un sinnúmero de recuerdos…

Unos minutos pasan, unos que a la pelirrosa le parecieron pocos, cuando una presencia conocida más aparece en el lugar en el que ella se encuentra.

— ¿Hn? ¿Sakura, eres tú? —Pregunta el jounin de pelo plateado desde la lejanía, mientras camina calmadamente y sin prisas, ahora en dirección a su ex-alumna.

—Buenos días—Sonríe con entusiasmo la chica saliendo de su ensimismamiento, incorporándose para recibir al ninja copia. Levantaba un brazo para cubrir sus ojos del sol, que comenzó a enceguecerla una vez que abandonó la sombra que la copa del árbol le brindaba bajo su seno.

Ambos se encuentran. Luego del amistoso saludo, Hatake rasca su cabeza entre despreocupado y desconcertado por el inesperado suceso de hallar a la kunoichi allí, aparentemente esperando por alguien, ¿Quizá por Naruto?

— Sorprendentemente, Naruto hoy llegará más tarde que usted, incluso—Bromea ella mirando en dirección por dónde provino Kakashi —Y por lo que veo, el capitán Yamato también.

El jounin rasca su cabeza de modo perezoso mientras sonríe ante la ironía de la situación. No obstante, luego regresa su atención a vociferar su desconcierto sobre la presencia de Sakura en aquel lugar.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sakura? ¿Estabas buscando a Naruto? ¿Quieres que le deje un mensaje de tu parte?

Ella niega con la cabeza ante aquellos cuestionamientos, ganándose una mirada curiosa y expectante del hombre.

—Sensei... —Sakura junta sus manos frente a ella a modo de plegaria—Necesito tu ayuda para una misión. Más precisamente, la ayuda de una de tus invocaciones.

La pregunta de su ex-alumna es muy inusual. Parpadea perplejo ante tan extraña petición.

— ¿Ayuda de mis perros? ¿Estás en una misión de rastreo? ¿Desde cuándo tomas esa clase de misiones?

—Solo necesito algo de dinero, y hay un noble que quiere que rastreemos un cargamento robado. Nada peligroso. Sólo un trabajo rápido para sacar un par de Ryus.

—Aun así me sorprende que no hayas tomado trabajo en el hospital.

—Lo he estado haciendo. Pero pasar tanto tiempo rodeada de enfermos y situaciones tristes está dejándome agotada. Tomar esta misión me permitiría tomar algo de aire. En verdad necesito eso.

Kakashi ríe al escuchar la situación—Comprendo. Estuve en el hospital también, te juro que no veía la hora de salir. —Responde rascando su cabeza de modo despreocupado, y su único ojo visible en un claro gesto de alivio—Vale, te ayudo.

Hatake accede cortándose el dedo, para luego realizar los sellos correspondientes para la técnica de invocación.

Una vez efectuada la técnica y disipado el humo consecuente de la misma, se revela ante ambos ninjas, un perro con gafas de sol negras.

—El olfato de Akino es bastante bueno, y su velocidad también. Él te ayudará a encontrar lo que necesitas, Sakura—Explica el mayor mientras se agacha para darle las indicaciones necesarias al can.

Luego de unos minutos para que Sakura y Akino familiarizaran, los dos se despiden.

— ¡Te lo devolveré a salvo cuando termine Sensei!

—Te la devolveré en una pieza.

Se despide el can sin dejarse tratar como cosa menor.

—Que tengas suerte—Se despidió el jounin agitando su mano perezosamente, mientras mete una mano en su bolsillo y saca su preciado libro erótico, para comenzar su lectura.

Mientras Sakura y su acompañante canino corren alejándose del lugar, se cruzan con el igualmente agitado camino de un Naruto que corre con rumbo contrario, hacia la dirección de la que ellos vienen.

El mismo se sorprende de ver a la pelirrosa allí y, entre perplejo y sorprendido, ni llega a terminar de pronunciar su nombre antes de que ésta pase al lado suyo en un instante.

— ¡Hola y adiós Naruto! Tengo prisa, ¡Suerte y saluda al capitán Yamato de mi parte! —Le grita siguiendo de largo su camino ante un perplejo rubio, quien tampoco se detiene en su trayecto ya que se había quedado dormido y por primera vez en la historia era él quien llegaba unos segundos tarde.

* * *

El improvisado dúo sale de la aldea y es el can el que toma la iniciativa.

—Ahora que estamos fuera de la aldea, no hay manera que confunda olores, tú sólo dame una muestra y yo encontraré esto. En cualquier lugar del mundo lo encontraré.

—C-claro—Responde la joven, sacando de su mochila la prenda que había conservado del encuentro anterior con el marionetista. Lo acerca al hocico del animal con suavidad.

El perro olfatea la muestra y luego el ambiente por unos minutos, intentando encontrar cualquier rastro de esencia.

—Sígueme—Habló el perro de las gafas mientras se echa a correr—Mi olfato puede localizar varios rastros del olor que me diste—Habló captando la atención de la kunoichi, que lo escuchaba atentamente—Los rastros más cercanos a nuestra posición, son antiguos. Están casi extintos. Quizá los ladrones hayan cometido otros crímenes cerca de la aldea. Parecen haber huido bosque adentro. Por la levedad del olor creo que podríamos tardarnos muchas horas en alcanzarlos.

—Tú eres el experto. Te seguiré, tengo raciones para unos días si fuese requerido.

Sonríe la pelirrosa, con absoluta confianza en las habilidades de rastreo y detección del animal junto a ella.

Comenzaron el viaje. Avanzaban sin parar, desplazándose a través del terreno silvestre y vasto del bosque del país a las afueras de la aldea. El perro se movía mucho más rápido que Sakura. Incluso le costó seguirle el paso. Corriendo tras él tardó la mitad del tiempo en llegar a la escena donde se dio el combate. Parece que una lluvia había borrado las huellas de éste.

Se detienen un instante en el sitio, mientras el cánido olfatea el terreno, extrañado por el peculiar descubrimiento.

—Este sitio tiene el olor… pero también tiene tú olor… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Sakura se estremece por un instante. Había pasado por alto la inteligencia de su acompañante. Tenía que ingeniárselas y rápido para prolongar el teatro un poco más…

—Tomé esta misión antes. Intenté rastrear a los ladrones por mi cuenta pero hasta aquí llegué.

—No le mencionaste eso a Kakashi, ni a mí.

—Fue vergüenza. No quería admitir que fallé y no quería perjudicar la reputación de la aldea.

Hasta ella misma se sorprende de cuán bien se le dio mentir cuando la presión es tan alta. Pero no podía permitirse ser descubierta, al menos no aún.

—Eres una idiota. Deberías haber acudido a mí antes. No diré nada. Todos cometen errores de jóvenes.

Regaña Akino, aunque aparentemente ajeno a los verdaderos sucesos que habían acontecido en realidad. No sospechaba nada… aún.

_"Nadie comete errores tan grandes como los míos"_ Piensa ella casi sintiendo la sofocante presión como un peso muerto sobre su propia espalda.

—Sigamos. Recuperarás tu honor. Tendremos que avanzar más.

Habla con determinación Akino, intentando quizá darle ánimos a la joven. Acarrea remordimiento temprano en ella.

— ¿E-en verdad? ¿Y es aún más lejos? ¿Fuera del país? —Pregunta nerviosa.

—No, no lo creo. Pero me temo que los encontraremos ya entrada la noche.

Una gota de sudor descendió por la frente de la joven —B-bien—Suspira pesadamente—Vamos para allá.

La kunoichi mantuvo la farsa por el resto del viaje. Calló la noche, y aún seguían en una frenética persecución. Pero ella lo sabía, lo podía ver en el ánimo de su compañero. En cualquier momento se encontrarían con _él_. En cualquier segundo. En cualquier instante.

— ¡El rastro es reciente! ¡Estamos cerca! —Exclama el valiente can, acelerando aún más el paso.

Demasiado nerviosa porque la oscuridad dificultaría detectar al marionetista cuando hiciese acto de aparición frente a ellos, y por todo lo que se vendría dentro de poco la ninja no responde. Solo asiente con la cabeza y se prepara para ejecutar su plan. Akino no debería estar involucrado. Nadie salvo ella debería estar involucrado.

El ritmo de ambos se incrementa mientras se acercan más a la fuente del aroma. Sakura puede sentir la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo sin parar, a su corazón palpitando aceleradamente, a las manos dentro de sus guentes sudar… el marionetista estaba cerca, aunque poco era lo que pudiese ver, aunque no lo pudiera percibir…

En un ruido sordo, el objetivo se presentó ante ellos. Al igual que antes, el marionetista se les adelantó. Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar a ninguno de los dos, el ex-Akatsuki se deja ver inmediatamente frente a ambos.

— ¿Estos son tus refuerzos? —Es lo primero que pregunta su voz, proveniente de una creciente oscuridad, mofándose de ella sutilmente— Espero estés mejor preparada que la última vez. Mi asunto es contigo, no le tendré consideraciones a tu amiguito.

El can intenta con esfuerzo detener su paso derrapando en la tierra. La aparición del sujeto desconocido lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONI-?!

Akino no logra completar la frase siquiera. Sakura reacciona con violencia dándole un puño al suelo resquebrajándolo. El perro sale despedido al aire perdiendo movilidad. La kunoichi salta en dirección a su compañero y clava una jeringa en su cuerpo soltando su contenido directo en su torrente sanguíneo. El rápido pulso que tenía debido a la adrenalina de la búsqueda y la reciente sorpresa hacen que los químicos se diseminen por su organismo más rápido de lo usual.  
En un instante cae en un coma farmacológico inducido por Sakura.

Sasori solo contempla esa repentina explosión de ferocidad observándola tan sorprendido como interesado.

—Eso fue inesperado...

— ¡No le hagas daño! —Habla rápidamente la chica en defensa del perro ninja, protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo—Si no lo atacas, yo no te atacaré a ti.

—... Primero lo dejas inconsciente y luego lo defiendes... Como sea… mientras no sea una amenaza no me importa…—Habla indiferente al pequeño testigo que ahora está fuera de combate, retornando su interés y atención a las intenciones desconocidas de la joven frente a él—Pero no pude evitar notarlo… ¿No vienes a combatir?


	9. Es ilógico

**Es ilógico**

—Si aceptas mi trato no tenemos por qué pelear. Él me ayudó a encontrarte pero no sabe de tu existencia. Así que no tienes que—

—A ver si entiendo... —El pelirrojo la interrumpe, ignorando los pormenores— ¿No deseas pelear?

—No, no es mi objetivo. — Asevera Sakura, tomando un poco de distancia para dejar al inconsciente can que la guio hasta allí apoyado en un árbol. Incluso le da la espalda a Sasori por un instante. El Akasuna sólo la observa taciturno sin moverse de su sitio.

—Tengo algunas cosas que quiero preguntarte. Si no respondes, entonces pelearé, pero si cooperas no tendremos que gastar energía innecesariamente…

Intenta persuadir, calmada y política, la joven; volteando a observarlo.

Estas últimas palabras no afectan tanto al Akasuna como sí lo hace el lenguaje corporal de la chica. En realidad ella no desea combatir. No se malentienda, estaba lejos de estar relajada y quizá más lejos aún de estar indefensa. Pero no parecía _buscar_ el combate.

Pero podía estar actuando, podía ser una trampa. Podía haber un pequeño ejército tras ella. Aun así, la idea logra despertar cierto interés en el marionetista.

—No quiero arriesgarme a matarte, así que por ahora no haré nada... —Dice con una inmutable indiferencia, tanto en la voz como en su expresión. Sin embargo, la advertencia sobre algún intento de engaño no se hace esperar. — No confío en ti, así que no esperes que lo que sea que estés planeado funcione... Si tienes más gente aquí, espero que te preocupen menos que tu perro.

—Estoy sola, puedes comprobarlo tú mismo si así lo deseas. —Responde intentando alivianar un poco el ambiente de hostilidad y tensión en el encuentro—Ah. Y por cierto…

Sakura deja de prestarle atención al marionetista por un segundo, para buscar _algo_ dentro de su equipaje.

—Esto es tuyo.

Se vuelve hacia él nuevamente, sujetando una familiar prenda oscura en mano, que el marionetista parece reconocer al instante. La arroja hacia él.

La marioneta toma la prenda en silencio, y sosteniéndola con sus hilos de chakra la observa con detenimiento... Preguntándose a sí mismo qué era lo que pensó para dejarle a ella una pista tan obvia para que lo encuentre… funcionó. ¿Pero por qué? Es ilógico. No debería dejarse llevar así por su musa.

No tarda en regresar a la realidad.

—Lindo detalle de tu parte devolvérmelo... —Responde de modo entre jocoso y sarcástico. —Yendo al grano ¿Que te atrae a mí?

—Supongo que es un intercambio de roles. Pregunto y tú respondes, si no respondes peleamos. Lo mismo de siempre.

Responde ella con voz seca y desafiante. Aun no saca de su mente que la persona que tiene en frente es un criminal y no cualquiera.

La marioneta ríe por un instante— ¿Y yo que gano? Si peleamos las cosas no van a salir bien para ti y lo sabes. Permíteme preguntar y te seguiré el juego.

La pelirrosa nota que las cosas con este sujeto no serán fáciles.

—Di que no intentarás nada primero. —Reclama, cautelosa y precavida ante el personaje frente a ella. —Yo no te atacaré pero me defenderme si intentas algo contra mí.

— ¿Intentar qué? —Cuestiona con cierta molestia en su voz— No quiero matarte y a ti no te conviene que sepan que sigo vivo, así que no me preocupo por tu perro. Si en verdad no intentas pelear tendrás tus respuestas mientras tenga las mías.

—Trato entonces.

Responde la kunoichi, acercándose al tronco del árbol más cercano a ella. Se acomoda dejando su equipaje a sus pies y recargando su espalda contra el tronco.

Sasori por su parte, se sienta sobre un tronco caído a una distancia prudente de su compañera de charla. Lo más interesante estaría por comenzar.

— ¿Quiénes saben que vivo?

Es lo primero que desea saber el marionetista.

—Sólo yo. Nadie más.

Contesta ella con calma en su voz, haciendo una pequeña pausa para elegir bien sus palabras para su primer pregunta. —Mi turno. No termino de entender por qué me salvaste la otra vez ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí?

—Belleza. —Sakura suspira. El sujeto es un hueso duro de roer. Él por su parte, prosigue totalmente metódico con otra pregunta— ¿Por qué estas aquí?

— ¿No te lo dije ya? —Replica de mala gana—Sólo quiero hablar.

—Sí, me lo dijiste, mi turno de preguntar de nuevo.

— ¡Esa pregunta no cuenta!

Espeta la kunoichi con indignación.

—... Como sea... pregunta otra vez.

Responde Sasori con indiferencia, con la mirada fija en algún 'interesante' punto del paisaje.

Sakura recobra la compostura rápidamente—Pudiste volver a Akatsuki una vez que te salvé ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—No puedo. Akatsuki no tolera la derrota. No tengo nada que sacar de ellos.

Responde de forma monótona. Su ánimo se presenta tan invariable e indiferente como siempre cuando habla sobre su antigua estadía dentro de la organización criminal de la Nube Roja.

—Nadie de allí te vio perder, no podrían haberlo sabido.

Ella reconoce, aunque apenas, sentir un poco de curiosidad por este particular detalle.

—Sí, pueden saberlo. Tarde o temprano lo sabrán ¿A quién le darás la información que te de hoy?

La nueva pregunta la toma un poco por sorpresa. No tarda en recuperar la compostura de nuevo.

—No saben que existes, sería estúpido hacer algo así sin que me descubran. —Responde negando con la cabeza, mientras se acomoda un poco más en su posición inclinada contra el árbol.

—... no sabes usar la información jovencita... —Ríe un poco por lo bajo de modo burlón— Tu turno.

—Según tú soy bella ¿Qué es la belleza para ti? —Pregunta manteniendo la seriedad.

—Primero: Dije que tenías belleza, no que eras bella. Son cosas separadas. —Espeta con orgullo y sutil aire de arrogancia—Segundo: Es algo de artistas, no lo comprenderías. Se trata de tu voluntad. Primero tendría que saber algo.  
¿Qué entiendes tú por belleza?

Pregunta Sasori nuevamente a la kunoichi.

—No lo sé… Supongo que a comparación de los artistas, mi definición es más superflua ¿Por qué te interesa?

Repregunta ella, insegura y confundida acerca de la primera interrogante del pelirrojo.

—Porque quiero saber si puedo responderte tu pregunta y que la entiendas. Para eso necesito tu definición. El caso es que pocos tienen una. ¿Qué es la belleza?

El tema comienza a incomodar y sofocar un poco a la pelirrosa. Pero esto era lo que tanto la intrigaba, y que últimamente tanto quería comprender. Decide ahuyentar cualquier mal presentimiento u incomodidad del ambiente para concentrarse en la improvisada "lección". Después de todo ya no perdía nada, éste sería el último encuentro.

—Armonía y perfección que inspira apreciación y deleite. —Responde con la fluidez del agua.

El marionetista no tarda en reaccionar negativamente y en mostrar su descontento por dicha "definición".

—... Respuesta sacada de un diccionario... Nunca encontraste belleza ni tienes definición de ella... Tendré que encontrar otra forma de explicarlo. Tu turno de preguntar.

Sakura ya daba por sentado que iba a corregirla o demostrar su ignorancia en el tema. Mas lo que le molestó no fue el propio hecho, sino…

—Bah, si para ti crear marionetas a partir de personas es arte, me imagino que por ahí ronda el asunto…

—Como era de esperarse, no comprendes... —Asevera el Akasuna, mas prosigue a refutar las palabras de la kunoichi— Si ese fuera el caso ¿No te parece que ya serias una marioneta?, si vas a buscar la definición de belleza no empieces desde el trabajo de otros.

El pelirrojo sigue la conversación ya no por obtener información, sino por un simple modo de perder el tiempo. Ya no le interesa el saber por qué fue rescatado… eso no tiene sentido. Y han ocurrido cosas más interesantes desde entonces.

—Dices que el arte es eterno ¿Entonces por qué no esquivaste el último ataque de la abuela Chiyo? ¿No te consideras arte? ¿No es por ser eterno que has hecho... _eso_ a tu cuerpo?

La pelirrosa vuelve a abordar el tema con desagrado y reprobación hacia los actos de aquel criminal. Quizá aún no capte o directamente no vea por qué deba existir ningún mensaje o definición artística detrás.

—No soy arte. Y tienes razón. Me gustaría serlo. Pero en la agonía mi espíritu se quebró como el de cualquiera. Fui débil. Soy débil. No soy arte.

Sasori admite con cierto pesar en su voz. Sin embargo ella no percibe el significado ni la importancia real que tienen esas palabras.

—Eso significa que ni tú comprendes del todo tu definición.

—Escucha mejor. —La reprende por su escasa comprensión— Sí comprendo mi definición, sólo dije que yo no cumplo con esa definición. —Hace una pausa para abandonar nuevamente el tema, dando paso a otra interrogante para ella—¿Qué harás luego de obtener tus respuestas?

—Entregarme a Konoha para que juzgue mis crímenes— Responde con pesar la joven.

Sasori permanece unos instantes en silencio. —Pregunta tú.

— ¿Irás a esconderte?

—Ya estoy escondido. —Corrige. —Prefieres morir a manos de tus compatriotas que intentar matarme. ¿Por qué?

La pelirrosa suspira por lo complicado de la pregunta en sí. Se encoge de hombros mientras desvía la mirada al suelo con pesar y uno de sus pies patea una piedrita junto a él.

—Hay algo mal conmigo, debería haber dejado que murieras la primera vez. La segunda no pude matarte, es absurdo pensar que sí podré ahora. Me siento culpable por varias razones. Prefiero pagar por lo que hice.  
Antes de irme… ¿Me explicarías tu definición de belleza?

Pregunta ella con voz ausente, volteando a verlo de nuevo, con su mirada reflejando de modo tácito una gran tristeza por lo que estará por ocurrirle una vez que regrese a su aldea.

—Sí, intentaré explicarte. —Responde totalmente serio el marionetista—Pero primero…  
No quiero matarte ni que me descubran, puedes tomarte tu tiempo y prepararte, tarde o temprano me ganarías ¿Porque la decisión extrema?

Quizá es él ahora el que intenta comprender las estúpidas acciones destructivas de la joven que tiene en frente.

—Es mi conciencia la que no me deja tranquila. Tener que mentirles a la gente que amo, tener que recurrir a actos tan patéticos como...como...ser salvada por un…— Agacha la cabeza en vergüenza

—Artista — Le interrumpe

Un par de lágrimas de frustración brotan de los ojos de la joven, que de inmediato las recoge con un gesto de su brazo para no mostrar más patetismo del que ya posee.

— ¿Ahora te arrepientes de haberme salvado? —Cuestiona la kunoichi luego de unos momentos de silencio.

—No, no me arrepiento—Vuelve a aseverar con calma en su voz— ¿Por qué lo dudas?

—Dijiste que mi voluntad era la belleza, ya no tengo voluntad alguna. Mira, ya no quiero pelear contigo. No me importaría si me matases ahora mismo.

El marionetista permanece indiferente tanto al estado anímico de Sakura, como a lo que acaba de oír.

—Tampoco sabes la definición de voluntad al parecer.

— ¿Por qué dejas que te persiga? —Pregunta ella en tono pesimista, también ignorando lo que acaba de oír, esta vez dejándose resbalar por el tronco hasta caer sentada sobre el césped silvestre.

El marionetista se muestra un poco confundido por tal cuestión.

— ¿Porque así puedo ver algo bello más a menudo? No lo sé... ahora que lo pienso es una buena pregunta. Creo que no puedo responderla aun.

—Supongo que no podré sacarte nada más profundo sobre eso. —Responde con ironía la muchacha.

— ¿Sobre por qué dejo que me sigas? Sobre eso no, te dije que no lo sé.

Sentencia en pocas palabras el pelirrojo.

— ¿No tienes más preguntas?

Ella comienza a sentirse internamente desesperada y aterrada ante la idea de regresar a su aldea, sabiendo lo que le espera. La conversación está por acabar pronto, ya no tendría ninguna otra excusa para seguir demorando lo inevitable.

—Pues me cuesta encontrarlas. Pregunta de nuevo. —Espeta él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, por la ausencia momentánea de nuevas ideas claras en su mente.

— ¿Qué harás cuando me vaya de aquí? ¿Te irás del país finalmente?

Sakura comienza a jugar con el césped, arrancándolo en un tic de nerviosismo.

—Iré a recuperar mi arsenal cuando lo crea conveniente, saldré de este país, sí.

—Entonces supongo que los advertiré sobre eso. —Musita en voz más baja que antes.

—No podrán hacer nada pero si quieres diles. Si aprecias sus vidas no los pongas en mi camino. —Sugiere con un poco de molestia en la voz.

Pasan unos momentos más, el ambiente envuelto en un silencio de muerte. La pelirrosa es quien lo rompe.

—Bueno, supongo que no necesito saber nada más.

Ella iba a ponerse de pie, pero es interrumpida por la voz de Sasori.

—Entonces debo explicarte lo que creo bello... o intentar al menos.

Ella se sorprende un poco al oír esto. Entre tanto pensamiento negativo y desalentador había casi olvidado aquel pequeño detalle. Suspira acomodándose nuevamente en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, y observando hacia él con intriga—De acuerdo… escucho.

—Para hacerlo sencillo… lo eterno. En cada nivel de la existencia, a lo eterno. El cuerpo humano es temporal, una marioneta puede mantener sus propiedades en eterna belleza. Por eso me gustan.

Sakura bufa frunciendo un poco el ceño, ladeando un poco la cabeza con desdén. Siente que no ha descubierto nada nuevo con aquella explicación. —Lo que dije. Para ti belleza es convertir gente en muñecos.

Sasori vuelve a reprenderla con molestia.

—No escuchas, dije la eternidad en cada nivel de la existencia, si crees que lo físico es el único nivel de existencia eres sencillamente ignorante.

Sakura pone la expresión de sus ojos en blanco, quedándose en silencio. Sasori usa la ausencia de respuesta para seguir con su explicación.

—Los pensamientos, voluntades, técnicas, conocimientos. También son temporales, busco crear belleza en esos niveles también. Puedo inmortalizar conocimientos o técnicas pero la voluntad… no creía posible encontrarla.

— ¿No _creías_? —Pregunta ella haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

Sasori entrecierra los ojos, pensativo y concentrado. Observando nuevamente hacia algún punto del paisaje.

—En el momento de la agonía la gente cambia, su voluntad se desvanece, sus pensamientos se nublan... a mi también me ocurrió... es vano... temporal... no encuentro belleza allí, jamás la encontré. Pretendo vivir por siempre para poder crear en mi mente, en mi voluntad, ese tipo de belleza que no encontraba en este mundo. —Hace una breve pausa para la revelación final—Pero la encontré... estaba por matarte, te dejé en agonía y tu voluntad no murió... _eso es arte_...

Sakura baja la mirada, con los orbes verdes bien abiertos. Se queda conmocionada, pasmada, no sabe cómo reaccionar a esa frase. Es bizarra. Es demasiado bizarra.

—Pues... ¿Gracias? Nunca me habían dicho nada así, es...raro—Contesta alzando una ceja sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, ni responder, ante aquello. No parece algo malo, pero a la vez es demasiado retorcido para ser algo bueno.

—Soy un artista, no puedo evitar apreciar la belleza, no hay razones para agradecer—Dice sin inmutarse como si el valor de sus palabras no variase según qué dijese.

...

* * *

...

Incógnitas... El marionetista quedo sólo con incógnitas. Una vez que el encuentro terminó quedó solo con sus incógnitas... primero que nada sus acciones... ¿Por qué?... ¿Porque le dio las herramientas para que vuelva a encontrarlo?...

Vio en ella la belleza de una voluntad que no perece... quería verla... ¿Quería verla?

Pero... arriesgar su escondite sólo por eso... Eso es _ilógico_. Demasiado riesgo. ¿La estaba subestimando? ¿En realidad estimó que ella no sería una amenaza? La respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

Es ilógico.

De todas formas ella habría de buscarlo sin que él le hubiese dejado la pista...

El no quería esperar... quiso apresurar el encuentro, pues, si algo tenía que ocurrir era mejor que ocurriese rápido. Sí, eso tiene más sentido… pero no demasiado.  
Se convence a si mismo de que fue un impulso creativo. Eso sí suena mejor. Una explicación más plausible.

Y éste fue el último encuentro...

Piensa estático, solo en medio de la noche de luna menguante, solo en medio del bosque, en el mismo lugar en el que hace un rato antes, no se encontraba solo.

La joven iba a entregarse por propia voluntad. La misma voluntad que el admiraba se dirigía a un camino de autodestrucción. Detenerla sería ir en contra de esa voluntad. ¿No?

Algo extraño se albergaba en su cabeza sin dejarlo completar ningún razonamiento...

Algo pequeño... sin forma... no llega a llamarse pensamiento siquiera. No sabe qué es pero ahí está, diciéndole que algo está mal. Como una gotera que intermitentemente y a intervalos regulares golpea su sien, advirtiéndole que hay algo que no debe olvidar. O más bien, algo que debe descubrir.

Intentó descartarlo, no hay tiempo para más sinsentidos pero seguía ahí...

_"Esa niña..."_

Esa cosa seguía ahí como un engranaje roto en su mecánica mente, interrumpiendo su funcionamiento... problemático, impredecible, molesto... insistente...

_Igual que la ninja._

Y esa molestia siguió en su cabeza con el paso de los momentos, de las horas. Él intentando comprenderla y esa cosa escapando hasta que se decidió por encajar... No. Aún no encaja.

Un pensamiento logró completarse en su mente.

_"No quiero que muera..."_

¿Por qué?

Patético, ilógico, no tenía sentido, ella ya probó que la voluntad eterna existe... De hecho moriría por ella. Intentar detenerla implicaba problemas, muchos problemas innecesarios.

Detenerla, enfrentarse a ella, convencerla... y eso si él llega antes de que la mujer alcance a su aldea...

Sino las cosas serían peores, debería evadir defensas, infiltrarse, rescatarla y todo sin cooperación de su parte.

Era complejo, arriesgado, suicida, pero las ideas estaban ahí, se presentaban como opciones a tomar.

¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Es ilógico.

_"¿Por qué las considero opciones? Sé que no tiene sentido... ¿Por qué quiero que viva?"_

Y esa molestia seguía en su cabeza, intentando forzar su mente a un nuevo funcionamiento, una nueva lógica. Una molestia persistente, una sensación de que algo en sus viejos pensamientos es anticuado, obsoleto...

El marionetista ya no lucha contra esta molestia. Está ahí, interrumpe sus pensamientos pero el único pensamiento del que está seguro ahora, se siente bien, se siente sólido, se siente real.

_"La quiero viva."_

Pero se precia de ser un ser razonable. Las cosas se hacen por un motivo, por un propósito; sí, la quiere viva. Eso por sí mismo es sólo un capricho. La propia supervivencia no se arriesga por sólo un capricho.

La molestia en su cerebro intenta responder la pregunta que hará a ese deseo trascender.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta la encuentra en la despedida. En el final de su encuentro.

_"—No habrá una próxima vez, me voy a entregar ¿Lo sabes, verdad?_

_—Vuelvo a repetirte que es una mala idea, como sea, no seré yo quien te mate."_

_"No seré yo quien te mate..."_

Ella, esa joven, poseía una belleza rara, algo que no encontró antes. Una voluntad duradera, una que no quería que desapareciese. Pero más aún... no quería ser él quien la destruya.

Ella estaba por entregarse no sólo por su propia voluntad; el problema en su historia, la razón de su sacrificio... era _él._

Era su culpa, su responsabilidad, él estaba por destruir la belleza.

Él la iba a dejar morir.

Dijo que no sería él quien le dé muerte, y sería lo mismo ser el causante de su suicidio.

El marionetista se para, sube a un árbol y observa el horizonte en dirección a Konoha...

No falta mucho para el amanecer.

Ya no suena tan ilógico.

Comienza a moverse a toda velocidad para interceptar a la shinobi. Debía detenerla antes de que fuera tarde.

Por momentos duda ¿No es esto sólo un capricho más complejo? ¿Es sólo un impulso artístico?

Sacude su cabeza y aleja esos pensamientos, inútiles e irrelevantes ahora mismo, no encajaban en el nuevo orden que en su mente se está creando.

La quería viva, ese pensamiento se sentía más real.

No le permitiría llegar hasta Konoha…


	10. Devolver el favor

**Devolver el favor**

En plena brisa vespertina y en única compañía de los sonidos susurrantes del bosque, Sakura proseguía su camino a paso firme y veloz. Carga al pequeño can que había perdido el conocimiento bajo un brazo, mientras se abre paso a través de las alargadas ramas de los árboles subsecuentes en su camino, efectuando precisos saltos sobre las mismas. Avanza metódica, y con la moral y el corazón corroídos por dentro por un tumulto de emociones .En parte estaba aterrada por el destino que le depararía al cruzar las puertas del que antes era su hogar, y en parte estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber traicionado a su gente. Tampoco ayuda que este viaje, el cual había preparado y emprendido para comprender el por qué Sasori la había salvado, no haya sido para nada fructífero.

Cuánta decepción se llevó por esto último.

Tenía miedo, miedo a la muerte que merece. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella sabe que la merece. Su determinación y aprecio por lo que es justo aún siguen en ella y la fuerzan a seguir. A buscar el propio castigo por lo que hizo y a la vez por lo que _no pudo_ hacer.

Fuera cual fuera el castigo.

Su estado anímico era pésimo. En verdad malo. Pero eso no impidió que notara algo fuera de lo normal a su alrededor. Rápido como un rayo, una presencia se siente; una rápida figura que tras ella viene. Claro que, esta figura que venía en su dirección, no estaba intentando esconderse.

Vuelve la cabeza hacia un costado, y sus ojos observan hacia atrás apenas por sobre su hombro. En una oscuridad cada vez más diluida lo reconoce con la claridad del cristal. En su pesimismo actual, ella hubiera querido creer y tener _fe_ en que él la iba a dejar ir. Que iba a escaparse. A esconderse para no ser encontrado.

Sacude su cabeza.

_Qué ilusa que había sido._

Era claro que esto no iba a pasar. Él no era una persona común. Él ni siquiera era una persona. Volvió. Él había vuelto por ella. Y él sólo podría estar tras ella por una simple razón. Matarla para que no hable. No, aún más macabro. Venia para convertirla en parte de su colección. Eso era más artístico que solo dejar que se escape.

Desesperada, Intentó perderlo y dejarlo atrás. Apresura el paso, se desplaza diagonalmente entre las ramas intentando confundirlo sobre su localización, corre más cerca del suelo para mejorar su maniobrabilidad. A pesar de esto su perseguidor se ve distinto. Sus movimientos son más rápidos, más bruscos. Parecía otro oponente.

Sin previo aviso ni alerta, comienzan a llover proyectiles. Sakura reacciona rápido y los esquiva, al menos a los primeros, con relativa facilidad. Pero cargar al perro ninja inconciente la estaba incomodando y reducía su agilidad. Se inclina para apoyar al perro en medio de la huida y eso es lo que acaba por sentenciar su caída ante el táctico oponente.

Un senbon, traicionero y silencioso, sale de entre las ramas en ese preciso momento y se clava en su espalda. La kunoichi cae al suelo y recupera el equilibrio a duras penas, dejando a Akino y a su propio equipaje, cuyo seguro se le desprende en el impacto.

El marionetista a lo lejos, oculto entre la cobertura que le brinda la frondosa vegetación e incapaz de cansarse, mata velozmente la distancia a ella sin ánimos de detenerse. Sakura se incorpora, con algunas marcas en su piel debido al mal aterrizaje, y retoma la huida frenética. Ni siquiera se saca el proyectil de la espalda ni piensa dos segundos en voltearse a recoger su mochila del suelo. Los senbons son armas de precisión. No generan grandes daños a menos que sean apuntados a un órgano vital o nervio central. Por suerte no era el caso.

Si se detiene o gira hacia atrás él la alcanzará. Presa del pánico sólo huye de su agresor.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, ahora ella se encontraba afectada por algún tipo de sedante o veneno. No tarda en comenzar a sentir desesperación al notar su paso ralentizándose cada vez más debido al adormecimiento paulatino de sus extremidades.

Un segundo proyectil da contra ella y la derriba. Ya sin sentir a ningún músculo responderle, cae boca abajo sobre la tierra y el polvo. Por el dolor que siente aun cree no haber sido afectada en sus órganos. No era una casualidad.

Con medio rostro apoyado sobre el suelo, sólo presencia cómo el ex-Akatsuki camina hasta quedar en su, ahora borroso, campo de visión. Lo ve pararse a su lado. Teme por su vida. Pero aún más siente la bronca de que no pagaría por sus crímenes. No frente a quienes debe.

Sasori se queda parado observándola allí abajo. Pero ella ya casi no consigue distinguir su silueta, sólo una mancha amorfa y cambiante color negro y rojo.

—Necesito detenerte. Sera mejor que te calmes, si no traes problemas me encargaré de que a tu perro no le pase nada más que una pequeña extensión de su siesta.

— ¿P… por…q-que…?

Intenta preguntar desde el suelo, impotente por la desesperación que le provocaba el no poder mover un mísero musculo a causa de los sedantes, ni siquiera de su rostro. El maldito enfermo era demasiado bueno en lo que hace.

—Te lo diré más tarde.

Hacía un esfuerzo por no perder la conciencia, haciendo fuerza por mantener sus ojos abiertos, su vista se volvía más y más borrosa hasta que finalmente acaba por quedar inconsciente tras unos segundos de lucha.

...

* * *

...

Para cuando despierta su cuerpo se encuentra entumecido. Lo primero que nota al recobrar la lucidez, es que está recargada contra un árbol. Escucha agua correr no muy lejos de donde se encuentra. Abre los ojos y distingue a su alrededor un pacífico claro en medio del bosque, con un arroyo cruzándolo a cierta distancia de su posición. Ahora era de día, ya que siente los rayos del Sol brindándole calidez y dándole de lleno en el rostro.

Intenta moverse y de inmediato nota que no tiene suficiente control de sus extremidades. Todo el esfuerzo que realiza apenas le alcanza para moverlas un milímetro.

Mira a su derecha sin mover su cuello y ve a Akino recostado a su lado, inmóvil. Por un momento pensó que estaba muerto, pero se tranquiliza al ver el movimiento de su respiración. Parece dormido. O al menos igual de intoxicado que ella. Luego mira a su izquierda y encuentra su mochila también recargada en el tronco del árbol.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunta en voz alta sin esperar respuesta. En realidad lo hizo solo para ver si al menos tenía control sobre sus cuerdas vocales. Al parecer esa parte de su cuerpo aun tenía cierta libertad.

Sasori se acerca caminando con una jeringa en la mano que rápidamente guarda en su tunica. Sakura lo observa con odio. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿En qué estaba pensando? El sujeto frente a ella sólo era un psicótico, un monstruo a sus ojos. Las sensaciones acumuladas de lo que le ocurre en este sitio y lo que debería estarle ocurriendo en Konoha, son demasiado para que la joven piense con claridad.

—Tendremos una charla más. Luego los paralizantes perderán efecto. Ya veremos que ocurre desde ahí.

La marioneta habla como si esta situación no tuviese nada de anormal. Se posiciona de cuclillas para ver a la mujer a los ojos desde la misma altura. Sasori le tapa ligeramente el Sol a la ninja con su espalda, logrando que ahora sí pudiera abrir mejor sus ojos y observarlo frente a ella sin la molestia de la luz enceguecedora.

—… ¿Por qué no estoy muerta? ... —Pregunta con perplejidad pero aún un poco aturdida por la droga.

—Dije que no sería responsable de tu muerte, de hecho estoy intentando evitarla.

—...He decidido…—Intenta hablar antes de ser interrumpida.

— ¿Te parece que estás en situación de decidir algo? —Corta la oración haciendo uso de su, obtenida a la fuerza, autoridad.

—No tengo por qué creerte una palabra. —Contesta de mala manera, cortante y enojada.

—Y yo decidí que no seré responsable de tu muerte.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Se supone que siempre que hablas con alguien, lo paralizas?

Espeta una mordaz Sakura con indignación por la situación.

—De hecho es algo bastante común. —Comenta con ironía el pelirrojo, como si aquello fuera algo de poca importancia—Escucha, porque seré directo. Quiero evitar tu muerte, y notarás que tengo recursos para hacerlo... —La pelirrosa frunce el ceño, aún más indignada y molesta que antes—Todos quieren vivir. Si quieres morir es por un motivo. Tengo que destruir ese motivo. Quiero que desistas en tus intentos de suicidio y no es mi preferencia abusar de los sedantes. Pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

El pelirrojo entrecierra y afila aún más su mirada con la última advertencia.

Sakura por su parte, sólo ríe. No le queda más que reír. La situación no tiene ningún sentido. Ese sujeto además de peligroso está totalmente loco.

— ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza? ¿Ahora se te da por evitar que muera? ¿Incluso si yo soy la que quiero entregarme? —Pierde la compostura nuevamente, elevando el tono de su voz con furia en él— ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Ya déjame en paz!

Sasori le responde con inmutable calma e indiferencia ante sus palabras. Como si intentase hacerla entrar en razón.

—Quiero que vivas. No quiero ser el responsable de tu muerte, no puedo permitirla.

— ¿¡Por qué no puedes permitirla!? —Pregunta aún más, si esto es humanamente posible, molesta y enojada que antes.

El pelirrojo no varía su timbre ni su expresión a la hora de responder a la demandante kunoichi, simplemente parpadea un par de veces, y entrecierra nuevamente los ojos, como si internamente estuviese confundido acerca de algo.

—No lo sé, aun no lo comprendo del todo. Pero sé que esto es mi responsabilidad. No morirás por mi culpa. Está decidido.

Ella hace caso omiso del sutil lenguaje corporal de la marioneta frente a ella. Sigue creyendo que está jugando con ella, se siente furiosa por este ridículo sinsentido. Niega con la cabeza con terquedad.

—Eso es totalmente estúpido. —Le responde bajando la mirada con frustración a su propio regazo.

—Tú sabes lo que es tener una meta, a primeras vistas estúpida, y querer cumplirla a toda costa.

Esa contestación logra impactar a la joven. ¿Se refiere a cuando intentó matarlo? ¿O a que planeaba entregarse? Pasmada y perpleja, se queda sin palabras para responder. Sasori vuelve a hablar para demostrar su punto y dejar en claro sus intenciones.

—No te maté y tuve mis chances. Tu perro, está sedado. Pude haberlo matado. Tómalo como una muestra de que no estoy jugando.

— ¿Que no estás jugando? Primero me salvas de morir. Luego me dejas irme para que me entregue. Y ahora no me dejas recibir mi castigo. ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no estás jugando?! —La kunoichi le grita; ella sigue sin encontrarle sentido a esto.

Sin poder mover el cuerpo, se ve mucho más desesperada que amenazante. El marionetista, por otro lado, se ve más intrigado que molesto por ésta última respuesta.

—... ¿Castigo, eh? …¿Castigo por qué?

—Por no poder matarte. Por traicionar a mi aldea. Por el daño que causaran mis acciones. —Ella responde como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Sasori siente cómo lo dicho por la mocosa, vuelve a reafirmar en silencio la teoría por la cual él la había detenido en su intento de "suicidio". Habla para esclarecer el asunto y tratar de conseguir de una vez por todas que ella desista de sus estúpidas ideas autodestructivas.

—EL problema es que yo siga con vida… ¿Entonces, si yo muero no hay necesidad de castigo?

Sakura escucha perpleja la frase, mas guarda silencio y no lo interrumpe. ¿Acaso él está contemplando la idea de morir? Esto sólo le prueba aún más, cuán inestable es este sujeto. Por lo tanto, le demuestra que no debe ni bajar la guardia, ni mucho menos confiar en sus palabras.

—Te salvé cuando mi en misión debí matarte… ¡Traicione a mi aldea! Merezco pagar por ello, y nada de lo que digas va a convencerme de lo contrario. —Siente su sangre hervir, ya _harta_ de toda esta farsa—Desiste de una vez por todas, por amor de Dios.

—Entonces si me matas cumplirías con mi misión. ¿Entonces no hay necesidad de castigo?

Como ya era casi de esperar, el Akasuna había vuelto a ignorar sus reclamos y seguía persiguiendo su tonto objetivo. Este sujeto estaba siendo realmente pedante e irritante. ¿Por qué insiste tanto? Peor aún, hablando del tema como si fuera poca cosa, sin entender ni importarle nada de todo lo que ella está pasando por esta acumulación de sucesos y errores.

— ¡YA CÁLLATE, IMBÉCIL! ¡¿Crees que quiero seguir impune después de lo que hice?!

El marionetista comienza a reír. Al principio despacio. Luego sin contenerse. La risa, descarada y jocosa, le sonaba como mil insultos a la ninja de la hoja.

—Tú no te sientes mal por fallarle a tu aldea—Vuelve a reír. —Esto no se trata de la aldea, ni de la misión, ni ninguno de esos grandes ideales de los que tanto presumes. —Deja de reírse por un momento para observarla con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, y extraña y retorcidamente divertido por la situación. Ganándose el odio casi total de ella, quien lo observa con rabia y cierta repugnancia .—Tú tienes vergüenza. No quieres vivir con lo que has hecho. No te soportas a ti misma. Esto jamás tuvo que ver con tu aldea, ¿Verdad? Es solo tu orgullo.

Los verdaderos colores de Sasori se ven ahora. Él no estaba ofreciendo su propia vida. Al menos ella ahora no lo creía así. Estaba midiendo su mente. La estaba interrogando. Y el bastardo había llegado más profundo de lo que ella misma logró llegar.

Ahora lo detesta aún más por haber sacado a relucir una verdad, que se sintió casi como una abofeteada en toda la cara para Sakura.

Sin poder decir nada en su defensa esta vez, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse con un trillar de palabras groseras en la punta de la lengua, al darse cuenta de la enorme contradicción.

Y es que era cierto porque en cierto momento de la historia, aquel asunto había dejado de ser tratado de modo profesional, como una cuestión de honor, o deber como shinobi de la aldea de Konoha. Había mutado a ser un asunto más personal con él, con ella misma. Le había cogido un resentimiento personal. A Sasori, al asunto, a sí misma.

Dicha reflexión interna la hace relajarse inconscientemente de su, hasta ahora, actitud severa y hostil. Sus facciones se serenan, su respiración se tranquiliza, y su profunda mirada color jade observa silenciosamente su propio regazo, sumida en sus cavilaciones.

El pelirrojo vuelve a hablar luego de unos instantes, sacándola de su ensimismamiento temporal y momentáneo, haciendo que suba nuevamente su mirada para observarlo en silencio. De más está aclarar que para él, el cambio de aura expresado a través del lenguaje corporal de Sakura, no pasó desapercibido.

—Yo no estoy precisamente orgulloso de mis acciones. Tú lo sabes; la primera vez que nos vimos, en la agonía yo perdí mi voluntad, iba a dejarme morir. Tal como tú ahora. ¿Sabes por qué quiero vivir? —La pelirrosa lo observa con expresión indiferente, sin interrumpirle. Él prosigue con su explicación—Sólo el que vive puede mejorar hasta estar conforme consigo mismo. Sólo viviendo podría encontrar algo digno de ser llamado arte en mí. —Hace una leve pausa nuevamente, a punto de cometer su segunda infidencia, ante una expectante Sakura—Si hubiese muerto ese día, me hubiese pasado lo que te pasará a ti cuando te entregues. Desde la otra vida verás cómo moriste sin llegar a ser lo que deseabas. Tú me salvaste de eso e intento devolverte el favor. Te quiero viva. Y tú no quieres morir pensando esto de ti.

Sakura desconfiaba de todo lo que ese sujeto dijese, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella se dejaba llevar por aquellas palabras casi sin su consentimiento. Al menos sin el de su mente consciente.  
Quiso culpar a las circunstancias como las causantes de su confusión. Aunque no podía negar que era la primera vez que Sasori sonaba tan elocuente, al punto que ahora sí le costaba realmente creer que esto era otra mentira barata.

Decidió mantenerse por un momento en silencio, aun necesitaba unos instantes para meditar una respuesta, u acción prudente ante la inesperada confesión. No quería admitirlo pero las palabras la afectaron, pero no iba a cometer la estupidez de demostrarlo y mostrar aún más debilidad o inestabilidad, ella aún no confía para nada en él.

Sasori por su parte, no necesitó ninguna respuesta para volver a hablar.

—No espero que cambies tu manera de verme, yo mismo creé mi fama y veo que la creé de manera efectiva. El punto es que quiero evitar tu muerte y para eso tengo que eliminar lo que sea que te incline al suicidio. —Vuelve a repetir la frase como queriendo que a ella se le grabase en la mente. —Te quiero viva.

—No es tu decisión. —Le responde cortante la chica, pero sin ánimo de volver a levantar la voz ni de enfadarse al vicio, para luego ser ignorada descaradamente. Más bien intenta advertirlo implícitamente de que no tiene ningún derecho de manejarla a ella y a sus acciones como se le antojara.

—Tú eres persistente, créeme que lo sé y es algo que aprecio. Pero dije que te quiero viva.

— ¿Tanto como para matarte?

—No lo dije en serio. —Dice el pelirrojo aún de cuclillas frente a ella.

—Mientes.

—Pensé que si me matabas ibas a renunciar a la idea de entregarte. Probé mi hipótesis. No te hagas ideas estúpidas.

Los ojos de la joven se abren un poco más al escuchar la respuesta— ¿Debo suponer que fue un acto altruista de parte de algo que no tiene sentimientos?

Si había algo que aún no había cambiado pese a todos los infortunios que le había tocado pasar, era que aún pecaba de conservar esa curiosidad que por experiencia propia ya sabía que era bastante común que la dejase dejar mal parada.

—Dije que te quiero viva. —Vuelve a repetirle como si fuese una nueva verdad universal. Mientras más se empeña en repetir esta premisa, aún más incrédula y confundida acaba la pelirrosa. ¿Por qué lo hace, entonces?

— ¿Tanto vale mi vida para ti? —Pregunta no convencida en absoluto de sus palabras. O eso creía.

— ¿Aún dudas al respecto?

—Deja de burlarte de mí ¿Quieres? Eres detestable—Expele llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola contra el tronco. Qué preguntas tan obvias que le hace.

Suspira con frustración y cierra los ojos verdes con cansancio.

—Ok, veámoslo de la siguiente manera. —Sasori decide cambiar de estrategia. Intenta ser político— Guardé cierta información. Puedo dártela para que ayudes a tu aldea. Akatsuki irá tras el Kyubi, y no serán sutiles... con la clase de monstruos que enviarán para capturar a tu amiguito, no necesitarán serlo. —La pelirrosa ya no tiene la cabeza recostada contra el árbol, ahora está erguida nuevamente y observándolo totalmente atenta y expectante, hasta sorprendida. Sasori esboza una media sonrisa. —Podría informarte sobre sus técnicas y así evitarías que tu aldea y amigos sufran demasiadas perdidas... Créeme que no hay forma de que no haya ninguna. Donde ellos pisan siempre hay muertos.

Sakura parpadea obligándose a ser precavida. Esta extraña, y totalmente sorpresiva propuesta le da un mal presentimiento.

—No tengo por qué confiar en ti. Además la aldea puede defenderse por sí misma.

Sasori por el contrario, ríe por lo bajo ante tal absurda negativa de la kunoichi. Por más desconfiada que ella sea de él, eso no se lo cree ni ella misma. —No tienes idea de a qué están por enfrentarse... si crees que yo soy un peligro... ellos son en realidad inmortales. —Ella lo observa en una pieza al comprender que él va a totalmente en serio con lo que dice—El destino que le espera a tu aldea no es agradable. Puedes ir, entregarte y morir, dejando a Konoha sin uno de los médicos que créeme que necesitará. O puedes negociar conmigo y darles una chance. —Sakura siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, la idea la intimida, y el Akasuna sabe que ella no podrá hacer caso omiso a esta realidad—Sólo te diré una cosa por adelantado: Ellos enviarán a solo dos ninjas. Sólo dos shinobis para que entren a tu aldea, pasen por sobre la seguridad, peleen contra todo el que se oponga y capturen a la bestia de nueve colas. Sólo _dos_ personas. —El rostro de la chica capta totalmente lo que el pelirrojo está diciéndole. Su expresión muta a una de preocupación total. El marionetista se jacta internamente por haber dado en el clavo—No puedes imaginar qué clase de monstruos son. ¿Quieres que tu aldea pelee sin información sobre ellos?

Una gota de sudor resbala finalmente de la frente de Sakura, encontrándose en una real y casi palpable encrucijada— ¿Esos Akatsuki...son inmortales? —Pregunta sin dar crédito a lo que oye—Me cuesta imaginar algo más horrendo y asqueroso que Orochimaru y tú.

El Akasuna ignora el insulto. — ¿Negociarás?

—No voy a hacer trato con un crimi…-

—Artista. —La interrumpe

—Cállate imbécil.

Vuelve a enojarse por un segundo, esta vez sin retener las groserías que piensa dentro de su boca.

— ¿Apenas puedes hablar y aun me insultas? —Sasori ríe ligeramente entretenido. —Escucha, que yo siga con vida es un fracaso para con tu aldea, puedes convertirla en algo útil. Es eso o ve y muere sólo para dejar a tu aldea perecer, cuando tuviste la oportunidad de ayudarla. —Sonríe de medio lado nuevamente, al contemplar en su expresión que ella está a punto de ceder—Cuando los veas a todos en la otra vida será divertido explicarles.

La mirada de la muchacha se volvió triste, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el suelo. Aun así ella no ve pérdida alguna en seguir siendo cautelosa.

—Por más tentador que suene ¿Cómo sé que no seguirás cometiendo crímenes y asesinatos con libertad? —Lo interroga dirigiéndole una mirada entre desconfiada y reprobatoria.

Sasori nota que ella no negó su propuesta. —Si prolonga tu vida me privare de hacerlo. No mataré a menos que sea necesario.

— ¿Necesario?

—Protección de mi propia vida o la tuya.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en lo que dices? —Vuelve a preguntarle aún insegura sobre una posible mentira.

—Permaneceré e este sitio y podrás buscarme cuando te plazca. No estamos muy lejos de donde te derribé. —El marionetista vuelve a preguntar impaciente por la respuesta final— ¿Negociarás?

— ¿No vas a pedir nada más? ¿Sólo que viva? —Pregunta desconcertada, aun preguntándose hasta qué punto el sujeto frente a ella mantiene la cordura.

—Cuando negociemos veremos si consigo algo más. Por ahora solo tu vida. ¿Estas dispuesta a hacer un trato, entonces?

Se quedó callada un momento. Sabía que terminaría accediendo de alguna u otra forma, pero no quería hacerlo sin antes evaluar completamente la situación. Intenta leer intenciones ocultas en la faz del pelirrojo. Aunque éste se mantenía inmutable y misterioso como siempre. —B... bien. —Accede luego de un instante de silencio

Ahora que el trato está cerrado, y la situación puede decirse que juega a su favor, el pelirrojo prosigue, animado e interesado, a explicarle las condiciones del particular acuerdo silencioso.

—Esta es mi oferta inicial y creo será generosa. Volverás a tu aldea y no harás nada estúpido. —Hace una pequeña pausa para ponerse de pie, pero sin moverse de su sitio. —Te encontrarás conmigo cinco días después, en este mismo lugar. Aquí recibirás parte de la información. Si no noto nada raro recibirás aún más en intervalos de cinco días.

—...Bien—Vuelve a repetir como autómata, bajando la mirada al suelo y frunciendo el ceño con cierto deje de indignación, al contemplar lo bajo que había caído haciendo trato con un asesino como él.

—Perfecto, así me asegurare de que sigas viva y tú tendrás tus datos.

Sasori responde con voz animada y saca la jeringa de su túnica. Vuelve a agacharse junto a ella y con velocidad clava la aguja en su hombro, presionando lentamente el pequeño objeto, dejando que el fluido entre en el organismo de Sakura.

Ella siente un ligero calor, y contiene la respiración debido a la nueva y brusca cercanía de él, por un momento teme por su vida. Jamás confiaría en lo que él le inyecte en su cuerpo. Pero ahora no tiene opciones, ni siquiera puede moverse.

—Mis venenos, mis antídotos. Podrás pararte en unos minutos. Tengo una dosis extra para tu amigo. Cuando despierte no recordará nada. La dejé en tu equipaje. —Habla con calma inmutable y mirando fijamente la jeringa clavada en su hombro, como si la cercanía física actual no necesitase de su atención ni incomodase en lo más mínimo.

La expresión de Sakura pasó de afligida a asombrada, ciertamente no se esperaba que él hiciera eso, su acción la había desconcertado. Se notó en su rostro. Quería decirle algo pero todo fue tan rápido que cuando las palabras estaban en la punta de su lengua, el hombre arrodillado junto a ella ya había acabado de verter ágil y elegantemente el contenido dentro de su organismo.

El pelirrojo, aún sin mirar directamente su rostro sino su hombro, prácticamente descifra sus facciones y le lee la mente—Aun dudas de mi... —Comenta frunciendo el ceño con expresión aburrida en el rostro cerámico—Escucha, soy un artista, no un sádico. — Retira la jeringa de su piel de forma tan hábil como la introdujo. —Si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho. No demoro más de lo necesario. Odio esperar.

El pelirrojo vuelve a ponerse de pie alejándose un poco, cediéndole espacio nuevamente. La pelirrosa suspira con cierto alivio.

—G… gracias… supongo—Responde aún un poco incómoda, sintiendo como sus extremidades comienzan a responder. Sube el brazo izquierdo para sobar su hombro derecho, que había sido pinchado por la aguja—Supongo que me has ahorrado la molestia de hacer eso yo misma…

Sasori ríe ante el comentario.

—Eres buena. Muy buena. Pero… ¿Desarrollar un antídoto para un veneno desconocido, mientras estás afectada por él?... Si lo logras me inclino ante tu habilidad.

Dicho esto el precavido marionetista se aleja aún más pasos de Sakura.

La pelirrosa intentó ponerse de pie como pudo, aunque aún sus piernas no coordinaban del todo bien como para poder sostenerse por sí mismas. Se tambaleó hasta que se apoyó contra el tronco tras ella, en el cual su espalda estaba apoyada al despertar de su letargo, mientras siente recuperar poco a poco la motricidad.

—Por mera curiosidad… ¿Qué se supone que harás en todo ese tiempo?

Cuestiona entre curiosa y desconfiada, con una mano aún apoyada en el tronco.

El pelirrojo responde nuevamente como si se tratase de un asunto irrelevante. —Esperar. Pensar que haré si pretendes dañarme o vienes con refuerzos. En pocas palabras, pensar y asegurar mi supervivencia. No es que tenga otra cosa que hacer…

— ¿No vas a ir por ahí volviendo marioneta a las personas? Supongo que es un principio…

Comenta ella con ironía.

—No tengo equipo para hacer esas cosas. —Él parece finalmente haberse ofendido un poco por el ninguneo artístico. — ¿Además te crees que cualquiera tiene el privilegio de entrar a mi colección? Te dije que soy artista no asesino.

—Creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto. —Vuelve a comentar irónica la joven.

—No, no te estas arrepintiendo—Responde el pelirrojo, viendo por detrás de la frase.

Ella sacude un poco su cabeza. —Suficiente. Tendré que verte en cinco días. No tengo por qué verte ni un sólo momento más hoy. —Sentencia dejando en claro que el encuentro ha terminado.

El marionetista asiente y se despide con el mismo rostro con el que la vio despertarse. No tardó en perderse en el bosque.

Ella observa al cielo por un momento. Probablemente el mediodía se acerque, y Sakura revisa su equipo mientras siente la fuerza volver a su cuerpo. Maldice su situación… es lo mejor posible. O al menos eso quiere creer. Pero las mentiras no se acaban. Y no parece que vayan a acabarse.

**Nota de autor**

Pusimos una buena porción de nuestros cerebros en hacer este fic y muy particularmente este capítulo lo más fiel a los personajes que fuera posible xDD

Creo que no lo he dicho antes, pero una opinión, crítica, amenazas de muerte o tomatazos sobre estas escenas serán muy apreciados para nosotros.

Una última cosa yo (lahonestidadenmi) estoy en una época de exámenes por lo que retrasare las publicaciones por unos días. Si algo se realiza será más por la ayuda de mi co autor que por mi participación.

Gracias por leernos.


	11. La línea

**La línea**

Nuevamente sola. Una vez más.

Él no la había matado. Eso se sentía… bien. Al igual que ella tampoco planeaba morir al llegar a la aldea. Eso le aliviaba. Sin embargo, ese alivio no deja de saber amargo.

Se pregunta qué tanto castigo merece sentir este alivio. La muerte resulta poco.

Luego de recuperar por completo el control de su cuerpo se acerca al can inconsciente y lo alza con suavidad, cargándolo bajo su brazo y, sin más contratiempos, emprendiendo el camino de regreso a Konoha. Aun piensa en aquel lugar como su aldea. Le molesta pensar que no merece llamarle _suya._

Mientras avanza con el perro a cuestas, sólo ruega a la nada que ese pacto que firmó con un ser que, a sus ojos, podría ser el mismo diablo, valga la pena. Si vendería su alma y dignidad esperaba al menos ayudar a la aldea. Aldea a la que, la joven con sus acciones, puso en riesgo. Quizá ya no tenga honor… eso le suena irreparable. Espera al menos tener utilidad en esta situación.

Ruega nuevamente para que esto merezca la pena.

Avanzando sin titubear a través del bosque, el camino se le hizo eterno. Aunque se sentía mermada en fuerzas, reconocía el sendero que estaba siguiendo, y no estaba lejos de su destino.

Como hoy es jueves, el umbral de Konoha y alrededores no estará casi concurrido, por ello no habría demasiados ojos curiosos en las calles. Esta agradecida por eso.

Se detuvo en su marcha antes de llegar a las gigantescas puertas de Konoha. Contemplando no muy lejos de ella, al enorme e imponente umbral.

Vuelve a confiar en Sasori e inyecta el supuesto antídoto en el can, con tanto miedo como cuidado. Corrobora con más alivio que marionetista no la había engañado. Siente al animal albergado bajo su brazo moverse suavemente en el lapso de tiempo siguiente a la inyección. El perro se recupera de a poco.

Mentirle a Akino para cubrir lo que en verdad ocurrió no resulto demasiado difícil. Una mentira sobre el origen de los químicos que le sacaron de combate fue suficiente.

Le dijo que había cumplido lo que fue a hacer en primer lugar. Técnicamente eso no era una mentira. El perro confió en ella, quizá porque era ella quien estaba curándole de los efectos del sedante, o quizá porque Sasori puso algo en el perro para turbar su juicio. Esa última posibilidad no le resultaba tan fuera de lo posible.

—No vuelvo a hacer esto nunca más. —Fue lo único que musitó el animal, aún algo aturdido, mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo, probablemente volviendo con su despistado dueño.

Sakura guardó silencio. Volviéndose hacia atrás, alzando la mirada al celeste firmamento, y observando hacia el horizonte por el que había venido. A decir verdad, ahora no tenía ni la menor idea de qué era lo que le depararía el día de mañana. Las cosas habían cambiado brusca y completamente, tanto que ahora sentía que su vida ya no volvería a ser lo que fue nunca más. Contempla el horizonte en silencio, como intentando mirar hacia el pasado; sintiendo la suave caricia de la brisa primaveral sobre ella, removiéndole y despeinándole los cabellos.

El pasado no estaba allí, no se contemplaba allí ni se alzaba ante sus orbes esmeraldas. No el pasado previo a Sasori, tampoco el pasado antes de la partida de Sasuke. Definitivamente no quedaba nada de eso…

Recuperándose del pequeño ensimismamiento de su mente, retorna su marcha para regresar a su hogar una vez más.

...

* * *

...

La noche siguiente a la despedida, el bosque, la oscuridad de una noche sin Luna y la leve luz de las estrellas rodean al marionetista, que regresa al sitio donde volvería a verla. Ella sigue viva, él también. Eso es bueno, no lo niega. Pero aun así no alcanza para aliviar lo tortuoso de la espera. Odia esperar, él siempre odió esperar hasta en los lapsos de tiempo preestablecidos.

De momento él cumplió su objetivo a corto plazo: logró extender su vida, o al menos, extenderla por ahora. ¿Pero a qué precio? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Su mente estaba cambiando y torciéndose. Su lógica tomaba nuevos rumbos, distintos, pero no por ello menos convincentes.

Encontró la belleza sin tener que crearla. Eso cambia muchas cosas. La definición de arte se veía aún más compleja ahora que antes. Él creía que la humanidad y la eternidad eran naturalmente cosas opuestas, que nada artístico podría existir en un ser humano, a menos que sea forzadamente puesto en él. Y al menos con los aspectos físicos eso se mantenía igual…

Y respecto a lo demás… la línea era confusa.

¿Qué hay con ese tipo de voluntad? ¿Es innata? ¿Es adquirida? ¿Es replicable? Esa última pregunta le importaba a sobremanera. Quién sabe; si es algo único, si es algo que no puede reproducirse, entonces esta oportunidad era algo invaluable.

Tendría la posibilidad de verla de nuevo, un par de veces o al menos una vez más. Tiene que convencerla de que permanezca con vida. Hacer que enmiende su error con su aldea, quizá darle un motivo para vivir. A decir verdad no sabe muy bien cómo hacerlo... pero hacerlo se siente correcto.

Lo hizo otra vez, le dejó el camino para que la kunoichi vuelva a encontrarlo. Y esta vez sin sutilezas. Sin pistas. Sencillamente un solo punto en el mapa. Muy arriesgado, lo reconoce.

¿Por qué?

…

La respuesta todavía lo evade, esa cosa en su cabeza aún se mueve, aun no la hace encajar como para comprender sus acciones...

Ya quiere que esto acabe... Ahí está ese engranaje fuera de sitio rebotando en su mente, desdibujando lentamente los trazos que definen los más principales conceptos que rigen su comprensión.

Quiere que sus ideas se aclaren. Quiere comprender por qué... pero la razón aun escapa a su capacidad.

Más temprano que tarde, llegó al sitio del encuentro. Comienza a planear como ganar posibles batallas en el terreno en caso de que ella no vuelva sola. Sin duda alguna agradece la distracción. Al menos pensar en estrategias es algo que aún puede pensar sin confundirse.

Esto hará la espera menos insufrible.

...

* * *

...

La pesadez del día anterior pareció haberse perdido, si no por completo, al menos en su mayoría.

La pelirrosa se encuentra recostada en su propia cama, tapada hasta el cuello y dormida profundamente.

Una mano femenina la mece invitándola a dejar el sueño.

—Oye, Sakura ¿Hasta cuándo piensas dormir? —Cuestiona entre risas la voz de una mujer mayor, dando a entender que no desistiría en sus intenciones de despertar a la más joven.

— ¿..Eh? —Responde luego de un rato la chica, totalmente adormilada, a su madre. Refriega sus ojos torpemente mientras se incorpora perezosamente en la cama.

—Son las 6 de la tarde hija. — Le recrimina Mebuki, alejándose del lado de la cama para abrir las cortinas del único gran ventanal de la habitación de la menor, iluminando completamente la estancia.

La luz repentina y potente enceguece a Sakura. — ¿Tanto dormí? —Pregunta emitiendo un profundo bostezo, desperezándose sin demasiado reparo.

—Enhorabuena, batiste tu récord. —Vuelve a bromear la mujer adulta, volviéndose sobre sus pasos para abandonar la recámara— No se te trastornaba tanto el sueño desde que promocionaste para chunin.

—Muy graciosa. —Contesta de su usual mal humor matutino la joven, tallándose un ojo aun sintiendo la pequeña molestia de la luz.

Se levanta de la cama cuando su madre se retira. Se había dormido con la misma ropa con la que fue a su "misión" aún puesta. Lo primero que hace es entrar al baño y encerrarse allí dentro. Deja abierto el grifo de la ducha permitiendo que la habitación se impregne de vapor.

Se desprende de su ropa, y luego de confirmar la temperatura del agua dedica el tiempo necesario a cuidar de sí misma. Entra a la ducha y cierra los ojos permitiéndose sentir el agua caer sobre su piel. Una sensación táctil agradable para variar. Una sensación un poco contaminada por aquellos puntos que aún conservan vestigios de las "batallas" de ayer.

Dedica su concentración a curarse y a recuperarse del evento, borrando toda huella de lo ocurrido. Para que tampoco en su cuerpo quede rastro del pasado, ojalá pudiera ejercer el mismo tratamiento sobre su mente.

El tiempo transcurre mientras la pelirrosa estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se había percatado cuando el agua que caía comenzó a salir menos tibia, cada vez menos tibia, hasta finalmente salir fría. Cuando logró ser consciente de esto se sobresaltó ligeramente.

Sale del agua, refrescada y renovada, y envuelve su cuerpo en una toalla color leche. Luego de secarse, desempaña el espejo frente al lavabo y observa su propio reflejo, buscando algún rastro de lo ocurrido. No había ninguno, al menos ninguna herida. Donde sí percato un cambio es en la expresión de su rostro. Aun se veía agotada.  
Intenta sonreírle a su reflejo, la sonrisa ya no se ve tan fresca como la recordaba. Era distinta, había una mueca distinta en ella. Un dejo de amargura, quizá remordimiento. Le recuerda a aquel gesto que apenas se ve detrás de los rostros de Tsunade, de Kakashi-sensei, de Naruto. ¿Cargarán ellos con algo similar? Por supuesto que sí, se responde a sí misma. Quizá sufrir es la única forma de alcanzarles. De dejar de caminar tras ellos.

Parpadeando un par de veces no tarda en caer en cuenta de la situación en sí misma. No podía creer que estuviera de nuevo en su casa, cuando la noche anterior estaba decidida a confesar la verdad a su aldea. Aquello aún le revolvía las entrañas y le oprimía el pecho, había alcanzado un nivel de hipocresía al que creyó que jamás llegaría. Aquello no se sentía para nada bien.

Temía estar convirtiéndose en una cosa igual de espantosa que el pelirrojo. Piensa preocupada, levantando una mano para posarla sobre su mejilla, tirando suavemente hacia abajo la piel de su rostro en una mueca silenciosa de perturbación ante la simple idea.

Despega la mano de su faz y la deja caer nuevamente sobre su mejilla de forma brusca, abofeteándose a sí misma, librándose de tales pensamientos. No quería estas cosas en su mente.

Sale del baño directo a su habitación para vestirse.

Una vez estando presentable, se dirigió al comedor, donde sus dos padres se encontraban platicando y bromeando tranquilamente, como cualquier día normal. La familiaridad de la situación no deja de saberle irónica ahora mismo.

— ¿Haciendo vida de rebelde eh? Creí que ya habías superado esa etapa—Bromea su padre desde la mesa del comedor, totalmente ignorante del reciente historial de su única hija. Ella siente una calidez invadirla al escucharlo, se sentía contenta de volver a un sitio familiar, permitiéndose olvidar cualquier otro aspecto desagradable de aquella realidad.

Su madre sólo rió mientras se dirigía hacia afuera de la residencia, con lo que parecía ser una bolsa de basura en una de sus manos.

—Es la vida del ninja ¿O no? —Sakura intentó que su respuesta sonara igual de casual y despreocupada, pero siente que no lo logró del todo.

Desde que Tsunade la había acogido como su alumna, sus padres la veían como una hija responsable y aplicada, por lo que desde hace rato que ya la trataban como una shinobi. Ya no se sorprendían de cuan tarde o agotada llegara. Confiaban en ella porque se había ganado esta confianza gracias a su esfuerzo en estos dos años como ninja. Ahora la joven solo es consciente de que está abusando de aquella confianza. Y no planea dejar de hacerlo. No le agrada eso.

No fue para nada sorpresivo que ella no quisiese permanecer más tiempo en aquel ambiente. Mentirles, recordar la situación en la que está metida, pensar cuán mejor sería todo si hubiese hecho lo que debía… no. No quería nada de eso en su cabeza. Luego de unos minutos de charlas y sonrisas falsas decide salir a buscar calma.

— ¿A dónde vas, Sakura? —Preguntó curiosa Mebuki, desde el umbral de la residencia.

Sakura tuerce su cabeza hacia atrás para observarla—Iré a dar un paseo, no tardo. Volveré para la cena. —Se despide con una sonrisa falsa sin darle oportunidad a la mujer de preguntar más nada.

Ella se marcha, caminando por las calles con un ánimo ligeramente bajo, observa nuevamente el cielo. Parece que quedan un par de horas antes de que el Sol se ponga por completo.

De seguro Naruto está entrenando… Piensa recordando a su mejor amigo.

Siente ganas de contarle esto a alguien. Ganas de sacarlo de su pecho. De llorar frente al rubio. Pero eso es lo que pasaba siempre. Siempre terminaba por depender de él. Y no permitiría que esa situación se diera de nuevo. No ahora. Él no tiene nada que ver con este asunto. No podía ser tan egoísta.

Frunciendo el ceño ante estas cavilaciones, se deshace de ellas con un movimiento de su cabeza y retorna su errático camino. Pasa a través de toda la gente ausente a su alrededor. La caminata no le estaba ayudando a tranquilizarse, ahora solo buscaba estar sola. Tan sola como se sentía y tan sola como debería estar.

Fue alejándose de sitios públicos, no quería cruzarse a nadie conocido ni querido para ella. Alza la vista y observa el monumento con los cinco rostros tallados en la montaña. La sombra de una sonrisa se vislumbra en su rostro. Ese parece ser el sitio.

Convencida por esto, toma cierta prisa en llegar a él. Sube con esperanzas de encontrar soledad… Pero éstas no duraron demasiado. Llegando a la cima ve una silueta erguida sobre la cabeza del primer Hokage.

Bufa con frustración. La suerte no parecía estar de su lado. Ahora reconoce a aquella silueta como Sai, quien se encuentra observando el paisaje con un atril frente a él y un pincel entre sus dedos. Tan calmo y sereno como siempre.

Ella en realidad prefería la soledad pero Sai... es Sai...

El enigmático compañero apenas mostraba signos de ser humano... además había aceptado como si nada la idea de que ella fuese una asesina... dada la situación actual no puede definir si ese gesto es bueno o malo.

Seguramente el chico ya había notado su presencia, aunque su expresión demostrase lo contrario; por lo que no tenía sentido irse otra vez. Optó por acercarse hasta donde se encontraba él.

—Hola— Saluda Sakura, subiendo los escalones de piedra que llevaban a la cima del monumento al primer Hokage, llegando hasta su altura. Se detiene un escalón más debajo del ANBU. — ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? —Pregunta yendo al grano, señalando al escalón más arriba, al lado del dibujante.

—Para nada... —Responde el pálido esbozando una sonrisa, aún demasiado metido dentro de su arte.

—Bien—Es lo único que musita Sakura, sentándose a una distancia prudente del chico mientras abraza sus rodillas observando el horizonte que se deja ver desde tan particular vista.

El lugar es calmo y silencioso, pese a que no se encuentra sola en aquel lugar. El moreno no tarda en romper el silencio, aunque sin dejar pintar ni mirar hacia atrás.

—No tengo que ser muy avanzado en relaciones interpersonales para saber que algo te pasa. — Sai se muestra demasiado suspicaz. Sakura interpreta esto como que su voz la delata demasiado. No se equivoca. Sin embargo no se mueve de su posición ni deja de observar al horizonte con serenidad. — ¿Quieres hablar de ello? No son necesarios los detalles... tampoco creo que quieras compartirlos...

La pelirrosa emite un bufido en respuesta. —Sólo diré que me rindo. —Responde con desánimo, sin voltearse subir la mirada a su compañero en ningún momento, pero aun así, aceptando su invitación.

— ¿Rendirte? No suele ser tu estilo.

Habla el pálido como si nada, aunque sin tener la menor idea a qué se refiere Sakura.

—El arte no es mi estilo, me rindo. Nunca lo voy a entender. —Responde ella sumamente cortante y frustrada.

— ¿Ahora por qué? —Pregunta de nuevo Sai con interés, dejando de lado su pintura para poner su atencion en su compañera. Aun convencido de que la kunoichi está hablando de "ese tipo de arte", toma la precaución de abordar con seriedad el asunto. Es importante guiar con cuidado a alguien que disfruta de un arte tan oscuro. Si es que algún arte puede llamarse así.

—Por nada. —Responde de mala gana la pelirrosa.

—Entiendo que el arte pueda ser un camino difícil, pero debe observarse desde fuera del ojo común. Con una situación tan única como la tuya, deberías verlo desde una perspectiva única también. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo. —Le invita con un movimiento sutil de su cuello. —Levántate.

El dibujante señala su atril invitando a la joven a observar su arte. Ella sin abandonar del todo su posición, desvía la vista hacia la obra de su pálido compañero de equipo. —Pero ven a ver de cerca. Arriba.

Ella se pone de pie sin emitir respuesta y se acerca, apoyándose sobre el barandal de la escalera de pierda a un costado de Sai. — ¿De qué se trata? —Pregunta dándole un ojo a la obra junto a ella.

Ahora que la contempla más de cerca, Sakura pone su atención en la imagen. Es una escena que, como no podía ser de otra forma, pareciese moverse. Líneas de movimiento indican que la escena en cuestión se da en una caída libre. Dos bestias de tinta, más precisamente leones dibujados en un clásico estilo chino, se encuentran en un combate frenético contra una figura humana.  
Los tres protagonistas de la obra pareciesen caer por un precipicio. Toda la escena está en blanco y negro. Todo menos esta figura humana.

Viéndola más de cerca no coincide con el estilo de dibujo de Sai. Los ángulos son muy suaves, y los detalles, demasiados. Pareciese que este sujeto fue dibujado por otro artista. Es más, no parece estar dibujado. Es demasiado real.

Sakura no tardó en notarlo... estuvo _vivo_… no siempre fue un dibujo.

—U... Un momento... —Sus ojos verdes se abrieron más de lo usual reflejando sorpresa por el descubrimiento.

—No hay necesidad de jugar a la hipocresía conmigo... el arte es arte. —Habla Sai refiriéndose al estilo de arte que cree que Sakura practica.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para dibujar esto, Sai? —Pregunta la joven solo para oírlo de la boca de quien tiene en frente.

—Lo notaste, no es necesario fingirlo. La pintura es mi creación; la escena es mi creación; partes del dibujo son mi creación. Él no. —Dice esto último refiriéndose al humano dibujado.

—Entonces… La persona que está aquí…—Comenta ella señalando al hombre ubicado al centro de la obra— ¿Es… real?

—"Real" es un término que cambia bastante. No está viva si a eso te refieres. Pero lo estuvo, así que puede decirse que sí lo es.

— ¿Lo estuvo? —Pregunta de nuevo confundida la chica.

Sai procede con su explicación. —Fui enviado en una misión de eliminación. Él era mi objetivo. Ahora él está en esta pintura. ¿Aún no ves el arte?

Sakura queda paralizada al oírlo. Sabía que Sai podía hacer muchas cosas con sus atípicos jutsus y su sentido artístico, pero no se esperaba esto. Al menos no se esperaba que se lo admita con tanta facilidad.

—Ya veo. Supongo que eso cambia un poco el sentido del cuadro. —Admite con cierta intriga.

Sai vuelve a hablar. Esta vez con más autoridad. Con más confianza.

—Sí, maté, e incluso obtuve arte de ello. ¿Eso me vuelve "malo"?—Sakura no sabe cómo reaccionar ante esta pregunta. Su rostro solo muestra confusión.

—Yo... Yo... Creo que...

Sai responde aún con el tono de voz propio de él. Esta vez sin sonrisa, tampoco con severidad. Simplemente tomándose en serio. —Escucha antes de responder. Él fue mi oponente. Mi objetivo. La situación era sencilla: él o yo. Su vida o el bien de la aldea. Era un prodigio en el taijutsu... he visto pocos movimientos como los suyos. Rústicos, le faltaba mejorar. Pero tenía potencial. —La kunoichi escucha atenta e interesada, observando fijamente a la obra sin terminar. —La manera en que se movía... era bella... —Admite Sai con un tono de voz muy particular que le resulta algo familiar a la chica. — Eliminarlo fue una pena... pudo ser algo mucho mejor. Por eso lo incluí en mi obra. El jutsu que use en él, sólo lo uso como mi más grande muestra de admiración. Si hubiese existido otra salida lo hubiese dejado vivir... pero no podía, así que lo volví arte. —Hace una pausa, volviendo a dar pinceladas sobre el dibujo del humano, centro de la charla. —Le di una muerte dinámica, artística, bella. Inmortalicé la escena en este lienzo. Podría haber muerto y ser olvidado como un cualquiera... pero él merecía más… Así que el entró a mi a colección... —El artista termina su explicación con una conclusión que acabará por resonar en la cabeza de Sakura. —Eso es arte, no asesinato.

Ella, asombrada, y ciertamente aún más confundida sobre el asunto, sacude la cabeza intentando aclarar sus ideas.

—...Me estás asustando, Sai. —Sakura le habla con un temblor en su voz. Si no fuera Sai quien le habla ya habría retrocedido por simple reflejo.

—Y aun mantienes la apariencia... somos ninjas... tarde o temprano matamos...Yo he matado y mataré, tú has matado y lo volverás a hacer. La muerte es parte de nuestras vidas. Al menos los artistas le damos un mayor sentido a lo inevitable. —La pelirrosa deja de observar el dibujo y retorna su vista hacia el paisaje del pleno crepúsculo en Konoha frente a ella, reflexiva. —Maté por la aldea, tú mataste por la aldea, todos mataremos por la aldea. ¿Qué tiene eso de especial?... al menos con el arte honramos al oponente, a su lucha. Mostramos más aprecio que el que sus propios compatriotas le tienen. —Ella no puede hacer más que darle algo de razón y credibilidad a lo que le plantea. —En algún momento caeré por servir a la hoja. Espero ser la obra de arte de alguien, entonces—Finaliza el artista sonriendo ante el pensamiento.

—...Supongo que no lo había visto de ese modo—Se sincera bajando la mirada a la inmensa roca debajo de ella, reflexionando profundamente las palabras del chico. Lo que él dice es, desde cierta perspectiva, algo cierto. Admitirlo, incluso para sus adentros, sigue siendo costoso. Aunque no por ello lo de Sasori le deja de parecer algo reprobable…

—Sea lo que sea tu arte... si eres fiel a tus convicciones. ¿Qué tiene de malo perseguir la belleza? El homicida disfruta de quitar la vida. El artista no. Ahí está la línea. Esa es la diferencia. Está en ti saber de qué lado estas.

Sakura Guarda silencio, totalmente sumergida dentro de sus cavilaciones, quizá Sai no estaba tan errado en lo que decía. Pensó que quizá y sólo quizá, podría tener algo de razón, por lo menos en teoría se oía más lógico que su propio código, el cual venía errando y errando desde que el pelirrojo apareció en su vida.

Abre los ojos con asombro por lo que acaba de encontrar en sí misma.

¿Aquello realmente significaba algo? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, quizá ambos se equivocaran. Pero de algo parecía estar segura ahora mismo; ella no tenía la razón.

Se sintió un poco agradecida con su compañero de equipo, ya que le había ayudado al menos a darse cuenta de que no tenía la razón, a fin de cuentas le había despejado un poco la maraña de confusiones que era su mente.

Sai observa algo confundido el silencio prolongado y el lenguaje corporal de Sakura—Espero haberte ayudado un poco... todos tenemos ese debate en un principio—Dice dedicándole una mirada enigmática.

— ¿...Crees que todos lo tenemos? —Pregunta ella aún con la mirada ausente en sus pensamientos.

—En un principio sí... luego descubrimos si somos homicidas o artistas. Ya sabrás de qué lado de la línea estás. Personalmente no creo que seas el primer caso…—Sai vuelve a esbozar una sonrisa enigmática. —Pero podría equivocarme.

—Yo tampoco lo sé—Contesta ella, esta vez desviando su mirada nuevamente hacia el cielo, que ya está comenzando por fin a oscurecerse por la ausencia paulatina de luz del Sol. — ¿Y si...matas cuando no debes, y no matas cuando debes? —Reflexiona en voz alta, más para sí misma que para él. Ahora sin aplicar sus dudas no solo marionetista sino a si misma también. — ¿En cuál de las dos entrarías?

— ¿"Matar cuando no debes"? —Pregunta intrigado el dibujante. —Uno mata por defenderse, porque se lo ordenan... o por arte. El matar nunca es un deber. Si te defiendes es conveniencia. Si te lo ordenan es por honor. Si es por arte es por belleza.

La pelirrosa procede a ser más específica sin pensárselo dos veces. —Cuando te lo ordenan… y fallas…

—Fallar es fallar. No hay mucho que pensar—Interrumpe Sai.

—Cuando desobedeces, cuando elijes no matar. —Espeta ella frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Las órdenes tienen motivos. A la larga todas las ordenes deben tener un solo origen: _"Protege la aldea y sus secretos"_. Creo que no importan las órdenes sino los motivos de éstas. Si la aldea es beneficiada, yo desobedeceré una orden... —Ahora sí deja de pincelar y se voltea a verla, con una sonrisa complice en su rostro. —Claro que tú no le dirás eso a nadie ¿Verdad?

—Hasta ahora era algo que creía contrario a mis principios... —Contesta la kunoichi en un hilo de voz, agachando la cabeza.

Sai intenta aclarar su punto por medio de un ejemplo. —Si un Hokage diera la orden de enviar a todos los shinobis a una misión suicida, y tú conoces un mejor modo de solucionar el conflicto. ¿Obedecerías?

—No es a eso a lo que me refiero—Niega ella con la cabeza, llamando la atención de su compañero, quien la observa expectante. —Cuando hay una amenaza, y no te encargas de eliminarla, estás desobedeciendo, no hay puntos grises.

—En este caso hipotético… ¿Perjudicas a la aldea? —Sai pregunta ésta vez con un tono ligeramente distinto.

Sakura no duda ni un momento su respuesta, dejándose llevar un ápice de cautela en sus palabras. —Pues claro que sí, estamos hablando de algo a nivel internacional—Cierra su boca de inmediato al darse cuenta que dio un paso sin retorno… Sai ya tiene sospechas. Oh no, ahora tendrá que contarle. Esta vez no podría escapar de la situación. Se maldice al instante por no ello.

No obstante, para su suerte él es el que toma el timón de la conversación y lo hace de un modo que ella jamás hubiera pronosticado.

Sai se encoge de hombros. —No soy estúpido. No me digas más, a menos que en realidad quieras que sepa todo... —Revela, dejando a Sakura internamente estupefacta y totalmente atónita. —Escucha... me caes bien, pero si amenazas a la aldea... tengo deberes. —El moreno vuelve a sonreír como si estuviera hablando de algo sin ninguna importancia, dejándola aún más pasmada que antes. —Te digo esto como... amigo... Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho asegúrate de no perjudicar a la aldea. Benefíciala de ser posible y no tendrás nada malo a mis ojos. Y no deberías tenerlo ante los ojos de nadie.

La joven se arrepiente al instante de haber dicho lo que dijo, se odia a si misma por ser tan descuidada. Aunque… No puede evitar que un pensamiento reviviera dentro de su mente y se presentase sin previo aviso ante ella.

_Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para entregarse. _

Después de todo ella sabe dónde está Sasori. Puede hablar. Entregarlo. Entregarse. Podría recibir el castigo que se merece.

La sola idea la hace morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo reprimido y sudar en frío.

—Yo…—Sakura comienza a hablar pero se paraliza por el miedo. Sai por su parte la observa sereno y expectante, lo que la pone aún más nerviosa. —Tengo que…

¡Demonios! Tenía que decirlo. Ella era pésima mintiendo, tarde o temprano la descubrirían, ¿Verdad? Las palabras se resistían a salir de sus labios. El aliento le faltaba. Se aceleraba. Las palmas de sus manos sudaban. Odiaba su cobardía. Odiaba ser tan débil. Tenía en frente la posibilidad de terminar con todo esto y lo único que estaba haciendo era _el ridículo_.

—Por tu bien, será mejor que me aleje antes de que digas algo estúpido. —Sonríe Sai de forma algo forzada, rascando su mejilla con un dedo índice. Él no es estúpido aunque a menudo lo parezca, quizá de cierta forma presiente que lo que ella dirá es algo que no le conviene saber, aunque por motivos que distan mucho de ser reales. — Ayuda a la aldea y nada malo habrá ocurrido jamás. —Aconseja en un tono calmado. —Eres una ninja competente, podrás hacerlo. Veo tu intención… No sé en qué te has metido. Solo veo que mordiste más de lo que puedes masticar. Pero si estás aquí conmigo, es porque aun estás a tiempo. Los ninjas tenemos secretos. Los ninjas necesitamos tener secretos. —Se sincera ampliando su sonrisa en señal de complicidad. —Lo comprendo.

Sakura no puede creer nada de lo que oye. Ni siquiera piensa correctamente como salir de esto. Lo único que llega a pensar es que debe alejarse de allí lo más rápido que pueda. Cualquier cosa errónea sobre artes prohibidos o poco éticos, que pueda pensar Sai sobre ella, es preferible mil veces al hecho de que descubra que Sasori _sigue con vida gracias a ella._

—Yo tengo que irme—Contesta súbitamente en un impulso por rehuir a la situación.

—Sakura. Sé qué harás lo correcto. Sea lo que sea en lo que te metiste. —Sonríe calmadamente el moreno, dejando en claro que no es tan tonto como parece.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Intenta fingir estar ofendida por la insinuación. —No ocurre nada. —Habla con una voz evidentemente nerviosa.

Sai vuelve a pintar como si nada.

—Después de lo que sabemos el uno del otro… quizá sea poco, pero es importante. No hay necesidad de que finjas que no pasó nada. Yo fingiré esa parte. Si haces lo correcto, entonces comprendo.

— ¿Por qué lo harás? —Pregunta totalmente sorprendida por la reacción del pálido.

—Todos tomamos decisiones difíciles. Tú quieres a tu aldea. Sé que no quieres dañarla. —Habla sin perder l calma en ningún momento. — Sea lo que sea que hiciste, no creo que lo hagas para perjudicar a la Hoja. Pues que haz lo necesario. No es necesario que nadie se entere.

Ella se queda estática en silencio por un momento, sin saber qué responder. Opta por despedirse. —Gracias… nos vemos, Sai. — Se aleja corriendo sorprendentemente aliviada. No solo porque le acaban de perdonar la vida sin saberlo… sino porque encontró en Sai una ayuda que no esperaba. En cierto modo ahora estaba más tranquila, creía que por ahora, su secreto estaba, en cierta forma, a salvo.

Sin más distracciones se dirigió a su hogar. Ya había casi anochecido por completo, y tenía mucho en qué pensar durante el resto de la noche. Por sobre todas las cosas, tenía que esperar, esperar a que llegara el día, en el que se encontrara con el marionetista cara a cara una vez más.

Internamente le agradecía a Sai, la verdad, no había esperado encontrar apoyo en él. No se siente tan decaída.

Solo le quedaba esperar que Sasori esté del lado correcto de la línea.


	12. Diferencias

**Diferencias**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los cinco días habían pasado. Cuando quiso acordar, ya se encontraba en vísperas del primer encuentro que tendría con la marioneta parlante. Uno esperaría que dado el nerviosismo por tal particular situación, el paso del tiempo se hubiese percibido lento, tortuosamente lento. Sin embargo, en una estrategia para reducir el peso del paso del tiempo sobre su mente, Sakura había decidido dedicar los cuatro días anteriores redoblando sus esfuerzos en el hospital, consiguiendo el tiempo libre que necesitaría, y le vendría más que bien, para viajar.

Algo positivo a destacar, es el hecho de que no recibió noticias de Kakashi. Eso implica que Akino no recordó nada. Otro aspecto positivo de estos días es, que manteniéndose en el trabajo, podía evitar cruzarse en exceso con aquellos a los que conocía.

Ella simplemente simulaba que todo era normal. Aunque claro, al principio esto era algo totalmente molesto, casi doloroso.

Ser felicitada por su trabajo en el hospital, era contrastante con las reacciones que se darían si la verdad sobre ella saliese a la luz. Todo esto fue al comienzo, con el pasar de los días, de las horas y cuando sus manos estaban totalmente ocupadas con el trabajo… poco a poco, el remordimiento comenzó a ceder terreno. Pasó de ser algo constante en el primer día, a ser algo momentáneo en los siguientes. Al cabo del cuarto día, esa sensación era esporádica.

Primero se escondía inconscientemente de Sai, no quería ni cruzárselo porque, aunque no sospechara realmente lo que ocurría, aun así, él sabía que algo estaba mal. Y ahora, recuerda cómo esta mañana lo había saludado sin problemas. Definitivamente, la incomodidad y el remordimiento de su conciencia estaban cediendo terreno.

La sola idea en sí le parecía horrible. ¿Es que eso era todo? ¿Era sólo cuestión de acostumbrarse? Eso le causaba un doble sabor amargo al regresar el remordimiento. La bronca por lo que hizo y la, aun mayor, rabia porque de algún modo estaba conviviendo con ello. No quería que fuese así. No debería ser así. Ella no es así.

Estos pensamientos logran resonarle en la mente por el resto del día, y la noche que le sigue al mismo.

_No soy así. _

…

El quinto día es anunciado gracias a la nueva salida, radiante y cálida, del sol por el horizonte.

Eso era, lo que esperaba y al mismo tiempo repudiaba: El encuentro con Sasori. Sería hoy, y a la vez terminaría hoy, dejando nuevamente tras sí otra espera de cinco días más. Comenzaba a preguntarse si se volvería loca por semejante falta de escrúpulos e hipocresía. Por tantas mentiras acumuladas en su historial.

Temprano en la madrugada, antes de que sus padres despierten, la joven ya se encuentra levantada, despabilada y preparada para emprender el viaje. Se mueve por los pasillos de la casa en penumbra con cautela, ya que no quiere ser muy ruidosa, buscando lo necesario para llevarse consigo en la particular travesía. Empaca sólo lo indispensable ya que, a decir verdad, con todo lo que estuvo pensando al respecto esos días, ya no sabía si sería necesario volver a pelear, pero no por eso bajaría la guardia.

Claro que no.

Ya con su equipaje colgado al hombro, se encontraba lista para partir. Observa al reloj colgado en la pared del living para cerciorarse de la hora de su partida.

Abandona su hogar con el destino en mente, Prometiéndose a sí misma que el encuentro no duraría mucho tiempo. No tiene planeado que dure más del necesario. Tiene pensado volver esa misma tarde si todo resulta bien. Por primera vez, espera que el ex-Akatsuki cumpla lo que le dijo.

Dicho y hecho todo, comenzó el viaje. Inició el camino a su destino antes de siquiera pensar en un verdadero plan de respaldo. No podía distinguir si era confianza, estupidez o desinterés. Quiere creer que no es el primer caso. Definitivamente no es el primer caso… sino una mezcla de los otros dos. Al menos eso se dice a sí misma.

En el transcurso del trayecto, con el Sol ya irradiando en lo alto del cielo despejado, sintiendo a pleno los rayos sobre su hombro, sólo hizo una parada; que la utilizó para descender al suelo y atender sus necesidades. Se tomó una pausa de unos minutos para comer y tomar agua.

Ya un poco pasado el mediodía, la kunoichi se acerca ciertamente nerviosa al lugar indicado, aquel que su memoria visual no vaciló en recordar casi a la perfección.

Atribuía este miedo a la desconfianza. A pesar de que esta teoría no tenía demasiado sentido, correr este riesgo debía merecer la pena. Si todo salía bien, no tendría que pelear. Piensa para sus adentros, repitiéndoselo como intentando darse seguridad a sí misma. La marioneta ya pudo matarla múltiples veces. No lo haría ahora si no lo hizo antes.

Sonríe acatando ante estas aseveraciones. Es cierto, lógicamente no hay razón para temer.

_Tranquila, Sakura. Tranquila._

Logra serenarse a sí misma, al menos por un momento, cuando arriba finalmente al sitio y desciende al suelo definitivamente. Se abre paso entre los árboles, cada vez más separados entre sí, que dan camino al claro más adelante. Caminando tranquilamente, comienza a buscar por el Akasuna con la mirada.

—Has venido.

Escucha su voz de repente, deteniendo sus pasos al instante. Siguiendo con la vista a la dirección de la que provino la voz, lo ve recargado, con porte aburrido, contra el tronco de un árbol a una cierta distancia por delante de ella; moviendo impacientemente un senbon con hilos de chakra.

Por inercia, tragó saliva, nerviosa, al escuchar su inconfundible voz. Era un reflejo que aún no podía suprimir. La seguía intimidando. No creía que fuese miedo, pero ver la túnica negra y las nubes rojas, le recuerda cual es la historia de este sujeto. Ese uniforme es el de un asesino, el de un terrorista. Y ella está trabajando con uno.

—Voy a suponer que hiciste lo lógico y has venido sola. —Habla el pelirrojo en voz alta, sin emoción alguna en la misma. Guarda el senbon dentro de su túnica y lleva su atención a ella.

—Dije que lo haría. —Contesta Sakura de modo algo cortante, algo molesta por la falta de cortesía de parte del "anfitrión", cruzándose de brazos esperando a que se dignase a pararse.

—Está bien, confiaré en tu sentido común. —Se incorpora apartándose del tronco, ahora sí volviéndose hacia ella. —Ven conmigo, preferiría hablásemos en un sitio más cómodo. —Invita con voz enigmática y una expresión que ella es incapaz de descifrar.

Sakura guarda silencio ante la invitación, observándolo intentando leer sus intenciones. Pero Sasori no expresa nada, como siempre.

Salvo que ha tomado la decisión de que hablarían. Por ahora la ninja no se queja.

Emite un suspiro.

—Guíame entonces… —Contesta firmemente ante la propuesta del marionetista. —...Sasori.

Los ojos ámbar del aludido se abren ligeramente sorprendidos por la mención de su nombre.

—Informalidad... no estoy acostumbrado... me agrada... —Responde el marionetista con un tono de voz extraño, al oír su propio nombre de pila salir, por primera vez, de los labios de la pelirrosa.

El hombre le da la espalda sin volver a emitir palabra y comienza a caminar, sin ver la expresión de intriga que de Sakura brota ante el sonido de su voz.

No obstante, ella no tarda en recuperar la compostura. Decide seguirlo en silencio.

Guiada por el pelirrojo, ambos caminan bosque adentro, siguiendo el sonido de un arroyo hasta llegar al mismo. El sonido le resulta familiar a la kunoichi, ése debe ser el mismo arroyo que la despertó con el correr de sus aguas hace unos días. Por otro lado, ella no puede dejar de sentirse incómoda con la presencia junto a ella, por lo que a lo largo de todo el trayecto procuró mantenerse al menos unos metros por detrás de él, nunca perdiendo de vista ninguno de sus movimientos.

El que hasta ahora no haya mostrado ningún signo de traición, no es motivo para confiarse de él.

Se acerca un poco a la orilla y realiza una mejor vista panorámica del lugar. La arena reemplaza a la tierra y al césped a los costados del riachuelo, también unas enormes rocas se encuentran al costado del mismo, que son calentadas por el radiante Sol sobre el cielo. El marionetista camina hasta sentarse sobre una de estas piedras, la kunoichi por su parte, se sienta en otra roca a una distancia prudente de él.

Sasori nota la precaución de Sakura. Frunce el ceño con molestia por éste hecho.

— ¿Aun crees que te atacaré?

—No pierdo nada con tomar precauciones—Se defiende con voz firme y el ceño igualmente fruncido, alejando su mirada de él hacia algún punto del paisaje.

—Suena justo. Supongo querrás vayamos al grano.

Contesta de forma seria pero desafiante, mientras adopta una posición más cómoda sobre la roca, flexionando una rodilla sobre la superficie de la misma y apoyando su codo sobre la rodilla flexionada.

—Ya era hora…—Responde ella impaciente. —Tengo curiosidad sobre esos Akatsukis que me mencionaste.

—Tengo unos pergaminos conmigo. Escribí parte de los datos en uno de ellos y lo codifiqué. —Explica sin mirarla directamente, pero sintiendo la mirada de intriga sobre él. —No te interesa como obtuve los pergaminos o la tinta. Y no, la explicación no incluye muerte. —Dice adelantándose a cualquier cosa que ella pudiese pensar o decir, dedicándole esa mirada característica por el rabillo del ojo. —Terminado nuestro encuentro, te daré el pergamino. No intentes abrirlo. Tiene polvos que no quieres respirar y la información está encriptada.

Ella parpadea algo confundida por la última advertencia.

— ¿Por qué me adviertes de eso?

—Porque no quiero que mueras. —Responde el marionetista como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

Sakura niega la cabeza contrariada. — ¿Entonces por qué no me dices la información?

— ¿Esperabas que te lo diga en persona? Se nota que eres nueva en esto. —Le responde de modo entre burlón y sarcástico, ofendiendo a su orgullo. — ¿Cómo explicarías tus conocimientos? ¿Quién te creería? ¿Con que fuentes? Cualquier información que se precie confiable está protegida. Por venenos, por claves. Es por eso que cada aldea tiene una unidad para descifrar mensajes. Haces llegar la información a ellos y así te creerán.

La pelirrosa solamente lo observa con el ceño fruncido por lo altanero de la respuesta. Aun así ella no había pensado en ello.

— ¿Y porque debería confiar yo en tu información?

Ésta vez, el Akasuna responde totalmente serio, totalmente claro en sus intenciones y sin un ápice de ironía o sarcasmo.

—Porque te quiero viva. Si te doy información falsa y lo notan, serás castigada. En muchas aldeas, la pena sería la muerte. No sé en Konoha. No sé cómo le expliques a tu aldea que adquieres esta información, pero hare que se vea realista.

Sakura suspira tranquilizando un poco sus emociones recientes. El bastardo frente a ella estaba pensando en todo. Estaba dos pasos por delante. La diferencia entre ellos dos era notoria. Aunque para ella, esto podría atribuirse a que el ex-Akatsuki había vivido más tiempo, situaciones más difíciles, más variadas.

Responde más animada y calmada esta vez.

—Me parece bien... Pero, ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en extender nuestro encuentro? ¿Aún quieres comprobar que no mentí y vengo sola? ¿Por qué no me das la información y ya?

Sasori no muestra ningún cambio emocional en su rostro por la pregunta, y tampoco para la respuesta.

—Quiero asegurarme de que no te suicidarás. Conversando podré saber lo que necesito.

Alza una ceja por tal falta de lógica viniendo de Sasori. Sin creerse aquel sinsentido, decide continuar presionándolo para que confiese sus verdaderas intenciones, con nada más ni nada menos que la lógica que el sujeto frente a ella suele esgrimir.

—No puedes controlarme a mí ni a lo que hago en la aldea. No hay forma de que puedas impedir mi muerte si yo decido que debe ocurrir. Ya deberías aceptarlo.

Su compañero de plática afila la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos, pensativo, o más bien, confundido por algo, observando fijamente al arroyo. —No puedo impedirlo... sólo... quiero saber... pensar... creer que no lo harás.

Sakura se impresiona y desconcierta internamente por lo poco elocuente de la respuesta.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunta reflejando su desconcierto en la expresión de su rostro. —Esperaba que respondieras con" inmovilizarme" o "sedarme" como la última vez ¿He de creer que esta vez no harás nada? —Inclina su posición ligeramente hacia el costado que da al arroyo, para ver mejor la expresión del pelirrojo. — ¿Entonces cómo planeas convencerme?

Sasori esta vez sí voltea a verla, pero ya sin emoción alguna en su mirada. —Aún tengo más datos. Mientras tenga más, volverás por más. —Habla confiado, provocando que la joven bufe de frustración al contemplar aquella idea. — Luego no tendré nada con qué retenerte. Si entonces aun quieres morir, entonces he fracasado.

Ese sujeto... estaba actuando extraño. Sakura quería creer que era algún tipo de trampa… pero ¿Trampa para qué? No tenía nada de lógica. Incluso sonaba mucho más paciente y tranquilo de a cómo lo había conocido en un principio.

— ¿Qué demonios te traes entre manos? —Pregunta la joven ya irritada por no poder vislumbrar bien la situación.

Sasori responde metódico e indiferente a la irritación de la chica. —No entiendo la pregunta.

La kunoichi siente su ira crecer por las irritantes respuestas de la marioneta. —No entiendo por qué haces todo esto ¿Estás planeando jugar con mi mente? ¿Convertirme en una marioneta?

—Quiero que vivas. ¿Es eso jugar con tu mente? —Él responde como si no entendiese lo que ella está diciéndole. Cosa que la irrita aún más.

—No, pero retenerme aquí por nada es demasiado incoherente viniendo de alguien como tú.

—Ya dije que no es sin ningún motivo. Quiero... creer que no te matarás. Por eso me interesa hablar contigo.

— ¿Y de qué es lo quieres hablar? —Pregunta con los dientes apretados, exasperándose. La situación la exaspera, Sasori la exaspera. —Dímelo al menos.

—Quiero entender por qué. —Es su seca y objetiva respuesta.

Sakura lleva una mano a su sien con hartazgo e impaciencia, conteniendo sus emociones para no cometer alguna acción precipitada que pueda comprometer a la razón de su presencia en ese lugar, con ese detestable sujeto. — ¿Por qué, QUÉ? —Pregunta pronunciando con furia reprimida la última palabra.

La marioneta no pierde la calma al responder.

—Muchas cosas... para empezar, por qué insistes en morir.

—Ya te lo dije, no tengo honor. No hice lo que debía hacer cuando debía hacerlo. —Explica con hartazgo y cansancio de repetirse tanto a sí misma.

—El honor puede recuperarse, la vida no. Aun no entiendo. No es comparable.

Al parecer, ahora es el pelirrojo el que intenta presionarla intentando utilizar la lógica para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pierde su tiempo, ella no se retractará, sin importar ninguna de las excusas que quiera usar para convencerla.

—No puedo recuperar mi honor. Dejarte vivir es un crimen demasiado grande. —Espeta ofendida.

—Yo no puedo traer a la vida al Kazekage, y quizá no pueda ser perdonado por la Arena, pero podría recuperar mi honor. Tus faltas son menores. —Le dice restándole importancia a sus crímenes, cosa que la enfurece. ¿Quién se cree que es, éste arrogante, pedazo de cerámica?

— ¡Y ahora soy tu maldita cómplice! —Exclama furiosa, bajando de la roca al suelo.

— ¿En qué? ¿En vivir? —Vuelve a cuestionar sarcástico, alzando una ceja. Él por su parte no se mueve de su cómoda posición en la roca.

— ¡Te estoy encubriendo! Eres un peligro.

—No recuerdo haber matado a nadie. —Espeta sólo para hacerla enfadar aún más. —Es más, creo haberte dicho que si alarga tu vida, me privaría de hacerlo siempre que no fuese necesario.

Ésta es más hipocresía de la que la kunoichi puede tolerar. — ¡Mataste a miles! —Le grita fuera de sí. — No habrá justicia para ellos. ¡Quisiste matarme! ¡A mí, a mi amigo, a tu propia abuela! —El ninja renegado no responde, ni se inmuta ante ninguna de las acusaciones. La observa tan aburrido como siempre. Ella continúa recriminándole cada vez más enfadada. — ¡Eres culpable por matar gente inocente! ¡Eres culpable por matar a tu propio kage! ¡Traicionar a tu aldea, asociarte con terroristas, y de hacer cosas horribles a otras personas!

Sakura siente su sangre hervir, siente su cuerpo temblar, siente su respiración más profunda que nunca. Y eso le agrada, ahora se siente mejor consigo misma. Le agrada la idea de estar haciendo esto obligada. Sin opciones. Es mucho mejor que pensar que está aceptando la idea. Le gusta sentirse disconforme, hasta disgustada con la situación. Mucho mejor que los últimos días.

—No entenderías... —Responde sin mucha emoción el pelirrojo, descendiendo de su roca.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿El qué no entendería? —Grita la ninja buscando alivio para su consciencia en su ira.

Sasori se acerca con suavidad, hasta quedar frente a ella y le habla tan serio como calmado, intentando apaciguar a la chica que prácticamente lo asesina con la mirada, y a este paso, pronto lo intentaría con sus manos.

—Mis motivos. El arte. Eres belleza, pero no entiendes por qué... —La ninja siente sus facciones y las palpitaciones de su corazón relajarse por un solo instante, quedándose estática y en silencio —Eres lo que quisiese crear, tienes lo que quisiese poseer, incluso. Pero tú destruyes la belleza. Y ni siquiera lo notas. Como cuando destruiste al kazekage.

Encima se atrevía a decir más cosas sin sentido. Sakura se encontraba a punto de explotar. Aprieta sus dientes y lo observa a los ojos, contempla con desagrado la mirada y expresión que el autodenominado artista tiene al hablar de su "arte". La enfurece.

— ¿Cómo se sintió destruir esa hermosa marioneta? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Qué hiciste al destruirlo? ¿Lo notas?

Sentía su última barrera emocional desaparecer. Acorta la poca distancia que los separa con una sola zancada hacia adelante y lo levanta, agarrándolo de la ropa de su cuello. Él no reacciona ni se intimida. Al contrario, insiste en obtener una respuesta de ella.

—Responde. ¿Que se sintió? ¿Qué hiciste al destruirlo?

Esa mirada no cambiaba, su porte en general seguía inmutable. La indigna. El puño que sujetaba la ropa del hombre temblaba de ira contenida. No lo golpea sólo para no iniciar un combate… no, ni siquiera es por eso. Es porque Sasori no sentiría siquiera el dolor del golpe. Ni siquiera se molestaría en comprender el por qué recibió un golpe.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que sentí? Se sintió bien acabar con una abominación creada por ti. —Esboza una sonrisa cargada de rencor y resentimiento hacia aquel hombre. —Se sintió bien hacerla pedazos.

El pelirrojo hace caso omiso a cualquier insulto o provocación hacia su persona.

—Él fue un oponente digno. Respeté lo que era. Conservé su belleza, su apariencia, sus técnicas incluso. Él hubiese muerto, sino por mí, por otro. Le di un final digno a su nombre. Le di una oportunidad de pasar a la eternidad. No destruiste una abominación, destruiste lo que quedaba del Kazekage, destruiste su oportunidad de existir por siempre como algo hermoso y útil.  
¿Ahora qué queda de él? ¿Lo sabes? Yo sí. —Sakura escucha negando o intentando negar pensamiento a las palabras del pelirrojo que prosigue en su discurso. —De ese hombre, solo queda su nombre en la memoria de un anciano moribundo. El resto de su aldea sólo lo conocerá como el líder que perdió contra un terrorista adolescente. Yo lo conocí más que tú y más que nadie en la Arena. Tú le negaste la eternidad al destruirlo. —Sentencia con el semblante más serio que la kunoichi ha llegado a ver en él.

—No creo que haya elegido volverse tu marioneta, tú lo asesinaste. Sumergiendo a tu propia aldea en el caos por no tener un líder que la protegiera de los ataques de otras naciones. No era para beneficio de nadie más que de ti, el que tú tuvieras esa marioneta era un insulto para la aldea y para la familia del tercer kazekage. —Responde indignada presionando más sus ropas y levantándolo aún más.

No podía creer que este mediocre estuviese justificando lo que hizo. Ella se resistía a oírle, a tomarle en serio.

—Si yo solo pude hacer eso, imagina lo que pudieron hacer otras naciones. Otro hubiese honrado menos la memoria de ese líder. Eso sí le daban un honor. Somos muy diferentes.

Ese intento de justificación fue lo que terminó por convencerla de que él era un caso perdido. Que la conversación era un caso perdido. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder. Ninguno de los dos comprendía el punto del otro.

—Eres un egoísta. No mereces vivir. —Musita la joven, con veneno en sus palabras. Indignada a más no poder por todo lo que acaba de oír.

Dicha esta frase, la mujer recupera parte de su cordura y suelta al artista captivo. Toma unos pasos de distancia, comprendiendo lo que acaba de hacer, parpadea consecutivas veces, sorprendida de la escasa reacción que presentó el pelirrojo ante la presión, por poco inhumana, a la que ella lo había sometido.

— ¿Qué esperas que te diga? ¿Qué te dé la razón? —Exclama la ninja—Sólo diré que tienes razón en algo; ¡Yo no soy como tú!—Vuelve a exclamar, iracunda, zanjando nuevamente la diferencia.

—Definitivamente somos diferentes, en cierto punto una verdadera lástima— Replica el marionetista, riendo por lo bajo. ¿Qué es lo que le causa tanta gracia?

—Al menos yo tengo valores. —Espeta nuevamente asqueada de él.

—No hablaba de eso... pero puede ser interesante —Sasori vuelve a sonreír como si nada. — ¿Qué son esas cosas?

La pelirrosa comienza a pensar que él solamente se divierte morbosamente haciéndola enfadar. Logra ignorar lo que ella cree es otro intento, estúpido e infantil, de conseguir dicho propósito.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Por qué perdería el tiempo intentando explicarle lo correcto a un criminal?

—Primero. Es artista. Segundo. No tienes nada mejor que hacer. —Vuelve a corregirla de modo arrogante. — Además no es que no tenga una idea de justicia u honor. Solo quiero saber cuáles son esas diferencias de las que hablas.

La pelirrosa, más que ilustrar a tal pedante sujeto en el tema, más bien intenta insultarlo refregándole sus valores una vez más.

—Para empezar, yo jamás trataría de asesinar a mi propia familia, ni traicionaría a mi hogar, ni asesinaría gente inocente por mera diversión, ni seguiría órdenes de otros criminales ¿En dónde quedó el honor o la justicia en todos esos actos?

—No tengo hogar, mi familia intento matarme así que me defendí, no mato gente por diversión y seguí órdenes para proteger mi vida. ¿Eso responde? —Dice sarcásticamente el marionetista, obteniendo un gesto de desaprobación de la ninja frente a él.

Ese era un punto sensible de la joven. Burlarse de la propia aldea. Deshonrar así los orígenes.

Esta vez consigue irritarla aún más.

—La aldea en la que naciste...La Arena, ¿No fue tu hogar acaso? ¿Por qué les fallaste entonces? ¿Eh?

—Define hogar.

La respuesta fue automática. Casi sin pensamientos.

—Un lugar a donde pertenezcas y quieras estar, o por lo menos, aquel lugar del que provienes, al que indefectiblemente deberías aceptar.

—No pertenezco a la Arena, no decidí nacer ahí, no quiero estar ahí. Nada me ata a ese sitio.

— ¡Pero si fue la aldea en la que naciste! ¡La que te mantuvo con vida hasta que decidiste darle la espalda! —Exclama elevando nuevamente el tono de su voz. Estaba enfadada nuevamente, ¿Acaso este insensible jamás se detendría ante nada, con tal de reírse de todo lo que ella consideraba valioso? ¿Cómo podía ser que no tuviera ni un solo código moral por NADA?

—Y si hubiese nacido en otro sitio, entonces dirías lo mismo de ese otro sitio. ¿Entonces el hogar es algo decidido por el azar, en el que ni tu ni nadie tiene nada que objetar? —El Akasuna vuelve a contra argumentar, ajeno a cualquier carga emocional en el tema. Intentando comprender, o quizá contrariarla.

—No dije eso. —Niega con la cabeza. Suspira con hartazgo. — ¿Por qué tenías que traicionarla?

— Si no es mi hogar, ¿Entonces en qué consiste la traición?

_¿Cómo se atreve a preguntar eso?_

—Que en algún momento fuiste un shinobi de esa aldea ¿No es así? Utilizaste su uniforme, utilizaste su bandana con SU emblema, ¡Confiaron en ti y los apuñalaste por la espalda!

El marionetista parece empeñado en no asumir ninguna responsabilidad por ninguna de estas acusaciones.

—No les dije que confiaran, no les pedí su emblema. No tuve ninguna decisión sobre esas cosas. ¿Por qué debería sentir apego a ese sitio?

—No te quejaste mientras te mantenían con vida ¿Te crees que es una excusa?

—Quiero seguir vivo, es obvio que no rechazaré algo que me ayude a seguir vivo. Y no respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Por qué debería sentir apego a ese sitio?

Esta pregunta confundió un poco a la joven, logrando opacar de esta forma, al enfado de hace unos instantes. A sus ojos apreciar a la aldea de origen es la única opción que jamás se le ha ocurrido. Claro que la confusión no duró demasiado tiempo antes de amalgamarse con su reciente bronca. Ella sigue sin entender nada de lo que hace ni dice.

— ¿Por qué diantres no sentiste apego por tu aldea? ¿Acaso siempre odiaste a tu abuela? ¿Tan mala fue contigo? ¿Acaso no te crió y te enseñó todo lo que sabes ahora? ¿O tus… padres? —Sakura interrumpe la oración al recordar lo ocurrido con la familia de la marioneta frente a ella.

—No odio a Suna. Mis padres murieron. Mi abuela me inicio en mi camino artístico. Y no la odio. Le agradezco lo que hizo y ahora sigo ese camino. —Él responde metódico, robótico. El tema tampoco lo afectó en nada, o eso es lo que parecía a simple vista. Algo se siente distinto, aunque ella no sabe bien qué es, ni tampoco se molesta demasiado en pensar en ello.

— ¿Entonces por qué la abandonaste? ¿Por qué huiste? ¡¿Por qué no te importó tratar de matarla?! ¡No lo entiendo!

—Ya lo dije, estoy siguiendo mi camino artístico. Si no entiendes la belleza o el arte, no vas a entender. Y no abandoné Chiyo. Todos se independizan de aquellos que los mantienen con vida.

Ella sigue sin otorgar ninguna credibilidad a sus justificaciones. —Pero intentaste matarla, no importa lo que digas, no voy a olvidar ese hecho, ni me dejará de parecer algo imperdonable.

—No me importa. Ella me abrió las puertas a mi arte. Yo las crucé. Ella se arrepintió de hacerlo e intentó matarme. Yo me defendí. —Explica sin remordimiento ni pesar alguno por lo ocurrido hace ya un tiempo, dentro de la cueva de Akatsuki en la que combatieron.

Mientras más hablaba con él más alienígena lo sentía. Más lejano a lo "normal". Más incomprensible. Como si no compartieran ni el significado de las palabras que usan. No quería continuar la charla. Pensar que alguien podía pensar así era desagradable. Y que detrás de sus retorcidas palabras se asome algo de sentido francamente le asustaba.

—Ya tuve suficiente...dame lo que vine a buscar—Emana un suspiro de frustración, mientras se pasa una mano por el rostro.

Él no quiere hacerlo pero su mente no encuentra nada con que retenerla... ni motivos para hacerlo ahora.

—Ten, en cinco días tendrás otro pergamino. A menos que la unidad de decodificación de tu aldea apeste podrán traducirlo. —Arroja el objeto al suelo.

Se sorprendió de que accediera tan fácil, pero no iba a demostrarlo. Solo tomó el pergamino.

—Gracias, supongo. Espero que la información valga la pena—Responde mientras observa el objeto detenidamente dentro de su mano. Aún está molesta por la conversación, pero ahora logrando mantenerlo solamente para sus adentros.

—La valdrá.

— ¿Cuántas veces más haremos esto? Honestamente hablar contigo me hace doler la cabeza y tenerte cerca es bastante desagradable, por no decir peligroso. Es una molestia—Contesta intentando ignorar sus comentarios, pero aun así su tono refleja su enfado.

—No sé, no muchas más. Si tardo demasiado, la información llegará después que Akatsuki envíe a su gente contra tu aldea y no tendría sentido. Y eres un ninja, actúa como tal, inventa un motivo, un contacto falso para cubrir la información. Eres quien me derrotó, actúa a la altura. No debería ser una molestia.

—No lo decía por los inconvenientes técnicos. Sino porque quiero dejar involucrarme contigo lo más rápido que pueda, nada personal. —Responde de modo ácido, tomando mayor distancia de él.

—Unas veces más, no demasiadas. Tienes mi palabra. Si es que te vale de algo.

El pelirrojo también luce un poco agotado, o aburrido por la discusión que se salió de las manos. Pero más allá de ello, nada de su semblante parece diferente a u usual indiferencia general. Como si lo de hace un rato jamás hubiese pasado.

—Al menos en todo este tiempo decidiré qué hacer contigo una vez que ya no tenga razones para dejar que vivas. O que hacer conmigo. Es otra opción. —Musita pensativa, más para ella misma que para el otro. Su cabeza ya deja de estar al pendiente de la marioneta.

—Así sea... y no es nada personal, pero ya sabes que me defiendo de quienes intentan ponerme fin. Solo que a ti te dejaré viva. —Sasori interrumpe de repente su discurso escuchándose a sí mismo. —Un segundo... eso es la definición de "personal"—Susurra casi inaudible.

Sakura alza una ceja dando a comprender que lo había oído y que no había entendido a qué se refería con eso, mas no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó observándolo unos segundos, pero el otro parecía estar inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

—Pues en 5 días tendrás más información entonces—Y de repente, el marionetista ya no posee el mismo tono. Suena ausente.

—Me voy. No intentes nada.

Advierte la pelirrosa, que sin quedarse a escuchar una respuesta, ágilmente dio un salto hacia atrás, subiendo a una rama de uno de los árboles de la zona para alejarse sin más.

—Aun no entiendes ¿No? No hago nada si motivos. Si no tengo un motivo para hacer algo no lo haré

Responde Sasori hablando solo, pues la presencia de Sakura ya desapareció de los alrededores. Eso quiere creer, la verdad es que actualmente la definición de lo que puede llamarse _motivo_ está perdida en su mente.

Sakura sigue su rumbo sin voltear atrás, hasta que estuvo a varios metros por delante. Cuando desvió la mirada para comprobar si él no la había seguido… efectivamente, no lo veía por ningún lugar.

Suspira con alivio retomando su marcha.


	13. Tenerle cerca

**Tenerle cerca**

El marionetista seguía erguido y estático en su sitio. Sakura ya había partido hace unos minutos y él solo permanecía allí, pensando. Pensando en lo que dijo, pensando en lo que haría.

La dejaría viva. A ella. Sólo a ella. En principio esto parecía personal. Él nunca había hecho nada por motivos personales… no debía ser personal. Esto era _artístico_.

Pura y estrictamente artístico.

Él la quiere viva, por arte, por belleza. Eso era todo. Sus acciones se basaban por arte. _Solo por arte;_ pensaba Sasori para sus adentros.

Esa cosa en su cabeza seguía inquieta y fuera de su sitio, chocando contra los muros de su pensamiento y resistiéndose a dejarse a sí misma, o a otras ideas, esclarecer. Esa cosa en su cabeza seguía reestructurando sus pensamientos, su lógica, intentando crear un nuevo orden, un nuevo sentido para las acciones hasta ahora cometidas.

Esto era distinto. Este aspecto de la belleza no lo había considerado antes. Lo sabía y eso le molestaba. Estaba confundido. Mareado. Esta clase de cosas ocurrían siempre que se cruzaba con ella. Ella siempre lo dejaba con un desorden mental considerable. Quería que esto acabara. Quería que estas ideas terminen de acomodarse.

Esa tenacidad es parte de ella. Él está solo interesado en esa _belleza_ particular. Pero esta voluntad es parte de la joven... Entonces la quiere viva...

¿Por qué?

_Por ser quien es._

... Sí, esto era personal.

No hay otra definición que pueda aplicársele a eso. Ahora lo sabe. Tiene una duda menos. Aun así, eso no le alivia. Tendría que esperar más tiempo. Porque al tenerle cerca la confusión entra en alza. Y sólo cuando se va siente que puede comprender un poco más.

* * *

Durante el trayecto hacia Konoha, y ya lejos del punto de encuentro, es cuando el temor por su seguridad se va desvaneciendo. Aunque aún así, la mente de la ninja no para de analizar todo lo que había pasado.

Estaba calmándose. Estaba volviendo a la aldea y pasaría cinco días allí en relativa calma.

Pensaba en las actitudes del marionetista. En sus palabras. Decía no hacer nada sin motivos, se precia a si mismo de no ser un asesino, ¿Cómo es posible decir eso? ¿Por qué hace todo esto?

Es que no tiene sentido. _No tiene _que tener sentido. De a momentos, ya no se siente ser la misma persona. Haciendo tratos con terroristas…. Ella no debería estar de acuerdo con lo que hace.

Reflexiona mirando al pergamino que empuña en su mano izquierda.

Y ese sujeto no es ordinario. Sus acciones no lo son. Sus motivos no lo son. ¡La cantidad de víctimas en su haber no lo es! ¡Ni siquiera es humano! ¡¿Por qué está de acuerdo con esto?!

La única respuesta que obtiene de él siempre es _"Arte"._

Arte, arte, arte. Siempre el arte. ¿Cómo puede alguien justificar actos tan viles con algo como eso? ¿Debería prestarle atención a eso? Se detesta por el mismo hecho de prestarle atención ¡Es un asesino, por amor a Dios!

Aunque, si es un asesino ¿Por qué no la mató? ¿Por qué cuido de ella? ¿Por qué insiste en hablarle? ¿No debería tenerle rencor por haberle derrotado aquella vez? ¿Por destruir su abominación asquerosa de marioneta?

_¿Cómo puede alguien pasar de intentar matarme, a luego decirme que quiere que viva?_

Y la respuesta era tan críptica como antes: _"Arte"._

Ahora comienza a notar que tiene miedo de estar en Konoha. No porque la descubran, no por eso. Sino por algo de lo que ya se había percatado en los anteriores días. Porque, al menos cuando esté frente a Sasori, al tenerle cerca, puede sentir desprecio. Puede odiarle, puede temerle, puede rechazarle, puede tenerlo físicamente para recordar lo que es. En ese sentido, es bueno verlo. Para recordar que ni sangre tiene. Para ver esa chispa alienígena y fuera de este mundo, en sus ojos. Para enfocarse solo en su locura.

Pero cuando ella está sola, cuando está en la aldea… ahí ella piensa. Y cuando piensa, las cosas comienzan a cobrar sentido. Y eso le aterra. Le aterra comprender. Le aterra creer que comprende. ¿Puede eso entenderse, o es que se está volviendo loca? Ver sentido en las palabras de la marioneta, en sus acciones… Se siente sucio. Teme convertirse en algo similar a él.

Las dudas la carcomían por dentro, mientras su cuerpo seguía sin contratiempos el camino que la conduciría a casa. Estaba muy confundida sobre todo lo que pasaba, era como si su realidad amenazara con desquebrajarse. Ya dudaba sobre lo que era correcto y lo que no lo era.

Era culpa del pelirrojo. O al menos eso se decía a sí misma.

Por el momento pensó que sería más apropiado volver a su casa y meditar las cosas, el día de mañana se encargaría de hacer llegar la información. Ya tenía una forma pensada para dicha labor…

* * *

El día anterior no levantó sorpresas ni sospechas al retornar a su aldea, ya que sólo habían sido unas horas en las que estuvo fuera de ésta, y además, no había librado ninguna batalla ni nada que pudiese dejar marcas. El único detalle que podría considerarse relevante era que, sus padres, especialmente su madre, había tomado la pequeña afición de bromear, entre suspicaz y preocupada, por lo despistada y dubitativa que se veía su hija desde el suceso. Sin embargo, el día transcurrió deprisa, dentro de lo que cabía, y la joven había conseguido conciliar el sueño esa noche sin mayores problemas.

Al menos, un sueño más decente que en situaciones anteriores. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Ahora se veía a sí misma intentando evitar enfrentarse ante tales dilemas.

Ya transcurridos dos días desde el intercambio de información, por la mañana, Sakura abandonó el hogar residencial de su familia para dirigirse a la biblioteca, faltando unas dos horas para el mediodía para cuando arribó a su destino e ingresó en el armonioso lugar.

Tomó asiento luego de acercarse a una estantería, para coger un magnífico ejemplar de toxicología de una de las repisas. Sumergiéndose un poco en la lectura, comenzó a esperar. Él siempre viene a la biblioteca este día de la semana. Siempre a devolver el mismo libro, siempre volviendo a pedirlo prestado. Sai siempre tenía ese libro a mano. Una especie de autoayuda para antisociales. Aunque no le ofrece resultados, para nada. El dibujante no dejaba de actuar de manera rara, más allá de cuanto lea o cuánto practique.

Como había previsto, oye el sonido de la madera y las bisagras girar, y al alzar la vista, lo ve cruzar la puerta que da hacia la calle. Él se percata de ello y le devuelve la mirada desde la entrada, y luego de repetir la rutina con la bibliotecaria para volver a retirar su libro predilecto, se acerca a ella.

—Buenos días, Sakura. —Saluda cordialmente el chico.

—Buenos días. —Contesta la pelirrosa, despegando la vista de la lectura, elevándola hasta su compañero de equipo.

— ¿Disfrutaste el viaje?

Pregunta por protocolo, esbozando su típica sonrisa vacía y tomando asiento frente a ella.

—...Claro…—La joven nota que Sai sabe de la naturaleza atípica de su viaje de anteayer, no despega la vista de los ojos negros del chico.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Pregunta el ANBU por la intrigante respuesta de la kunoichi.

—Si… aún tienes intenciones de mantener cerrada la boca… entonces, sí—Susurra la kunoichi, cambiando su expresión a una de concentración y cautela. —Tengo que mostrarte una cosa...

Sai parpadea un par de veces, analizando la frase para sus adentros.

—Asumiré que estás haciendo lo correcto. Cuentas con mi silencio. —Accede con una sonrisa, utilizando un tono igual de bajo que la joven.

Sakura asiente con la cabeza ante la afirmativa, cerrando el libro que estuvo leyendo mientras esperaba por él.

—Acompáñame… vamos a caminar por ahí—Pide la pelirrosa sonriendo con aparente confianza. Para Sai era evidente que estaba buscando una mejor posición para poder hablar. Reflexiona sobre ello mientras la ve pararse y dejar su libro nuevamente en su estante. Luego, ella se encamina hacia la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca, y él la sigue en silencio, con su expresión característica tan similar a una sonrisa, pero a la vez tan claramente actuada. Para ella es difícil leer que piensa detrás de tan particular mascara.

Sea lo que sea, Sakura está metida en algo. El muchacho lo sabe, solo debe ver si es posible ayudarle. Ayudar a la aldea.

Guiado por Sakura, ambos caminaron por las calles hasta llegar a un lugar ideal para almorzar, y de paso, tener algo más de privacidad.

Arribaron al pequeño restaurante, y la joven siguió su camino abriéndose paso por las mesas, hasta llegar y sentarse en una que se encontraba en un rincón del local, alejada del tumulto y que, a su vez, se camuflaba a través de las mesas ya ocupadas de adelante, otorgándoles alguna protección de las miradas curiosas. Sai camina tras ella y se sienta en frente de la mujer sin mayores ceremonias.

Un camarero no tarda en divisarlos, y se acerca a tomar sus órdenes.

—Ramen de pollo por favor. —Pide con naturalidad el pálido ninja. — ¿Ordenarás algo, Sakura?

—Ah, sí. Una sopa de alubias rojas, por favor. —Responde sonriéndole al tercero en escena, dejando escapar, sin querer, parte de su nerviosismo en su tono de voz.

Luego de anotar los pedidos, el camarero se retira, dejándolos relativamente solos.

—Ya tenemos una coartada. —Piensa en voz alta Sakura, mirando en dirección a donde supone, se encuentra la cocina del restaurante.

Al cabo de un rato, el camarero retornó con los pedidos de ambos, servidos. Los deja sobre la mesa y ambos no tardan en quedarse solos otra vez. Sai se encuentra intrigado, y para su suerte, Sakura habla antes de que él le preguntase algo.

—Creo que es hora de que sepas por qué estamos aquí… —Habla la kunoichi, mientras toma la cuchara y la llena de la humeante y suculenta sopa, con intención de ingerir su contenido.

—Suena bien. —Sai toma los palillos, despegándolos y los utiliza para servirse un bocado. El contraste con la forma de comer de Naruto es destacable. Es demasiado controlada, demasiado limpia, casi robótica.

Sakura degusta la delicia de su plato antes de responder.

—Tengo información, más bien conseguí información… —Se corrige sacudiendo la cabeza, aún se encuentra un poco nerviosa. —… Que es beneficiosa para la aldea. — Revela finalmente en voz baja.

La principal duda del moreno no tarda en cobrar forma y salir de sus labios.

— ¿Y por qué estoy aquí contigo?

Sakura prosigue con su explicación, intenta ayudarse con las pequeñas pausas generadas mientras come, para apaciguar la pizca de nerviosismo que aún reside en ella en este momento.

—Es sobre Akatsuki, para ser exactos. Así que si fuese yo quien la entregase a la aldea sería sospechoso ¿Cómo podría explicar que la obtuve? —Esa frase llama de inmediato la atención de Sai, quien aseria las expresiones de su rostro, aun incrédulo de lo que escucha. —Tú eres un miembro de la raíz, quiero dártela a ti. Tú podrías proporcionársela a los altos cargos o al cuerpo de inteligencia, eres un ANBU. Tu posición es mejor que la mía.

Sai ahora tiene una mejor perspectiva de la situación. Sin embargo, repasa los sucesos para cerciorarse de todo lo que está oyendo. —Pretendes que yo entregue información que tú conseguiste... y que cree una excusa acerca de donde la conseguí. ¿Estoy escuchando correctamente?

Pregunta, extrañamente tranquilo para Sakura. No obstante, ella vuelve a exponer el punto acerca de la vital importancia de su participación en este juego.

—Creo que la información estará más segura contigo que conmigo.

Sai se encoge de hombros, aún escéptico al planteamiento de la situación. —No sé qué me entregas... ni qué quieres hacer con eso... ni a quién debería dárselo. Podría dejar esta información en la raíz y por ende dársela a Danzo… Supongo que si en realidad es algo tan importante se abrirá espacio hasta llegar a Tsunade-sama.

Sakura niega con la cabeza, apartando la cuchara con sopa de sus labios y devolviéndola al plato. — ¿Podrías hacerlo llegar al departamento de inteligencia? Aunque sea de manera anónima, yo como ninja médico no tengo acceso a todos los documentos importantes de la aldea.

Sai también niega la propuesta con un gesto de su cabeza.—No. No hay forma. Si entrego algo falso o erróneo tendré más problemas de los que deseo.

Sakura comprende que Sai tenga sus reservas, que no quiera arriesgarse ante tan dudosa fuente de información, que su posición sea riesgosa como la de ella, pero aun así, ella ahora necesita realmente de su ayuda. Nadie más puede brindarle una mano con un asunto así de delicado. Decide seguir insistiendo.

—Por ahora sólo te diré que debes confiar en mí. Sólo necesitamos a alguien que sepa descifrar el encriptado que protege la información. No te lo estaría pidiendo si no fuera realmente necesario.

El moreno se queda en silencio un momento. La situación se presenta arriesgada, pero al final de todo, la kunoichi es su compañera.

—Veré que puedo hacer…—Termina accediendo, para alivio de la chica, que emite un suspiro en respuesta y permite que su expresión se relaje. — Pero debo preguntarte una vez más ¿Qué me estás por entregar?

El ANBU planea ponerse serio con esta pequeña misión en la que ahora se verá involucrado junto a Sakura, mientras más pormenores ella esté dispuesta a revelarle, más podrá hacerse una idea de en lo que está metido ahora.

—Información sobre los miembros de Akatsuki. Considerando que están detrás del Kyubi dentro de Naruto, necesitamos estar preparados. —Responde ella igual de centrada.

Dicho esto, la ninja le pasa por debajo del mantel de la mesa el pergamino. Sai lo recibe, dándole una pequeña mirada cuando lo tiene frente a sí, y pasa los dedos por el papel buscando alguna textura extraña.

— ¿Quién sabe de dónde sacas esta clase de cosas? Por cómo está cerrado, debo suponer que carga veneno. Alguien sabe lo que está haciendo. —Musita luego de estudiar detenidamente al valioso objeto en su posesión. Acto seguido, sube la mirada para encontrarse con la expectante de la pelirrosa. — Haré llegar la información a los equipos de descifrado, y a la Hokage diré que la robé de la raíz.

—Gracias, Sai. —Sonríe la joven, con sincera gratitud al chico.

—Antes que nada, tienes que saber que esto me hace cómplice de lo que sea en lo que estés metida... si explota en tu rostro también explotara en el mío. Debes confiar mucho en quien sea que te dio esta información. Sólo por eso confió en ti. A partir de ahora estamos juntos en esto. No me digas nada que no quieres que sepa. Ahora tengo un interés directo en esto.

—Muchas gracias Sai. Muchas gracias en serio—Dice animada la joven. Pero lo que dice Sai es verdad. Tanto la aldea, Sai y ella misma, están dependiendo de la confianza que le tiene a… a Sasori. Esto no puede ser bueno. Lleva una mano a su sien con cierta preocupacion al pensar en esto.

—Pero confías en mi para algo de este calibre... supongo eso es bueno. —Agrega el dibujante intentando animarla sobre la situación. —Entiendo que no quieras mencionar más datos, no sé cuán delicada es tu situación. Manéjala con cuidado. —Aconseja ante una mirada apesadumbrada de su compañera.

Ambos finalizan su comida.

—Estoy haciendo lo posible por ayudar a la aldea en lo que pueda. Estoy tomando todas las precauciones que pueda. —Afirma Sakura, tanto para calmar las inquietudes de Sai como las propias.

Sai guarda el pergamino en sus bolsillos y comienza a levantarse de la mesa. Sakura también lo hace, aunque de una manera menos agraciada.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Sai-kun? —Una voz femenina, algo chillona e inconfundible, llama desde la recepción del restaurante. Los mencionados la reconocen con rapidez.

—Buscas ayudar a la aldea por fuera de los medios ordinarios. No eres tan diferente a la raíz, Sakura. —Musita el joven, antes de que la dueña de la voz se acerque corriendo.

Sakura levanta la vista al frente, corroborando que efectivamente, la voz pertenecía a quien supuso. Se trataba de Ino.

La rubia se encontraba con su padre, volviendo de una misión probablemente, ya que la pelirrosa divisó al señor Inoichi a lo lejos, en la recepción. Pasaron a comer algo en el lugar para reponer energía y era casi seguro que Ino no pudo evitar notar a los dos compañeros al fondo del local.

—Hola Ino. —La saluda agitando una mano en el aire a la altura de su cabeza. Sai por su parte, sonríe sin decir palabra y también eleva la mano en señal de saludo.

La rubia los observa, en silencio y también extrañamente sonrojada, a los dos jóvenes, con sus enérgicos orbes celestes bien abiertos de perplejidad. De inmediato la pelirrosa nota la errónea conclusión a la que está llegando su amiga.

— ¡No es lo que parece! —Indica de inmediato a la rubia, cruzándose de brazos sonrojada por la vergüenza y sonriendo de forma forzada. El armarse imágenes ambiguas de cualquier cosa era muy típico de Ino. Y éste era el peor momento para ello, estaban en un sitio público, por amor de Dios.

— ¡Oye! Estaban los dos solos aquí, no me digas que no se ve demasiado "peculiar". —Responde la otra chica, con una mirada de picardía al dúo, y tapándose la boca con una mano por la sorpresa.

Para más vergüenza de Sakura, a Sai no se le ocurre otra cosa que volver, ineptamente, aún más embarazosa a la situación.

—Tiene razón, se ve peculiar. —Agrega el moreno como quien habla del clima, simplemente reconociendo la verdad. Después de todo, si se veía peculiar.

— ¡Tú cállate!

Grita Sakura sin verle la gracia a la situación, un poco roja por la ira y la vergüenza. Definitivamente, ambos ninjas, se las pagarán.

—Supongo será mejor retirarnos. La comida es a mi cargo. Es lo común en esta clase de situaciones.

Sonríe el moreno, sólo para hacer enfadar más a la pelirrosa, y enfatizar el ánimo burlesco y pícaro de la rubia.

—Ya cierra la boca, Sai. Anda. Camina y sácanos de aquí. —Reniega entre dientes la kunoichi de corto cabello.

Sai deja el dinero sobre la mesa, y ambos dos jóvenes se retiran del lugar en total silencio, seguidos por la rubia que se ríe de sus reacciones, especialmente de la de su amiga, que parece un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Sai no habla por el simple motivo de que no tiene nada que decir. Sakura no habla por temor a empeorar el malentendido. Con Sai cerca eso no es demasiado descabellado de pensar. Ino por su parte, se divierte haciendo enfadar a Sakura con estas tonterías.

* * *

La semana paso con rapidez sin muchas cosas relevantes de por medio. El dibujante por su parte, no tardó más de dos días en arreglárselas para hacer llegar la información a la unidad de decodificación de forma anónima. Sakura no comprendía qué clase de contactos tenía Sai, o quiénes eran o donde trabajaban. La verdad le sorprendió su eficiencia. Pareciera que lo que le falta en sus habilidades sociales lo compensara en habilidades de dudoso origen. Sin duda haber acudido a él fue la mejor idea que pudo tener.

Ahora, la duda la atosiga terriblemente, pero por otras razones. ¿Y si la información era falsa?

No tardó en alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Ya es tarde para arrepentirse por lo lejos que ya había llegado con todo esto, si la situación había llegado hasta estos puertos, entonces sólo sería cuestión de ganar, o en el peor de los casos, morir.

Pero las cosas parecían progresar e ir a su favor ¿Por qué desmoralizarse al vicio? Sasori está loco, pero al menos debe poder confiarse en él _un poco_.

Apoyaría a su aldea en lo que pudiera, eso era lo único que tenía cabida en su mente en aquellos momentos.

Si tenía la situación la arrinconaba al punto de tener que confesarle la verdad a Sai… pues lo haría.

Lo único por lo que rezaba ahora, era porque Akatsuki no se moviera hacia Naruto, al menos no hasta que ella lograra extraerle hasta la última gota de información al pelirrojo.

No fue del todo consciente del tiempo transcurrido hasta que, nuevamente, se encontraba en vísperas del siguiente encuentro que tendría lugar luego del alba. Es como si la espera ahora se sintiese distinta, como si el propósito se sintiese más palpable que nunca, y como si ello ayudase a alejar la incertidumbre y demás pensamientos desmoralizadores de su mente.

La noche es tranquila, silenciosa y cálida… Es ideal para reflexionar y sumergirse en las propias cavilaciones. Es como si tal particular sinfonía, obrando alrededor de alguien que no puede conciliar el sueño por cualquier inquietud que se interponga en dicha labor, lo llevase inconscientemente a ahondar en aquellos pensamientos que durante el día se tratan de evitar.

Podría decirse que Sakura padece de eso mismo ahora mismo, quien, cobijada bajo sus cálidas sábanas, y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo nocturno tras la ventada junto a su cama, acaba perdiéndose en lo profundo de sus cavilaciones.

La verdad que ahora quería verlo. No sólo para obtener la información, sino porque cada vez que le habla recuerda cuán diferentes son. Al menos teniéndole cerca tiene esperanzas de que una palabra o acción idiota, le recuerde por qué asociarse con él es una mala idea.

Suspira.

Mientras lo tiene lejos, solo acaba más confundida que al principio.

Un rápido pantallazo como resumen de todos los, ya conocidos, hechos se dibuja en su mente.

Evaluando su propia situación desde este "nuevo" punto de vista… Quizá ya no había nada que temer, quizá él realmente ya no era una amenaza, quizá ahora viviría pacíficamente sin lastimar a nadie, al menos hasta que su antigua organización lo encontrase y le diera muerte…

Suspira de nuevo, esta vez con hartazgo. Se gira sobre sí misma quedando de espaldas a la ventana.

Y son esos pensamientos los que detesta tener.

Él es un caso perdido dado el inmenso historial de crímenes y asesinatos que carga, más el hecho de que hasta se jacta de ello. Imperdonable. Lo suyo es imperdonable. Es sumamente iluso y tonto creer que la realidad puede ser diferente a esa. Ella es una persona realista, ella no cree esas payasadas.

Con esta aseveración no tarda en caer dormida de una vez por todas.

La salida del Sol trae consigo a la mañana, y la mañana trae consigo el día su siguiente encuentro con la marioneta. Todo esto trae consigo su nueva partida de la aldea, en busca de información, en busca de su necesidad de ser útil a su aldea, y a la vez, una necesidad personal de cerciorarse una y otra vez cuál es la situación que está viviendo.

Mientras parte abandonando la civilización una vez más, se pregunta qué haría la abuela Chiyo en su lugar. La joven intenta ser firme en su intento de desprecio. Fue la duda que la abuela tuvo, la que dio origen al marionetista. Ella se dio cuenta de su error, por eso intentó matarlo en aquella ocasión. Si su propia familia lo reconoce como un error, entonces ella también debería hacerlo.

Estaba confundida. Al menos al tenerle cerca recuerda lo que ese sujeto es.

* * *

**Nota de autor**

Les pido disculpas por la tardanza. Entre asuntos personales y académicos me vi imposibilitado de mantener el ritmo y es posible que vuelva a ocurrir. Si les interesa esta historia agréguenla a sus alertas. Prometo continuarla así como a mis otras historias siempre que pueda.


End file.
